I Kissed a Girl
by midnightwriter01
Summary: Mr. Shue pairs Rachel and Santana together in Glee club and naturally they butt heads. But when something happens to Santana that changes her life can Rachel be there to help her through the hard times. Pezberry Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Slushie_

 **Hey, so this is my first time writing a fanfic. Usually I try to come up with my own characters and stuff but I thought I would give this a try since I've become obsessed with Glee. I've watched the entire series twice since someone made me watch it a few months ago. Anyways this is a Pezberry story because I think that if they had gotten together they would have been the cutest couple ever. I will mention and throw in the other couples too so don't worry. Now I've kept you long enough, enjoy the fanfic and please review since this my first and I want to know what people think.**

She couldn't believe that this is happening, to her of all people. She never thought that she would be on the receiving end of one of these and she had to say, she hated it. Karofsky was walking down the hall, laughing with an empty slushy cup in his hand, "oops. I'm so sorry."

Brittany stared at her in shock, she never had been slushied before and it was a surprise to both of them. She stood, rigid as the frozen liquid seeped through her shirt. Rachel "Man-hands" Berry walked up to them as people around held in laughter, people still scared of Santana and her rage.

"Santana? Lets go get you cleaned up," Rachel grabbed her arm and led her into the locker room and away from Brittany. "Are you OK Santana?"

"What? I'm fine," Santana snapped out of her daze and looked at her. "Why are you helping me Hobbit?"

Rachel sighed at Santana's nickname for her as she grabbed a paper towel, running it through warm water, "because I figured you could use some help seeing as how you have never had a slushy facial before and I get them daily."

"Yeah and they are mainly from me," Santana looked at her as she came over to her.

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment, wiping Santana's face gently, the Latina looking at her, waiting for her to answer. "Well, I guess I don't hold a grudge, it's just too hard and it's easier to just get over it and help you since we are on the same team." She wiped the taller girl's face then grabbed a chair, putting it in front of a sink, "sit."

Rachel went to her locker and opened it, taking out a towel and a cup she had for when she was hit with the colored ice. She went back to Santana and turned on the water, rinsing out her hair. "Did you hear that Lady Hummel's father is running against Coach Sue for congress?" Santana asked, trying to break up the silence.

"Kurt mentioned it, he's worried about his father's heart but Burt is insisting he will be fine," Rachel said as she turned the water off and wrapped the towel around Santana's hair.

"Well I hope he kicks Sue Sylvester's ass, she needs to be taken down a peg or two," Santana said as she sat up. "Besides, and if you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it, but I really like Glee club. I don't want Sue to take it away."

"Your secret is safe with me but it's nice to know that you don't hate it," Rachel handed her a paper towel, "you can wipe your own chest. I have a sweater you can borrow if you need it."

"Ewe, an ugly Berry sweater?" Santana took the paper towel and finished cleaning herself off.

"Fine, have fun in that stained shirt," Rachel turned to leave.

Santana groaned and stopped her, "wait, no I want the sweater. We only have Glee left so it's not like everyone will see me wearing the ugly thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to her locker, grabbing the extra sweater she had in it, "why do you always criticize my clothing choice?"

"Because, Man-Hands, I am hoping that one day you will get a hint and maybe dress in something that doesn't make me want to pull my eyes out with ice cream scoops," Santana said, pulling off her shirt before grabbing the sweater from the diva and putting it on.

Rachel rolled her eyes and closed her locker, "whatever, lets get to Glee. We are already late."

The two walked out, Santana pulling the towel out of her hair and shaking out her still wet hair. They walked in and everyone looked over at them. Kurt was the first one to say anything, "why are you two so late?"

"Any why are you wearing one of Rachel's ugly sweaters?" Quinn eyed the pair with a raised eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked to her seat at the back of the choir room, "because Karofsky threw a slushy in my face. GayBerry was there and I need something other than my stained shirt to wear, not that this is any better."

Rachel huffed and took a seat next to Kurt, "then next time I won't help and you can walk around in your sticky shirt."

"Alright that's enough you two," Mr. Shue said before he went to the board to write this weeks assignment on it. "OK this week's lesson is 'Strange Duets'. This is all about two voices that you think wouldn't go together because of the people but they actually go well together. Like Eminem and Elton John on 'Stan' or Dolly Parton and Sylvester Stallone 'Sweet Lovin' Friends' or even Frank Sinatra and Bono with 'I've Got You Under my Skin'. They all don't seem like a good idea because they are so different but they turned out to be good songs. So I will be pairing you guys together based on how opposite you guys are from each other or just because you haven't done a song together yet."

"Mr. Shue, I don't get the point of this assignment. Why can't we just stick with people we know sounds good together?" Finn looked at Mr. Shue.

"Because this will also help us be more cohesive as a team," Mr. Shue before starting to read off his list. "Alright and this is also the order you will be performing, starting tomorrow. Puck and Tina, Quinn and Kurt, Blaine and Finn, Artie and Sam, Brittany and Mercedes, Mike and Rory, and finally Rachel and Santana. Also the winners will be our featured duet at Nationals in a few weeks."

No body looked happy with the pairing they got but Santana is the only one who spoke up, "Mr. Shue, you can't pair me with the dwarf. I'll kill her."

"There is no changing any of the pairing, so deal with it. The rest of the class you guys can wander around and start brain storming. I expect you guys to give good performances," with that Mr. Shue walked into his office.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked out of the choir room, a few others also walking out. Rachel ran out after her, "hold on Santana."

The Latina sighed but stopped, waiting for the shorter girl to catch up. She turned to look at the diva, "just so you know, you aren't high jacking this assignment."

"That's fine as long as you actually help figure it out," Rachel looked at her.

"Don't worry, Blaine and I will kick your guys' asses and that duet will be ours," Finn said as the boys passed the pair.

"You wish you could beat us Double Stuff," Santana retorted before turning and walking in the other direction.

Rachel followed her, "do you always have to call people names?"

Santana nodded, "pretty much. Besides Potato Face started it so now he has a war on his hands until this competition is over."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "we can go to my house and start trying to figure what song we are going to do if you want to win this."

Santana agreed and followed her out to her car. This was going to be a long day with the two of them trying to agree on something. It will be a first for the pair.

 **So that's the end of the first chapter. I will have the second one up in a few days. It is their junior year even though its the people from their senior year. I will also be mixing things in from the different seasons so it will be all over the place. Anyways please review and wait for the next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: So Emotional_

It's been two hours since the two girls arrived at the Berry house and they are still fighting about the song choice. Santana has been insulting her in English and Spanish. Also throwing in a lot of 'no me gusta's toward Rachel. Rachel has been ranting towards Santana every time Santana has said no to every song she picked. She is trying hard to keep her anger in check because she knows it will get her no where with Santana but she is getting on her last straw.

"Obviously Mr. Shue made a mistake pairing us together," Santana looked at Rachel rolling her eyes when Rachel held up sheet music for 'Nowadays' from Chicago. "He didn't realize that working with a Hobbit was like trying to get a dog to fly. It's impossible. You make want to stick forks into my eyes and ears just so I can pretend I'm not around you."

"You know what Santana? Working with you isn't a piece of cake either. You are an insensitive, selfish, ignorant bitch," as soon as Rachel said it she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't mean-"

Santana cut her off by standing up and walking closer to her, making Rachel flinch back and cover her face, expecting Santana to slap her. Soon Rachel hears clapping and looks up to see its coming from Santana, who is wearing a smirk, "Well damn Berry. I didn't think you had it in you to say something like that to anyone, especially me."

"I'm really sorry Santana. I didn't mean it. Please don't hit me," Rachel rushed, backing up.

Santana laughed, "I'm not going to hit you Berry. It was kind of funny hearing you say something insulting to me."

Rachel slowly dropped her hands, staring at her, "so you aren't going to hit me?"

"Not this time but you say something like that again I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass," Santana warned as she sat back down on the bed.

"Noted," Rachel replied thickly and heard a knock on her door. She went over and opened it, "hi daddy."

Hiram stuck his head into the room, "Hey baby girl. Your father and I brought home some take out if you want to come downstairs and eat."

"OK daddy, we will be down in a minute," Rachel smiled at him before closing the door.

Rachel turned to see Santana grabbing her jacket, "Well I should get going."

The diva raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to stay for dinner? Maybe after we can keep arguing until we find a song that suits the both of us."

"Are you sure you want an insensitive, selfish, ignorant bitch having dinner with your parents," Santana looked at her, amusement written on her face.

Rachel flinched at the insult from a few minutes ago, "Yeah. Maybe it will help me assuage my guilt."

Santana shrugged and put her jacket back down, "I'm staying for the free food, not to help you with your guilt." She walked out of Rachel's room and started walking downstairs.

Rachel laughed and followed the Latina down the stairs. As they hit the bottom, Rachel looked at her, "Oh, and it's vegan."

Santana scrunched her nose in disgust, "why is is vegan?"

"Because I'm a vegan," Rachel reminded her.

"Wait really?" Santana looked at her, not remembering that fact.

Rachel nodded and walked into the dining room, "Hi dad, daddy. This is my," she looked at Santana before turning back to her fathers, "Teammate from the glee club, Santana."

Santana put her hand out towards the diva's fathers and smiled, "hi, nice to meet you Mr. and Mr. Berry."

"Please call us Hiram and Leroy, Mr. Berry sounds too formal. It's nice to finally meet a friend of our Rachel, she never has anyone over," Hiram smiled at Santana, shaking her hand.

"She's not my friend. We were just paired together," Rachel said before Santana could say anything else. "And could you please not go around telling everyone I have no friends." She walked into the kitchen to get dishware to set the table.

Santana smiled politely at her fathers, "I should go help her." Santana followed her into the kitchen, "So you have no friends Berry?"

Rachel sighed and pulled four plates down from a cabinet, "You know I have no friends Santana. Except maybe Kurt and Mercedes but we don't talk much outside of school. You know everyone hates me. Can you grab cups please?"

Santana grabbed four cups out of the cupboard Rachel pointed to, "I didn't think you didn't have any friends, I thought it was just Quinn and I who hate you."

"Yeah, well no, everyone does," Rachel grabbed forks and knives, before taking them out to the dining room and laying them out. Santana followed her and put the cups down.

Rachel walked back in to grab something else and Santana turned to Leroy, "So she never had friends over."

Leroy shook his head, "She never brings anyone home and doesn't talk about anyone from school."

"She sits home most days after she gets done with school," Hiram said then quieted as Rachel came back in with a pitcher of juice.

They all sat at the table and started eating. Hiram looked at Santana, "So you said you and Rach got paired together in Glee club. What's the assignment."

"Well Mr. Shue put us into pairs based on the fact if we hadn't done a duet together and he didn't think we would ever do a duet together," Santana explained to him.

"Yeah, but Santana and I can't agree on anything to perform," Rachel told them.

"Your father and I were listening to this song in the car, what was it?" Leroy looked at his husband.

"'So Emotional' by Whitney Houston," Hiram supplied.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other and nodded, "That sounds perfect."

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about different things going on at school. After Santana and Rachel cleaned up and did the dishes. While they were cleaning Rachel looked at Santana, "Why are you helping and being so nice to my fathers?"

"Well despite popular belief I'm not always a bitch," Santana said. "I'm not going to be rude to someone in their own home, you excluded from that of course unless your fathers are around. And I am helping because they provided me with food so it's only right that I repay them in some way."

Once they were done they went up to Rachel's room and sat on her bed. Santana looked at her, "Well since we have our song what do you want to do now?"

Rachel shrugged, "you can go home or watch a movie with me, I don't really care."

Santana looked at her for a few seconds. She did feel kind of bad that Rachel never had anybody over to hang out with. So she bit her lip and answered, "What movie do you want to watch?"

Rachel stood and went to her movies, "Most of my movies are musicals but I know you don't like those so I can go downstairs and see if my dads have anything.

"If you want to watch a musical that's fine. How about Chicago? It's probably one of the only musicals I like because they are a bunch of convicts that killed the dumb men in their lives," Santana smirked as she got into a comfortable sitting position on the bed.

"Of course that's why you like it," Rachel laughed and shook her head. She put the movie in and went to sit next to Santana but she moved across the entire bed. "Really?"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable," Santana looked at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "I'll sit on you if you don't get on your side of the bed."

Santana laughed and rolled over to the other side of the bed, "well I wouldn't want the Diva to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Rachel sat on the bed and started watching the movie. The opening number was always one of her favorites. 'All That Jazz' was a good, fun and upbeat song to start the movie with.

When they got to the part where the execute the Hungarian women, Santana looked at Rachel, "I have never understood why they kill her and no body else. I thought she was innocent. Unless in 'Cell Block Tango' she is admitting to killing the man."

"Do you not know what she said in that song?" Rachel looked at her and when she shakes her head, Rachel tells her, "Hunyak says, 'what am I doing here? They said my famous lover held down my husband while I chopped off his head. But it isn't true, I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand me.' That's why she had the white handkerchief."

Santana nodded, "that's brutal but it still doesn't explain why they kill her."

Rachel shrugged, "because they couldn't understand her they just said she was guilty."

"Well that sucks," they fell into silence after that. Once it was over Santana stood, "Well I should be heading home. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Rachel stood and went into the bathroom to start her nightly ritual.

Santana walked downstairs, "goodnight Mr- Hiram and Leroy. Thank you for dinner."

The men looked up from their places on the couch, "It was a pleasure to have you over. Hopefully you'll come back again."

"We'll see," Santana smiled. "Maybe."

"Goodnight Santana," they responded with a smile before turning back to the TV.

Santana walked out and went home. Maybe she could be friends with Berry but that was still a big maybe.

The next day Santana walked up to Kurt and Mercedes who were talking by their lockers before class started, "hey Lady Hummel, Wheezy, I need to talk to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What do you want Satan? Have you killed Rachel yet?"

Santana crossed her arms, "No I didn't killed Man-Hands but I do want to talk you about her."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would you want to talk about her? You hate her."

"True, but yesterday I went to her house and her fathers told me something so I want to do one nice thing in my life and help her," Santana rolled her eyes.

Kurt grabbed Mercedes and feigned shock, "I am going to have a heart attack."

"Fine, forget it. I'll let her keep being a sad pathetic loser," Santana started walking away.

"Wait don't go," Kurt looked at Santana.

"How do you plan on helping her?" Mercedes asked.

Santana looked at them for a second, "So I know you guys kind of hang out with her here but when I went to her place yesterday to work on the glee assignment and her dads said something to me. Apparently I was the first person Rachel has hung out with after school in a long time. Then Rachel said that she has no friends because everyone hates her."

Mercedes and Kurt frowned, Kurt shook his head, "wait seriously?" When Santana nodded he continued, "that's sad but I'm not sure why you are sharing this with us."

Santana sighed, "I want you guys to invite her to hang out with you guys, you know become real friends with her."

Mercedes looked at Kurt then nodded at her, "Fine, we will do it."

Santana grinned, "Great." She started to walk but turned around and warned, "Don't tell anyone about this conversation especially Rachel or I will kill both of you." With that she walked away.

"I guess we should go find Rachel," Kurt said after she left.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that Santana wanted to help her," Mercedes said as they started walking towards Rachel's locker.

Kurt nodded as he followed, "I wonder what she gains from this."

Mercedes shrugged as they walked up to Rachel, "Hey Rach, what's up girl?"

Rachel looked at them as she shut her locker, "Hey Mercedes, Kurt. Nothing's up. What about you two?"

"Nothing much, we were just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us after school. Have a little girl talk," Kurt looked at her as they all started walking.

"Oh um sure. If you are sure you want to hang out with me," Rachel shrugged trying to sound nonchalant but they could here the hope in her voice.

"We are sure. We will come by your house after school. Is that cool?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah that's fine," Rachel smiled at them. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," they walk away and go to class.

In glee everyone was sitting in their seats, most sitting next to their partners. Mr. Shue walked in with Miss Pillsbury and began, "alright. Miss Pillsbury will be judging with me so it is fair. So lets get this started Puck and Tina you are up first up."

They stood and Airplanes by B.o.B started. When they had finished they all clapped for the group. "Good job guys. That was a great first performance, you all have something to beat," Mr. Shue applauded.

"Yeah well it's OK because Berry and I will blow everyone else out of the water," Santana shrugged, crossing her arms.

"And how do you figure that Santana?" Finn looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"Because Finnocence, I'm hot and I have a great voice and I guess Berry has a good voice and we will make the rest of you look like tone deaf whales," Santana told him.

"Well be prepared to lose because Blaine and I have picked out a great song and we will kick your ass," Finn retorted.

Santana scoffed, "Well Potato Sack, unless you and Gay Man have some magical powers, the Midget and I are going to kill you."

"Alright Santana that's enough. Can we just finish today please?" Rachel said from next to her.

Santana looked at her and sighed, "Fine. I'll stop. For now."

A lot of people gave shocked looks at the pair but Mr. Shue continued before anyone else could say anything else, "Alright. Next is Quinn and Kurt."

The two stood and went up to the front. The pair did Irreplaceable by Beyonce and when they finished everyone gave them their well deserved applause. They actually sounded really good together.

"OK so those are the only two groups going today. Blaine and Finn and Artie and Sam will be going tomorrow," Mr. Shue told them. "But those were great performances today."

Everyone stood and started walking out. Santana looked at Rachel, "hey, want to rehearse today?"

Rachel looked at her as Kurt and Mercedes walked toward them, "I would but I'm hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes today. I'm sorry."

"No it's good. We don't really need to rehearse anyways, we are just too bad ass," Santana joked as they four of them kept walking.

"You got the ass part right," Finn said as he passed them.

Santana rolled her eyes, "We weren't talking about your face."

"Santana," Rachel warned her. "And Finn just stop. This is getting old."

Santana crossed her arms and didn't say anything else but Finn smirked, "Have fun losing." He then walked out of the school.

"Next time he says something just know I'll go all Lima Heights on his ass," Santana shrugged before walking away, calling out, "I'll see you tomorrow Berry."

The other three kept walking to Kurt's car and Mercedes was the first to speak, "What the Hell was that Rach?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel looked at her.

"Santana actually listened to you when you told her to stop. Twice," Mercedes looked at her.

Kurt nodded, "She isn't acting like herself."

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. I'm surprised myself. Last night I called her an insensitive, selfish, ignorant bitch and she didn't even insult me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "She got you to swear? She's even more infuriating than I thought."

Rachel laughed and shook, "Yeah. She also watched Chicago with me. And she hates musicals."

"Damn, are you sure that it was Santana?" Mercedes laughed.

Rachel shrugged, "She probably doesn't want to fight with me until after our performance. She will probably return to her normal viscous self after the performance."

"Probably," the other two agreed before getting into the car and they drove to Rachel's house. Rachel was just happy she was finally getting some friends. She doesn't show it, but she really does get lonely.

 **Alright so there is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. I thought I would get in some Kurt and Mercedes because I love the both of them. Anyways review and follow. I'll post the third one in a few more days.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: It Wasn't Me_

When it got to Glee the next day, Rachel was sitting between Kurt and Mercedes, talking and laughing. A few people stared at them, wondering when they became friends and others just ignored them. Santana came in and looked at them before going to sit behind Rachel.

"Hey Santana," Rachel looked back at her, smiling.

"Hey Berry," Santana crossed her arms. "You, Lady Hummel, and Wheezy are your friends now? Since when?"

"Since last night Satan," Kurt replied as he turned to look at her. "We already told you we were going to hang out with her."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah but that doesn't mean that you would enjoy it."

"Well she's really fun to hang out with," Mercedes said before her and Kurt promptly turned around to look at the front of the choir room.

Rachel looked at Santana before looking down, "I'm sorry if you had wanted me to stay without friends but I do have two of them so don't be so mean to them." She turned around before Santana could answer. The two took each of the diva's hands in theirs and the three smiled at each other.

Mr. Shue walked in with Miss Pillsbury and smiled, "Alright guys, here is day 2. Finn, Blaine why don't you start us off?"

Blaine stood and smiled, "Certainly Mr. Shue."

Finn stood and walked to the front with him, "We chose this song because its an upbeat, fun song."

"Plus I've always loved singing this in the car," Blaine smiled.

"Can you just sing so I can make fun of Frankenteen afterwards?" Santana looked at them.

Finn rolled his eyes as the song started. "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy started playing and Finn turned to Blaine, "Yo', man."

"Yo," Blaine looked at him.

"Open up man," Finn replied.

"What do you want man?" Blaine asked.

"My girl just caught me," Finn shook his head.

"You let her catch her?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"I don't know how I let this happen."

"With who?"

"The girl next door, you know."

"Man."

"I don't know what to do."

"Say it wasn't you."

Finn started singing, "Alright. Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creeping with the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her an extra key. All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."

Blaine shook his head as he did the rap, "How you can grant the woman access to your villa. Trespasser and a witness, while you cling to your pillow. You better watch your back before she turn into a killer. Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner. To be a true player you have to know how to play. If she say a night, convince her to say a day. Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim. And you tell her baby no way."

"But she caught me on the counter," Finn sang and everyone joined in on the 'it wasn't me.' "Saw me banging on the sofa (it wasn't me). I even had her in the shower (it wasn't me). She even caught me on camera (it wasn't me). She saw the marks on my shoulder (it wasn't me). Heard the words that I told her (it wasn't me). Heard the screams get louder (it wasn't me). She stayed until it was over. Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creeping with the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see. Why would she believe me when I told her it wasn't me."

"Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix. Whenever you should see her make the giggolo flex. As funny as it be by you, its not that complex. Seeing is believing so you better change your specs. You know she not gonna be worrying bout the past. Hardly recollecting and then she'll go and noontime mass. Wait for your answer, go over there. But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast."

"But she caught me on the counter (it wasn't me). Saw me banging on the sofa (it wasn't me). I even had her in the shower (it wasn't me). She even caught me on camera (it wasn't me). She saw the marks on my shoulder (it wasn't me). Heard the words that I told her (it wasn't me). Heard the screams get louder (it wasn't me). She stayed until it was over. Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creeping with the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her an extra key. All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me." Finn looked at Blaine, "Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused. I've been listening to your reason it makes no sense at all." He turned back to everyone, "We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused. You may thing that you're a player but you're completely lost. That's why I sing. Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creeping with the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her an extra key. All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."

When the song was over everyone clapped. Mr. Schuester stood and walked over to the boys, standing between. He clapped a hand on each of their shoulders, "nice job guys. You guys have some competition with those two."

Santana rolled her eyes, "please Mr. Shue. The only thing Lumps the Clown and Teen Gay can beat is themselves."

"You are just mad because you know that we are going to beat you," Finn said to Santana.

"I think RuPaul and I can beat someone who sings like he just got it up the ass," Santana said.

Before Mr. Schuester could intervene Rachel stood up between the two and glared at Finn first before turning to Santana, "Both of you stop it right now. If I hear one more negative comment from you to Finn Santana, we will not be doing our duet. And Finn, stop egging her on because you know in the end she will win any kind of insult contest you want to start because The Devil in Prada doesn't have a single decent bone in her body." She sat down after that as everyone stared at her, shocked.

Santana stared at her before standing, "Fine. You know the only reason Effie and Lady Lips are hanging out with you is because I told them to. They would have kept on ignoring you like everyone else in this school. But you know I don't have a decent bone in my body." With that Santana grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Kurt and Mercedes looked down at the ground while everyone else looked at the door that Santana walked out of. Brittany stood and ran out after Santana to try to comfort her. Mr. Shue looked at them for a second, "um Sam, Artie. Why don't you come do your song?"

Rachel looked at Kurt and Mercedes before standing up and leaving just as Sam and Artie started their performance of Sexy Back. Rachel walked out of the school, passing by Santana who was talking to Brittany.

Santana watched Rachel leave as Brittany asked, "San, did you really tell them to hang out with Rachel?"

The Latina turned her attention back to Brittany, shrugging, "Yeah. She said she had no friends so I figured I'd help. I realized that was a mistake now. I'm not a good person. I should just stick to being a bitch."

"San, you know that's not true. You are a good person, you just don't show it off very often," Brittany looked at her.

"How do you know I'm a good person?" Santana looked at her.

Brittany smiled at her, "Because you helped Rachel get friends. You have been complimenting her voice when you are insulting Finn. You protect me when people call me stupid and a lot more."

"When did you get so smart Britt?" Santana smiled at her.

"I don't know," Brittany smiled. "Want to come to my house and help me convince Lord Tubbington to stop watching porn on my computer?"

Santana laughed at her friend before nodding, "sure."

Brittany smiled and led Santana out of the school.

During Spanish the next day when Mr. Schuester walked in he immediately saw Rachel sitting in the back corner of the class, "Rachel did you not the seat up in the front of the classroom."

"I saw it," was all that Rachel muttered as she kept looking at her desk. Santana turned back to look at her as Mr. Shue just sighed and started his lesson.

Rachel did the same thing in every class that day. Even when they got to Glee. Rachel sat in a back corner away from everyone else. Everyone walked in and cast glances at her but no one said anything as they sat in their chairs.

Mr. Schuester walked in and saw Rachel sitting in the back again. He sighed and started the lesson, "Alright so today Brittany and Mercedes you two are going to be starting us off."

The two stood and went to the middle of the classroom. Brittany went over to the band to tell them their song selection while Mercedes looked at everyone, "Britt and I chose this because we love the song and it's fun to sing with all the guys in here."

Brittany laughed and walked over to her. Promiscuous started playing. Brittany singing Nelly's part while Mercedes did Timberland. They smiled and danced around each other. When they were done everyone clapped but Rachel.

Mr. Shue looked up at her, "Great job you two. Do you have anything to say about the performance Rachel?"

Rachel kept looking at her feet as she shrugged lightly. "Oh hell no," Santana stood and looked at Rachel, "Look we get it, you have no friends."

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm a loser," Rachel muttered as she still looked at her feet.

"But we are all losers," Santana continued. "Yes I told them to hang out with you for a night but them continuing to hang out with you during school and Glee was all them. I only told them to try being friends and it turns out to them for some reason they like hanging out with you so take their friendship and stop wallowing. I want to win tomorrow with a partner who will have the right energy for our song. Because if you are still moping around we will lose. Now suck it up and get over yourself Man-hands."

Santana promptly sat down after her speech, staring forward. Rachel sat there for a moment before looking up, "in that case, we may be friends Mercedes but this Diva and her ruthless partner are going to wipe the floor with you when we perform tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled and laughed, "you two better bring your A-game."

Everyone either smiled or laughed at the two. Afterwards Mike and Rory went up to do O.M.G with Rory doing most of the vocals and Mike dancing around him singing a few lines.

They got a round of applause and Mr. Shue looked at them all and smiled, "alright well tomorrow will be the last performance with Santana and Rachel then after Miss Pillsbury and I will take a brief intermission to discuss the winner."

"Even though it doesn't matter who wins and loses, you were all great," Miss Pillsbury added before Mr. Schuester dismissed them.

Kurt and Mercedes walked up to Rachel, "Hey, we wanted to apologize. We should have hung out with you long before Satan told us to because you are really cool."

Rachel smiled at them as she stood, "It's OK, I know I am a difficult person to talk to."

"You got that right Yentl," Santana walked up to them. "We should rehearse today before we kill it tomorrow."

Rachel laughed, "Alright let's go Devil in Prada. I'll see you tomorrow guys." The three of them smiled and hugged before Rachel left with Santana.

They went to Rachel's house again because she had more space. They practiced for an hour before they decided to sit down and watch "Devil in Prada." After the movie was over Santana turned to Rachel, "Hey have you ever watched a horror movie?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I don't like being scared."

Santana laughed, "You are missing out on some good movies. Watch one with me." Rachel started shaking her head so Santana looked at her, "I'll start off with one that's not that scary, it's still light out, and I'm sitting right here."

Rachel looked at her, debating it. After a few moments she sighed, "Fine but if I have nightmares, I'll go Lima Heights on you."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "I highly doubt that but I'll agree to it." She smiled and stood before putting on the movie "Devil."

As it was playing and people in the elevator were being killed off Rachel kept grabbing Santana's arm, causing her to laugh and Rachel to hit her arm. As it was getting closer to the end Rachel looked at Santana, since there were only two people left, "It's the guy right?"

Santana chuckled since she knew the diva's guess was wrong and instead just gave her a shrug and a smirk, "Just watch the movie and you will soon learn."

As the lights went out again in the elevator and the old lady who had been 'killed' got up Rachel screamed and grabbed the Latina's arm. Santana laughed and looked at Rachel with her horror stricken face, "It's not that scary."

"Shut up, I've never watched a scary movie before," Rachel pouted.

Santana shook her head and wrapped her arm around Rachel as she put her head into her shoulder, jumping. They sat like that until the movie ended.

"That was really scary Santana," Rachel moved away from her, blushing in embarrassment at the smirk on Santana's face.

"Whatever you say Berry," Santana chuckled. "Anyways. I should get going home. Watch a few comedies before going to bed and you will be fine."

"You are leaving me?" Rachel looked at her, frightened.

Santana chuckled, "You will be fine, your dads will be home soon. But I really do need to go home."

Rachel nodded and went over to put on "She's the Man" before showing Santana out. "Ready for tomorrow."

"I've been ready. We are going to kick ass," Santana smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Rachel smiled back and waved as Santana walked to her car.

Rachel watched her leave before going to the couch to watch a few comedies like Santana suggested.

 **I want to start by saying thank you for all the reviews. For the Nanflb, I just want to say thank you for all your encouraging words and I'm so glad that you like it so much. As to everyone who had favorited it and followed it, thank you and I hope you all keep reading it. I also want to let you all know that I will be updating every Wednesday and Saturday so that you always know what day an update will be up. Anyways there is your next chapter and can't wait to post again on Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: I'm Coming Out_

Rachel was standing in front of her locker, talking to Kurt and Mercedes. They were gossiping about something when Blaine walked up to them, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder as he smiled at the girls, "Hey, what are you three talking about?"

"Oh nothing just some high school drama," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"We were debating whether or not Santana was going to get back at Karofsky or not," Mercedes told Blaine.

"Which I don't think she will. I mean why would she?" Rachel looked at them.

Mercedes shook her head, "She has her badass rep to keep up. I mean he was the first one with enough balls to slushy Santana, she won't let people think it's OK to do that."

Blaine looked at Rachel, "I hate to say it Rachel but they are right. She won't let him get away with it."

As if right on cue there was shouting a few feet away from the group. The small group made it through the crowd to see Karofsky standing with cherry slushy running down his face and staining his white shirt underneath the letterman jacket.

Santana stood in front of him with a sneer on her face, dropping the empty cup, "You thought you could get away with throwing a slushy at me? You really are as dumb as you look."

Karofsky glared at the Latina as everyone stared at them in shock, "What the hell Lopez?"

Santana stepped closer, with the biggest glare she could muster, "You will not slushy me or anyone else in Glee Club again or I will remind you of all the razor blades I have hidden in my hair."

"You're sticking up for Gay Club?" Karofsky looked at her incredulously.

"Damn right," Santana crossed her arms. "And just because we aren't scared to get up in front of people and sing and dance, doesn't mean we are gay. You are the ones who jump all over other guys."

Karofsky glared at her for a second before walking away from her to get cleaned up. Santana glared at everyone else and they walked away.

The four stared at Santana as she turned around to face them. Mercedes was the first to speak up, "You defended us? And stood up to Karofsky in front of every one?"

Santana shrugged it off, "Well I figure that if I'm going to keep people away from me I might as well help the people who have... helped me sometimes."

Rachel smiled, "While I don't condone violence I do find it very nice that you did that for us. I want just want to say thank you and that I speak for everyone when I say that it means a lot to us that you would do that for us. And if we are being completely honest-"

Santana cut her off, "OK Berry don't make me regret telling them not to slushy you."

Kurt smiled, "Of course. Thank you Santana."

The other three led the diva away from Santana before she could say anything else. They went their separate ways to their classes.

When it came time for Glee, Rachel was sitting excitedly right in the front row. She couldn't wait to perform.

Santana walked in and looked at Rachel's excitement, laughing as she sat next to her, "Excited?"

Rachel grinned and nodded, "I have a feeling this is going to be one of the best performances Glee Club has seen."

Santana smiled and was going to answer her but was interrupted my Finn sitting on Rachel's other side, "Hey Rach, Satan."

Santana rolled her eyes and went to retort with an insult but Rachel cut her off, "Hi Finn, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize about the way I acted with the whole Puck situation and I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Get back together," Finn looked at her, his usual grin on his face.

"No Finn," Rachel sighed as she crossed her arms, watching as the rest of the members filed in.

Finn looked at her with wide eyes and sputtered, "W-what? I thought you wanted to get back together."

"I wanted to then I changed my mind," Rachel turned to looked at him, ignoring everyone's stares and Santana smirking at Finn.

"You changed your mind?" Finn looked at her.

Rachel sighed, "Finn can we not do this?"

"No, I want to know why you suddenly changed your mind about us," Finn turned in his seat to stared at her, raising his voice cause everyone to stare in silence.

Rachel sat there for a second, staring at the board as she debated telling him what it was that changed her mind. When he uttered a "well?" She turned to looked at him, "Because you are a hypocrite. You got mad at Quinn for cheating on you but you cheated on her first, with me. That day in the auditorium, when you kissed me, then walked out and never told Quinn. Then with me, we were sort of dating after you broke up with Quinn, you kind of cheated on me when you went on that date with Brittany and Santana. Then you break up with me so I move on with Jessie then all the sudden you wanted me. And because of that you went to Santana and slept with her then lied about if for months and I only found out because Santana told, you weren't ever going to tell me. Also when Santana insulted me, with you standing next to me, you just laughed and said she was right. So no Finn, I don't want to get back together with you."

Finn stared at her for a second before standing up and going to the back of the room, sulking. All the other Glee members stared with wide eyes except Santana, who was trying to hold in a laugh as she turned to Rachel, "Damn, I didn't think you had it in you Berry."

Rachel just rolled her eyes as she stared forward. Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury walked in, not noticing the tension in the room as Mr. Shue started the day, "OK, today we have our last performance. Rachel, Santana, show us what you have prepared."

Rachel stood, pulling Santana up with her. Santana stood in the center as Rachel went to the band to tell them the song. She stayed by the drum set as "So Emotional" started playing.

Both girls hit their legs to the drum hits and Santana started, "I don't know why I like it, I just do." They moved their hips to the beat as they walked closer to each other, "I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me, I keep your photograph beside my bed. Livin' in a world of fantasies, I can't get out of my head."

They passed each other as Rachel started, "I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night. Why you wanna make me feel so good." She bent over slightly before coming up, causing the guys to cheer. She turned to the group as she continued, "I got a love of my own, baby, I shouldn't get so hung up on you."

The two girls met in the middle as they sang together, "I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't miss it so much. I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you, I get so emotional, baby. Ain't it shocking what love can do?" They were dancing around each other, smiling.

"Ain't it shocking what love can do?" Rachel sang by herself the first time then Santana joined in the second time. Both sang as they walked closer to each other, "I got to watch you walk in the room, baby." Santana walked away from her as they sang, "I gotta watch you walk out." They turned to each other and walked slowly to each other, "I like the animal way you move and when you talk I just watch your mouth." They turned from each other and ran around the other members up the steps before meeting in the middle, going down together as they sang, "I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much. I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you, I get so emotional, baby. Ain't it shocking what love can do? I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you, I get so emotional, baby. Ain't it shocking what love can do?"

Rachel smiled as they danced around each other, "Ain't it shocking what love can do?"

Santana took over after her, "Ain't it shocking what love can do?" At the musical interlude they danced together, holding hands and twirling around to the tune. Smiling at each other, letting go when they started singing together again, "See, I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't like it so much." They smiled as everyone cheered them on, "I get to emotional baby, every time I think of you. I get so emotional, baby. Ain't it shocking what love can do? I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you, I get so emotional, baby. Ain't it shocking what love can do? I get so emotional," they held out the last word a little bit. Santana wailed out, "Oh baby." Before they both sang, "Ain't it shocking what love can do?"

Santana sang, "I get so emotional." Rachel came in as Santana sang the word, emotional, "I get so emotional." Santana came in again with an, "Every time I think of you. Oh yeah." Rachel sang, "I get so emotional baby." They both sang, "Ain't it shocking what love can do? Oh yeah!"

They both smiled as the song ended and everyone cheered. Rachel went and gave Santana a hug who tried to step away. She finally managed to get away from the diva as everyone calmed down. She put on a smirked, "And that is how you do a duet."

"Girls that was amaz-" Mr. Schuester was cut off when Finn spoke up, "The only reason it sounded any good was because Rachel sang."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't be jealous because Berry and I are a truckload of awesome while you sing like you are getting your prostate checked. Why don't you just go crying back to your mommy and tell her how we kicked your ass."

"Why don't you come out of the closet," Finn stood, glaring at her.

"Finn," Rachel warned, trying to get him to shut his mouth.

Finn just pressed on, "Is that why you insult everyone else, so we don't see you insulting yourself? You are ashamed of yourself and maybe you are hurt because you are in love with Brittany but she doesn't want you. She would rather be with Artie then you, what does that say about you?" He paused for a second as everyone stared at him in shock, "On second thought maybe you should stay in the closet because it has been fun seeing you hate yourself every day."

Everyone was staring between the two, expecting Santana to yell at him but instead tears were brought to her eyes. Her voice broke as she whispered, "That wasn't your secret to tell." With that she ran out of the room, passing everyone outside the room, not caring if they saw her.

Rachel looked at Finn, "You had no right to say anything about her and Brittany or her sexuality. You're a jackass." She turned and ran after Santana.

Everyone turned to look at Finn as Quinn stood to yell at Finn, "I can't believe you just did that. You know how long and hard she has been trying to come to terms with her sexuality and Brittany rejecting her. She should have come out when she was ready."

No one knew what to say about the fact that Finn just revealed Santana was gay, only Miss Pillsbury, Quinn, and Brittany knew that she was gay. Artie was trying to calm Brittany down who had started crying because she had hurt Santana.

Rachel ran to catch up with the Latina, "Santana wait!"

Santana kept running until they were at her car and when Rachel called her name again she turned around, wiping her tears angrily, "What do you want Man-Hands?"

Rachel stood in front of her, "Santana I'm so sorry. Finn had no right to say that."

"But he did, now everyone knows that I'm a dyke and I was rejected by my best friends," Santana spat. "That I'm such a bitch that even Brittany doesn't want me. I am a horrible person."

Rachel sighed, "You aren't a horrible person Santana. You protected the Glee Club today. You tried to help us."

Santana scoffed and shook her head, "Yeah, all the good that did me."

Rachel looked at her, "It meant a lot to us Santana."

"You all still hate me," Santana looked down as she felt more tears fall.

Rachel hugged her, "Santana, we don't hate. I don't hate you. I will help you get through this as will everyone else."

Santana hugged her back, crying for a few more moments before pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I think I'm just going to go home. Go back in there and accept our win."

Rachel stared at Santana for a second before nodding, "OK, I'll call you later."

Santana nodded before getting in her car. Rachel went inside to see everyone sitting and glaring at Finn.

Brittany looked up at Rachel, "Is she OK?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, she's pretending she is." She looked at them before glaring at Finn, "But she's going home now so hopefully she will be better when she comes back on Monday."

After that everyone sat down and the two teachers walked in, "Alright, so we have come to a conclusion and the winner and the pair singing the duet at Nationals is…"

"Santana and Rachel," both teachers exclaimed at the same time. Everyone clapped except Finn and Rachel. Miss Pillsbury looked at Rachel, "Is there something wrong Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged, "I just find that having your partner here to accept the victory is more fun."

Mr. Shue nodded, "Alright well, then that is the end of Glee for today. I will see you all on Monday."

Everyone stood and left the room to go home. When they were out of the room, Rachel called Santana, "We kicked their asses."

Santana laughed, "Hello to you too. And I knew that we were going to win so it's no surprise."

"You know what that means right?" Rachel asked.

"That we are the two hottest bitches in Glee," Santana said, the smirk practically in her voice.

"That and we are performing together at Nationals," Rachel said.

Santana was silent for a second before saying, "Damn, so we are going to win Nationals too."

Rachel laughed, "Damn right. Well I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you on Monday," Santana hung up and Rachel went home.

 **I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone. To the guest who reviewed I just want to say I'm glad you like it and the build up to the relationship is the best. It's no fun to just jump into them dating. Also wanted to say another thanks to Nanflb, I'm glad you like the bipolarness of their relationship. There will be more Pezberry moments and not just at her house. There is your duet in the choir room, hope you like it. I also wanted to say that all of you who are reading it, favoriting it, and following it, you all mean a lot to me. I would be writing without you guys so thank you and I hope you continue reading. Also I wanted to let you know that I am naming my chapters after one is "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross. The one before was "It Wasn't Me," by Shaggy and chapter two was, "So Emotional," by Whitney Houston. The first one wasn't named after a song though.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Changing For You_

On Sunday afternoon, Rachel had Kurt and Mercedes over at her house, in her bedroom. Kurt grabbed a carrot out of the bowl that Rachel had gotten for them as he talked excitedly, "OK, so let's talk boys. I mean I have Blaine, but I want to see what you two have scrounged up."

Mercedes laughed, "Well there is this cute guy, Nikko. He's on the wrestling team and he is in two AP classes."

Kurt grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows, "Ooh, a hot, smart, jock. Nice. How about you Rachel, though that is hard to top."

Rachel bit her lip and looked down for a second, before slowly answering, "What if its not a... guy?"

They both stared at her in stunned silence before Kurt asked slowly, "You like a girl?"

Rachel swallowed thickly before nodding slowly. Mercedes squealed, "Are you gay?"

"No, I like boys, it's just this one girl... she's amazing," Rachel sighed happily.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked.

"I can't tell you but I'm sure that when I ask for advice you'll figure out who it is," Rachel started. "I was wondering if you two would mind giving me a make-over."

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah why? Not that we don't enjoy a good make-over," Kurt looked at her. "Well she... doesn't like the way I dress. She always makes fun of me for it among other things. So I figured if you two could make me... sexier, then maybe she'd date me."

Both of the diva's in front of her shared a look before turning back to her, "Well if it's who we think it is, then we know exactly how to sexafy you."

Rachel nodded, "And who do you think it is?"

They looked at each other again before Kurt answered, "Santana."

"But why?" Mercedes looked at her as she nodded.

Rachel shrugged and looked down, "I don't know. I have hated her since I met her but once she stuck up for us, I don't know... it changed. Then she got you two to be my friends. My first friends. Then we were watching a horror movie after rehearsing the duet and she wrapped her arm around me because I was scared and it felt nice. It felt like she was really trying to keep me safe. I know it sounds crazy but it did. And when she was insulting Finn, even though she probably didn't mean to she kept complimenting me. And when I told her that we won, she said that we were the hottest bitches in Glee club, both of us. Then the duet, it just felt amazing singing with her."

They smiled at her, "That is really cute."

"Yeah but she probably doesn't even like me she probably only was saying and doing those things because she wanted to win. I mean you heard Finn, she's in love with Brittany. She can never talk to me without adding an insulting name. Not only that but I mean she hates me, she's always hated me. She tells me all the time that she hates me. I mean what if I still end up not being enough for her. I'll be humiliated. I don't-"

Kurt cut her off, "OK girl, first of all breathe. Second of all, let's just take it one step at a time. We will start with the clothes and go from there."

Rachel took a deep breathe then agreed. Afterwards they all set out to the mall in order to get a new wardrobe for Rachel. They spent three hours and a lot of money before they were done and ready to leave. They ate a quick dinner together before going their separate ways and going home.

The next morning Rachel got up slightly earlier than usual in order to test her new look out first. She was putting on more make-up and pulling on tighter clothes, along with styling her hair. She took 45 minutes longer than usual, skipping past her parents, giving them each a quick kiss on each of their cheeks. He left before either of them could say anything.

When she got to school and walked through the double doors, every eye turned to her. Most guys were staring at her, checking her out while most of the girls were just shocked.

Rachel walked down the hall, a small smirk playing on her lips as she walked. She was wearing black tights, a short black skirt, barely covering her ass, and a black tube top, pushing her breasts up slightly. Her hair was curled lightly and she no longer held a head band in her hair. And her finish touch was two inch black strapped stilettos.

Kurt and Mercedes walked up next to her, "Damn girl, you look hot."

Rachel smiled at them, "Thanks, do you think it will work?"

Mercedes nodded, "Definitely, now lets go pass her locker just so we can see her drool over you."

Rachel giggled and nodded, the three of them making their way down the corridor where Santana was leaning against a locker while Quinn was grabbing her stuff. The noise of the three talking causing both of the Cheerios' heads to turn to them. Quinn's eyes widened as she took in the diva.

Santana's jaw dropped and her eyes widened watching the short girl walk pass. The Latina let her eyes drop to her butt as she walked past. Quinn noticed and lifted her jaw up bringing her eyes up, "Stop staring."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I wasn't staring."

"Sure," Quinn laughed before walking off with Santana.

Rachel turned to the two singers she was walking with, a smile on her face, "She was staring."

Kurt grinned and laughed, "Of course she was. If I wasn't gay I'd totally want to tap that."

Rachel blushed and shook her head, "Let's get to class."

All day everyone kept staring at Rachel and one time Kurt 'accidentally' bumped Rachel, causing her to drop her binder. She went to grab it, bending at the knees but not smoothing her skirt down as she did so. Santana got a view of part of her ass as it hung out below the skirt. Rachel stood and shot a glare to Kurt as they kept walking.

When it came time to Glee, everyone stared in shock as Rachel walked into the room. Rachel sat next to Kurt and Mercedes without saying a word to anyone. Mr. Shue walked in and looked at everyone, "OK, this week's lesson is-" He cut off as he saw Rachel. He gave her a confused look before continuing, "This week's lesson is about a decade rather than a person or a message. Some of the most popular and highest rating music came from this decade. This has been said to be the best time for music ever. We are doing the 80's." He wrote it on the board before turning to the to continue. "I want you all to come up with a song, from the 80's and perform it. Then tell us why you picked it and what it means to you."

Everyone nodded their agreement before Mr. Shue kept going, "And to kick us off, I am going to be showing you guys how it's done. Puck would you come help?"

They all gave their 'ooh's as Puck went up with Mr. Schuester as 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC started playing. Mr. Shue started them off, "She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman that I ever seen. She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies. Knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share. Had me fighting for air. She told me to come but I was already there. Cause the walls start shaking. The earth was quaking. My mind was aching. And we were making it."

Both boys went together, "And you shook me all night long. Yeah you shook me all night long." Puck continued as he ripped on his guitar, "I'm working double time on the seduction line. She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine. Wanted no applause it's just another course. Made a meal outta me. And come back for more. Had to cool me down to take another round. Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing. Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking. My mind was aching. And we were making it."

Both boy bobbed their head to the music as Mr. Shue went to Artie, shaking his wheelchair lightly as he sang, "And you shook me all night long. Yeah you shook me all night long. Knocked me out I said you. Shook me all night long. You had me shaking and you. Shook me all night long. Yeah you shook me. When you took me. You really took me and you. Shook me all night long. You shook me all night long. Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long. You really got me and you. Shook me all night long. Yeah you shook me. Yeah you shook me. All night long."

Puck did a small jump as he played the last note. All the members cheered as Mr. Shue chuckled, "I picked that one because who doesn't love AC/DC and it was at the turn of the decade. Now if anyone had any idea's already they can go but if not then we can dismiss if for today.

Rachel raised her hand before standing, "Mr. Shue, may I please? I think I have the perfect song."

"Alright Rachel, the floor is all yours," Mr. Shue sat as Rachel went and handed Brad the sheet music.

Rachel bit her lip, "Kurt, Mercedes. Can you two help?"

Both nodded before standing. Rachel started, "Changing for you." Then the other two joined, "Changing for you." Back to Rachel, "Changing for you." Then the three, "Changing for you." Rachel danced to the music gently as she waited. Kurt and Mercedes went, "Changing for you. Changing for you." While Rachel sang over the second, "I'm really really changing for you. I used to stay out with all the girls on deal. Way up in the night and what makes it so bad. And what makes it so sad is that I knew that I just want the prize. Playing macho girl, not giving a damn and with the love I gave to you What was wrong with me? Is that I had to see all of the changes I put you through so now I (changing for you) am changing girl (changing for you) really really really really really really really really (changing for you) I swear to God I'm changing. I just went out to eat, just the girls and me. I just could not ask them to leave. I knew I was wrong. We should have been getting it on. But I could not. I couldn't see so now I'm (changing for you) ooh baby (changing for you) really really really really really really really really (changing for you) changing girl (changing for you) changing for you. Just hang tough, do your stuff. The best will come to you. Do your thing, let your mind take wings. Who knows what tomorrow may bring so I'm saying this to let you know that I really really love you so. Just be mine and everything will be fine 'cause all things change in time." Rachel danced to the musical interlude with Kurt and Mercedes, swaying her hips lightly as she smiled at them. "Changing for you (changing for you oh we do it. Oh we do it just for you. Changing for you) What was wrong with me. That I had to see all the changes I put you through. So now I'm (changing for you) changing (changing for you) really really really really really really really really (changing for you) changing girl (changing for you) really changing. Playing macho girl. Not giving a damn. And the love I gave to you so now I'm (changing for you) changing (changing for you. Gonna doit, gonna do it, gonna do it just for you) ooh (changing for you) changing for you (changing for you) ooh baby (changing for you. Gonna do it, gonna do it, gonna do it just for you) ooh baby (changing for you) really really really really really really really really changing."

They ended the song and the who club applauded as Rachel explained, "I chose it because it isn't a very well known song and because it expresses my feelings. I am changing myself because of all the hate I have gotten the past two year and I figure that everyone wants me to change otherwise they would keep telling me what's wrong with me. So this is basically for everyone because at some time or another, you or anyone else at the school has told me what I'm doing wrong and this is my way of telling you that I am going to change it and be the person you want me to be."

Quinn stood and looked at her, "So you became a slut?"

"What?" Rachel looked at him as everyone else just stared in shock.

"You went from being Rachel 'Rupaul' Berry to Rachel 'I'm a slut please just fuck me now' Berry. So how many guys have you slept with? Got any STD's yet?" Quinn crossed her arms, looking at the tiny singer.

"I-I didn't," Rachel said in a small voice.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I bet you bend over every time a guy asks you and now your clothes have finally caught up with you."

Tears form in Rachel's eyes as she tries to respond but can't. Finally Santana shakes out of her shock before standing, "Quinn stop it now. You told her to stop dressing in sweaters so she went with something a lot hotter, don't be mad because you could never pull it off."

Rachel looked at Santana, surprised she called her hot. Santana went down to Rachel, "Come on, let's go."

Rachel looked down and followed Santana out to her car. The Latina looked back, "I'll take you somewhere we can talk."

 **Sorry this was late and technically in on Sunday morning. I was a really busy person. But I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Even the people who are just reading it, it still means a lot to me. You guys are the reason that I write. There would be no point in me writing without you. I love hearing what you have to say about my writing and I want you guys to keep it up. So review, even if its negative, so that I can keep getting better and figuring out what y'all like. This chapter is titled after the song 'Changing For You' by Chi Lites. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: I'll be There for You_

When they reached Santana's house, the two exited. Rachel hadn't said a word since they left the school, even as Santana led her into her house. Santana opened the front door and stepped aside for her to walk in. Rachel silently walked in and stood there.

Santana looked at her and bit her lip before pulling Rachel into her living room to sit on the couch. The Latina looked at her for a while before she finally asked her one word, "Why?"

Rachel looked at her, "What do you mean why?"

"Why did you change your clothes?" Santana looked at her.

"I did it because I was hoping at least some of the insults would stop. But if today is any indication, it seems that no matter what my apparel is, I will never be enough," Rachel looked down at her hands. "I guess it was stupid of me to try. Now I no longer look like the 'fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very specific fetish' I instead look like someone who sleeps around. Which I don't by the way, I am still a virgin."

Santana looked down when she brought up one of the comments she made on the smaller girl's appearance. The Latina looked up at the last comment and couldn't help the smirk, "Oh I know, you don't need to tell me, even in those clothes, you scream virgin."

Rachel crossed her arms and frowned at the darker girl, "And what do you mean by that? What about me screams that I haven't had sexual intercourse yet? All three boys I've dated had potential to be the one I had sexual relations with for the first time."

Santana rolled her eyes, "First, Finn did not have potential. The only reason I was able to do anything with him was because I made him hold it long enough to do something. And Puck told me all about your 'don't touch me there' fest. I mean it was one of the reasons he came to me right after you two broke up. And Jesse was too stupid to figure out where to put it."

Rachel glared at her, "Yeah well I'm sorry I know how to say no." She stood, "Now if you're done I think I will take my leave now."

Santana looked at her, "You could leave now but remember that I drove you here so you would have to walk and walking down the street in Lima Heights Adjacent, you won't make it home a virgin. Especially wearing that."

Rachel looked down at her clothes before huffing and sitting down, "Why did you even bring me to your home? You hate me and I'm sure you wouldn't want me annoying you in your own home."

"Because I saw that what Quinn said really hurt you and she's my friend so I figured that it was my place to fix her mess so you would come back tomorrow," Santana shrugged casually as she reached for her remote.

"How nice," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Santana smirked and sat back, "So, want to watch another horror movie?"

Rachel looked at her, "Why do I think that I have no choice?"

"Because you don't," Santana laughed and turned on the move 'When a Stranger Calls.'

Rachel sighed and looked at the TV, "OK and how bad is this one? What is it about?"

The Latina looked at her, contemplating what to tell her, "It's not that bad, just a little suspenseful, it's more like a thriller than a horror movie. And it's about a babysitter."

Rachel groaned and her head fell back against the couch, "I guess I won't be babysitting to earn money."

"Please, I am saving these children. You would bore them to death," Santana teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Gosh I love spending time with you."

"I'm fucking awesome," Santana said as the movie started on the screen.

At the beginning, it's showing a carnival with kids and a few houses down it shows a home and a light turns on where a woman who is babysitting walks in. In the window a man is standing there so when the lights turn on the man attacks and the woman starts screaming but no one hears over the rides and screaming kids.

Rachel looked at Santana, horrified, "Santana, why can no one hear that poor woman? Why are they starting a movie like that?"

Santana laughed at the tiny diva, "Just watch, it gets better."

Rachel groaned as she watched. The next scene officers where carrying out black trash bags and someone said that they were filled with the babysitter and children. Rachel turned to Santana, "You are sick, I hope you know that. Children and a woman? Why would you think I would enjoy this when I am a vegan?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "It's not really people and it is just a movie so stop bitching and watch."

Rachel scowled and crossed her arms as she watched the movie in silence. The next 20 minutes or so nothing bad happened, just things to move the movie along. When the first call comes in, Rachel scooted forward on the couch to watch, interested. When the knock on the door came, Rachel jumped back grabbing Santana, only for the Latina to laugh at her.

Rachel pouted as the babysitter opened the door to reveal her friend, "Why are you doing this to me Santana?"

"Because I find it pretty fucking funny to watch you," Santana grinned as they kept watching.

When it came to the part where the officer told her that the calls she was getting were coming from the house Rachel shook her head, "Oh hell no. I am not watching this anymore. I can just see it now. When she goes into the kids room they are going to be dead. I won't do any more dead children Santana."

"Just shut up and watch the movie Berry," Santana rolled her eyes. "It's almost over then we will watch the musical of your choosing."

Rachel huffed and watched. When the sitter went upstairs to reveal that the two children were gone she turned to the Latina with a pointed look. Santana just rolled her eyes and pointed to the screen. It showed the sitter finding the kids.

The diva crossed her arms and watched it with a pout. When it came to the part where the killer was chasing them, Rachel jumped as he found them and grabbed Santana's arm. When the sitter later stabbed the killer in the hand, she hid her face on Santana's shoulder, "That is so disgusting. I mean these slasher movies are repulsive and revolting. How can you watch this stuff?"

"I because I love a good scare, you big baby," Santana laughed. "You can finish watching it, there is like two minutes left and it's just her talking to the police."

Rachel looked up and saw that she was telling the truth. She watched it and when it turned to credits she turned to the taller girl, "You pick, 'Cry Baby' or 'Beaches'?"

Santana thought for a second, "Well I don't like musicals very much but I definitely don't like 'Cry Baby' sorry Jonny Depp."

"Well 'Beaches' it is," Rachel stood and changed the movie. Then she sat down again, sitting a little closer to Santana then before.

They watched it and about half way through before the front door of the Lopez house opened. Santana glanced back at the door and smiled at her mother, "Hey mami. How was your day?"

Mrs. Lopez looked over at her daughter, "It was good. Who's your friend?"

Santana stood and smiled, "Mami, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel this is my mother, Maria."

"Hello Mrs. Lopez. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rachel stood, holding out her hand.

"Please, Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law, call me Maria," she smiled and shook the tiny girls hand.

Rachel nodded with a shy smile, "Alright."

Santana looked at Rachel then her mother, "Rachel is from Glee, remember when you went to Sectionals sophomore year?"

"Right, she did 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. I thought you were great and you sound a lot like Miss Barbara Streisand herself," Maria smiled at Rachel.

Rachel blushed, "I could never sound like her but thank you."

"Mami stop embarrassing her," Santana laughed at her.

"OK, OK, I'll go. I'll start on dinner," Mara chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"Well I should go home," Rachel grabbed her jacket.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Santana looked at her.

Rachel looked over at her, "I'm a vegan. I'm sure that what your mother is making will not accommodate to my life style."

Santana cursed herself for forgetting, "Well there is stuff I can make a salad for you, I have Balsamic Vinaigrette which I know is made out of natural herbs and spices. I can also make a vegetable salad type thing for you."

"You don't have to do that for me Santana. And honestly, I don't know why you are trying so hard. You hate me," Rachel shook her head as she looked at her. "If this is some elaborate plan to crush my dreams then just get it over with now. I don't have time to let myself be distracted by erroneous acts of friendship. I am way too busy with glee, school, and my 19 clubs. Not only that but…"

Santana cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth, "OK Blabbermouth, just calm down. I am not pretending. I figure we are the two hottest bitches in school so I figured we should get along and rule Glee Club with our awesome voices."

Rachel moved her hand away from her face, "We are amazing together."

Santana grinned, "You know it. Now watch the rest of your movie while I go and make you dinner because you are a pain in the ass."

Rachel laughed, "Fine but no animal byproducts or I will, as you like to say, ends you."

Santana smirked and walked to the kitchen, "I would love to see you try Rupaul."

Maria looked over at her daughter, "Did you just make fun of your friend?"

"Eh, she knows I'm kidding," Santana smiled at her. "But she is a vegan so I am going to make her something for dinner for her."

"How sweet. Would you like some help?" Maria looked at her daughter.

"No mami, I can do it," Santana smiled and pulled out a pot to boil some vegetables. She put in carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, and snap peas. She then started on the salad.

Rachel walked ten minutes later, "I was wondering if either of you would like some help? I'm also here to make sure that Santana doesn't slip something into my food."

Santana looked at the joking diva with mock hurt on her face as she put a hand to her chest, "I'm offended. I would never do such a thing."

"You did it to Mercedes," Rachel pointed out.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, but I apologized."

Rachel laughed, "Well you shouldn't do something you have to apologize for."

Maria laughed at them, "Alright girls, declaw. But you are fine Rachel, we have dinner covered."

Rachel nodded and bit her lip, "Well can I set the table?"

"Sure, they are in the cabinet by Santana's head. Her father will be home soon," Maria looked at her.

Rachel nodded and grabbed four plates out of the cabinet. She gave Santana a playful push with her hip before going to the dining room.

Santana threw a piece of cucumber that she was cutting at Rachel as she walked away, "I'll ends you."

Rachel laughed and put the plates down. She set them out then went to get the silverware. Once she was done, she sat at the counter.

15 minutes later Santana grinned at her, "We are all done."

Maria pulled out fiesta chicken stew, "I may have made stew Mija but because you made it, you are going to eat vegetables."

Santana groaned, "Mami, why are you going to ruin my stew?"

"Because I love ruining things for you," Maria joked before putting it out on the table.

Rachel laughed, "Vegetables are good for you Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever Rabbit."

"Santana," Maria warned.

"It's OK Mrs. Lo- Maria, I know she is just pulling my leg," Rachel smiled.

Maria smiled and looked at her phone as she got a message, "I'm sorry San but your father can't make it today."

Santana nodded, "It's OK Mami, I know that Papi is busy."

Maria smiled, "Well let's sit and eat before the food gets cold."

The two girls nodded and sat at the table, starting to eat. They ate in silence before Rachel spoke up, "This is really good Santana."

Santana nodded and smiled at her. Maria looked at Rachel, "So Rachel what are your plans after high school."

"I want to go to NYADA in New York to study musical theater. I want to be on Broadway," Rachel smiled at her.

"And she's going to win Tony's and Grammy's," Santana teased.

Maria ignored her child, "Well I'm sure you will be great."

Rachel looked at her plate, "Yeah, well NYADA is really hard to get into so I don't know."

"You'll get it," Maria smiled. "I have heard your voice before."

Rachel nodded and smiled back at her.

They made small talk for the rest of the meal. When they were finished and cleaned up Santana and Rachel left after Rachel promised to come back. Santana drove her home in silence. When they got to her house Rachel looked at her, "Thank you."

"For what?" Santana turned to her.

"For defending me in Glee and bringing me to your house to scare me," Rachel smiled at her with a small laugh.

"Well what else is a HBIC good for?" Santana grinned. "But you don't need to thank me, it was about time I did something nice rather than put you down."

"Well it's still nice," Rachel smiled. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Santana watched her get out and go into her house before pulling away and going home.

 **I'm sorry I missed my update on Wednesday but the place I was staying didn't have very good WIFI. So to make up for it I will be posting an update on Monday. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who reads, follows, likes, and reviews this. I love hearing what you have to say and I love that you guys are anxiously awaiting to see what happens and I know that this chapter was boring but I wanted some fluff so the next one will have some drama. So again thank you and I will post earlier on Monday. The song for this chapter is 'I'll be There for You' by Bon Jovi**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Truth_

 ** _Disclaimer: The scene in Sue's office is not my own. It is from the show and was written by Fox, not me. Just like how I don't own Glee._**

When Santana got to school the next day she immediately went to find Quinn, "What the hell was that yesterday Q?"

Quinn closed her locker and turned to looked at the glowering Latina, "What are talking about San?"

"Yesterday in Glee," Santana crossed her arms and started following her as she walked.

"I should be asking you that. I mean we are supposed to be friends and you go defend the hobbit, call her hot, and basically tell me that I'm ugly," Quinn looked at her, walking towards her first period class.

Santana rolled her eyes, "First off, Berry is my friend too. Secondly I didn't call you ugly, I just said that you couldn't pull off that look. And lastly, I really defended her because it was our fault that she changed her look. I mean we are her biggest tormenters about her clothes."

Quinn looked at her, wide eyed as she stopped, "You two are friends? Since when?"

"Well after our amazing duet we realized that we are the top bitches in Glee so we should be friends and put all of the rest of you in your place," Santana smirked at her. "I mean you have to admit, we were amazing."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"So, now it's your turn to answer me. Why the hell did you call her a slut in front of the entire club just because she did what we kept telling her to do?" Santana crossed her arms as they stared at each other.

Quinn let a smirk come to her face, "No reason. I just wanted to see what you would do since I caught you staring at her the other day."

"What are you talking about?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

Quinn just turned and walked into her classroom, not answering Santana. The Latina groaned and walked to her classroom.

Santana was walking down the hall with Quinn and Brittany to Glee when she saw Rachel. Santana smiled as they got closer, "Hey Berry, want to walk with us to Glee?"

Rachel looked up to see Quinn and quickly shook her head, "No there's um, something I have to do first so um I'll meet you there."

"You sure?" Santana asked and when she nodded, she smiled a little, "Alright well I'll see you."

Becky ran up to them and looked at Santana, "Coach Sue wants you in her office now."

Santana looked at the two blondes and Rachel before walking to Sue's office. When she walked in she saw that not only Sue was in there but so was Mr. Schuester and Kurt's father. "What's going on?"

Sue looked up at her, "Have a seat Santana." Santana sat down and when Mr. Shue pat her on the back she looked back at him before turning back to Sue. "I'm afraid we have some bad news and I think I am to blame."

Burt was pacing behind Santana, "Oh you think?"

"Watch your blood pressure Bubbles," Sue deadpanned. "In my campaign to become Ohio's newest congresswoman, I've said somethings that are not true and I don't feel good about it." Santana just stared at her confused about what she going on about. Sue stood and walked to her, "I set the tone for this campaign and now I'm afraid my slanderous chickens have come home to roost."

"Santana you should know that I have the phone number of a counselor who specializes in this," Santana looked back when Mr. Shue spoke up.

Her attention when to Burt as he added, "It's something that, uh, I've been through first-hand and I'd be willing to talk your family through it."

"What are you… What are you talking about?" Santana looked around at all the adults.

"Reggie 'the Sauce' Salazar sent me an advanced copy of his latest campaign add," Burt put in a tape to the VCR that Sue had.

"It turns out he has a niece that goes to this school and she overheard a conversation a couple of days ago between you and Finn Hudson," Santana looked at Sue as she spoke. Santana blinked and slowly turned towards the TV as she thought about the conversations with Finept.

Burt hit play and showed the ad that outed her. And even accused Sue of maybe being gay. Santana sobbed as she shook her head, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm so sorry," Sue looked at her.

Santana stood, "I haven't even told my parent's yet." She ran out of the office and down the hall as she cried.

Santana stopped at the end of the hall and put a hand on the wall as she sobbed into her hand. She couldn't believe that someone she didn't know, an adult, would stoop so low that he would out her to all of Ohio.

After crying for close to ten minutes Santana tried to get herself together, only to just quiet herself a little bit. She started toward the choir room, knowing the person to blame was in there.

Santana stormed into the room, after having wiped her eyes. She started towards Finn in the corner. Quinn and Puck noticed the look in her eye so they shot up to get in front of her.

"Santana," Mr. Shue warned as he saw her.

"I'm going to kill you Hudson," Santana ignored her teacher as she tried to push past her two friends to get at the scared looking boy.

"What the hell did I do?" Finn stood up.

"You ruined my life," Santana yelled then started yelling at him in Spanish. She got past the two before they grabbed her waist. Mike jumped up to help the other two hold back the struggling Latina.

"I didn't do anything," Finn looked at her.

Santana struggled to get out of their grip in order to get at Finn, "You outed me!"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Everyone who goes here knows and they couldn't care less."

"No because of you I will be outed on national television. I am being forced out of the closet even though I'm not ready," Santana managed to get out of their grasp.

Before Santana could get at Finn, Rachel stepped in front of her, "Santana. I know that you are mad at him but hurting him will only get you into trouble."

Santana looked at her, fists clenched. She glanced back at Finn before turning back to Rachel and when she heard Quinn tell her it was going to be OK she let her tears fall.

Rachel grabbed her into a hug as she started crying while everyone stared in shock. Santana let her for a second then pushed her away gently and wiped her tears, "I need to go tell my parents before the ad airs."

Santana steeled herself and sent a glare at Finn when Rachel spoke up again, "Do you want me to come with? I mean your mom seemed to like me at dinner so maybe if I am there to help you tell them she would be at least OK with it."

Santana looked down for a second then shrugged, "You don't have to."

Rachel looked at her and shook her head, "It's OK, I know how difficult this can be for you."

Santana looked at everyone staring at her before putting her glare back on her face, "I can still kick all of your asses so if you tell anyone about what happened in here I will ends all of you."

Everyone just stayed quiet as Rachel led her out of the room and out to the parking lot. Rachel took her to her car, "We can stop and get some coffee first or whatever might help you calm down a little before we tell them."

Santana crossed her arms, "I don't think anything will help me feel better. Finn is so lucky that you were in the room."

"Santana I know that what he did was wrong but you can't harm him. Yu know it's only going to get you into a lot of trouble and hurt the New Directions," Rachel looked at her. "Plus you could have hurt yourself."

"Please I probably would have just sunk my fist into all the fat that Finn Blubber has on him," Santana joked half-heartedly as she got into the car.

"While I normally don't allocate insults I will let that one pass because I know that you were hurt," Rachel said as she started her car. "Now I am going to take you to get ice cream because I find that it helps when I'm sad. Plus, I know this place that sells good vegan ice cream for me and amazing Rocky Road for you."

Santana laughed and looked out the window, "Alright. I guess I will make today my cheat day. As long as Coach Sue doesn't see me."

"I think you will be fine," Rachel smiled and drove out to the ice cream parlor. She parked and got out of the car along with Santana.

They walked in together and Rachel ordered something for the both of them before paying, despite Santana's protests. Santana sat at the table with her after they got their ice cream.

Rachel looked at her as they started eating in silence. Finally, she asked, "Do you know what you are going to say to your parents?"

"Honestly? I have no fucking idea. All I know is that I am scared as hell," Santana sighed and looked down. "I don't know what I would do if they didn't accept me. I mean, they are all I got. I'm just so scared that I'll lose them."

"Santana, they are your parents and if they really love you then they will accept you. This doesn't change who you are Santana. It makes no difference who you love. I know that people like to say that it's wrong and that it's a sin but Santana, it's not. It shouldn't matter to your parents who you love, just that you are happy and if they can't understand that then I feel sorry for them. Because you are an amazing person," Rachel smiled at her softly.

Santana looked up at her with a sly smile, "I think that is the first time I have listened to and enjoyed a Rachel Berry speech."

Rachel laughed, "Well I'm glad that you didn't want to punch me in the face when I said that."

"Hey that was Quinn who said she wanted to slap you every time you opened your mouth. I just said that you sound annoying," Santana grinned and laughed.

Rachel laughed and nodded, "I guess that's better than getting physical with me."

Santana nodded and smiled, "Well we should take the rest of this to go because I just want to get this over with. If I end up getting kicked out I want a lot of time to get my stuff together and finding somewhere to go."

Rachel frowned, "If it does come to that then you can always stay with me."

Santana stood and grabbed her ice cream, "I don't want to impose on you. I can always stay with Puck or Quinn."

"You wouldn't impose on me. I am the one offering so I obviously don't mind," Rachel stood and offered a smile.

Santana nodded and walked out in front of her. They both got into the car and drove to the Lopez house. When they arrived and Rachel turned off the car, Santana swallowed thickly, "I don't know if I can do this Rachel."

Rachel turned in her seat to look at her, "You can do this. You are the strongest person I know. And if things do go south, though I have hope that you will be accepted, you have me, Quinn, and the rest of the Glee club, we are your family."

Santana looked at her and nodded, "Thank you. I'm still nervous as hell though."

Rachel smiled at her and squeezed her knee gently, "I know but I am here for you."

Santana bit her lip and nodded a little, "Thank you."

"No problem," Rachel smiled and got out of the car.

Santana sat there for a second before she slowly got out of the car. She walked slowly with Rachel to the door, stalling with her hand on the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door, "Mami? Papi?"

"We are in the living room Mija," Maria called.

Santana led Rachel into the living room to see her parents on the couch together. Santana stood in front of them, "I have to tell you guys something."

Her father looked up, "What do you need to tell us?"

Santana sat on the couch across from them with Rachel, "Um, there is something that I have been fighting with for a long time and I want to keep fighting but there are somethings that are happening to me that are making it so that I can't keep it hidden and I thought that you would like to hear it from me rather than someone else."

"What is going on Santana?" Maria looked between the two teens in front of her.

Santana looked over at Rachel who gave her a reassuring smile, "Mami, Papi, I'm… gay. I like girls and I know that I shouldn't because I am supposed to like boys but I can't help it. I tried to be into guys, I dated Puck and I went out with so many guys but I was never into them, I was never really happy. The only time I have been happy is when I'm with Brittany. But if you have issues with that then you will be happy to know that Brittany didn't want to be with me. I was a second choice to some boy."

Santana looked down as she finished, waiting for her parents to tell her she was a disgrace. The Latina shook with fear as she waited for the answer from either of her parents. Rachel put a hand on her forearm, trying to calm her.

Santana let a tear fall before she looked up at her parents who were staring at her, "Please say something. Mami please." The tanned girl's voice was begging her parents to accept her.

Maria was silent for a few more moments, watching as tears slid down her daughters face, "Santana… How long have you been holding this in?"

Santana shrugged and answered in a broken voice, "I don't know. For years, I guess."

Her dad spoke up at this, "Why?"

Santana's throat closed up at this. Her dad thought she chose it; he was going to hate her. Rachel spoke up at this, "Mr. Lopez, it's not a choice. It's just what she feels and she can't change it. Not anymore than my fathers could."

Mr. Lopez shook his head, "I didn't mean why is she gay, I mean why did you keep it from us for so long?"

"I was scared. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me and that you would hate me for it," Santana's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Santana, we love you very much and something like this wouldn't make us hate you, we could never hate you," Maria said.

"San, we know that this isn't a choice you made and we aren't going to judge you for it," Mr. Lopez looked at his daughter. "But why did you say you had to tell us now?"

Santana didn't answer so Rachel spoke up, "Um, from what I heard in Glee, someone is running an ad about her being gay."

"What are you talking about?" Maria looked between the two teens.

"Coach Sylvester, she's been running smear ads. I guess one of the runners, Reggie Salazar is going to run an ad, outing me," Santana looked down as tears fell. "I'm going to be outed throughout the entire state."

"Oh Mija," Maria stood and went over to her daughter, hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled as she looked at the family. She watched the Latina break down in her mother's arms. Rachel stood and spoke quietly when Santana finally calmed down a bit, "I should get home."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay?" Santana looked up at her.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I can tell that you and your parents still have a lot to talk about and my fathers will be wondering where I am."

Santana nodded and stood, hugging Rachel, "Thank you for being here for me."

"No problem," Rachel hugged her back and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana smiled as she pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel smiled and said goodbye to her parents before she left, going home.

 **There is my make-up update. I will still be posting my update on Wednesday, I just missed last week. Again I want to say thank you to everyone, you all mean a lot to me and I hope that you continue to read this story and review, no matter whether it's criticism or praise. Anyway, the song for this chapter is, The Truth Limp Bizkit.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?_

The next day Rachel didn't talk to Santana all day, at least not until they got to Glee. She was sitting next to Kurt and Mercedes, wearing a thigh length black dress with short black heels.

Santana walked in and went past Rachel with a, "Looking good Berry," as she went to the back of the classroom.

Rachel blushed and her two friends wiggled their eyebrows at her as she gave them a light shove as she whispered, "Stop it."

Kurt and Mercedes laughed as Mr. Shue walked into the classroom, "Alright, more 80's today."

"Mr. Shue can I go?" Finn raised his hand. Mr. Schuester nodded and sat in his chair. Finn stood and walked to the front, telling the band the song. 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me' by Culture Club started.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn walked to her starting to sing, "Give me time to realize my crime. Let me love and steal. I have danced inside your eyes. How can I be real? Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Precious kisses, words that burn me. Lovers never ask you why. In my heart the fire is burning. Choose my color, find a star." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand when he said to find a star, only to have her pull it back.

Finn went and pulled Brittany to dance with him and, being her oblivious self, she slow danced with him as he sang, "Precious people always tell me, that's a step, a step too far. Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really wanna make me cry? Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really wanna make me cry?"

He let go of Brittany and she went back to her seat as he continued, walking in front of Rachel, "Words are few, I have spoken. I could waste a thousand years. Wrapped in sorrow, words are token. Come inside and catch my tears. You've been talking, but believe me, if it's true you do not know. This boy loves without a reason. I'm prepared to let you go. Then take it away. Everything's not what you see. It's over again."

Finn grabbed Rachel to dance with him but when he pulled her close she pushed him away and sat down again with crossed arms. He frowned but finished, "Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really wanna see me cry? Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really wanna see me cry? Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really wanna see me cry? Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really wanna see me cry? Do you really wanna hurt? Do really wanna see me cry?"

There was scattered applause from everyone except Mr. Shue and Brittany, who were giving him a loud round of applause. Mr. Shue stood, but before he could say anything Santana input, "I know that that song wasn't for me but I would still like to say that, yes I want to hurt you and I want to see your cry. Maybe your tears will keep you wet enough that you will be able to stay out of the water a little longer just so that I can make fun of you."

"Santana," Mr. Shue sighed. "I get that your mad at him-"

Santana interrupted him standing up, "No Mr. Shue, I am not just mad at him, I'm pissed. He fucking outed me to the entire state of Ohio, not to mention the people in other parts of the world who may see it. There was a reason that I hadn't come out yet, but did Finn Blubber think about that? No. He thought it would be OK to force me out of the closet. Haven't you seen what people have done to Kurt for being gay? It's even worse for me because I am a cheerleader. Do think anyone on the Cheerios are going to be OK with me being in the locker room with them? Or doing stunts with them? Everyone here hates me but the only reason no one had really retaliated because I'm a raging bitch who is not afraid to cut someone. But now? Now they have something to use against me. And what if my parents had been some bible pushers? I would be out on the streets right now, I'm lucky that they accept me. So no Mr. Shue. I'm not mad."

Everyone was silent as Santana sat back down. Rachel looked back at her and shot her a look, mouthing, 'You OK?' Santana just shrugged in response as she sat there. Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Well uh Finn. Why did you choose that song and what does it mean to you?"

Finn looked at Rachel, "I chose it for Rachel and to me it means that, if you're not with me then I'm hurting. And I want to know if you want to me to keep hurting or lessen my pain by being with me again because I still love you. I always have."

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "Finn, I already told I don't want to get back together. Yes, I still love you and maybe I always will but I just can't. I am tired of being hurt by you. Every time you say or do something wrong, you don't see it. I mean just recently with Santana, you did something really awful and you still haven't realized it or apologized to her. So Finn, for the last time, I won't get back with you."

Finn frowned and walked to his seat, crossing his arms. Mr. Shue looked at everyone, "Alright anyone else want to go today?"

Santana stood, "I have a song."

"Alright Santana. The floor is yours," Mr. Shue sat.

Santana walked to the front and looked at everyone, "Tumble out of bed and I stumble into the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition. Yawn, stretching and try to come to life. Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'. Out on the streets, the traffic starts jumpin' with folks like me on the job from 9 to 5."

Santana grabbed Quinn and Brittany, pulling them up to dance with her to the upbeat music. She grabbed Brittany's and twirled around with her and danced as she sang with her two friends, "Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'. Barely getting by, it's all takin' and no givin'. They just use your mind and they never give you credit."

Santana grabbed Rachel and Kurt while the boy grabbed Blaine and Rachel took Mercedes. All of them danced around as Santana continued singing with everyone, "It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it. 9 to 5, for service and devotion. You would think that I would deserve a fat promotion. Want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me." Santana got in Finn's face and gave his shoulders a little shove as she said her next line, "I swear that sometimes that man is out to get me!"

Santana continued alone but still danced with everyone while Rachel shot her a bright smile that she returned, "They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter. You're just a step on the boss-man's ladder. But you got dreams he'll never take away. You're in the same with a lotta your friends, waitin' for the day your ship'll come in. An' the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way."

Everyone joined in and Santana pulled Rachel in and danced a fast slow dance with her, she raised their entwined hands up and down, "Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'." Rachel laughed as Santana twirled her away and out before she turned to Kurt, spinning them once and dipping him, causing him to laugh with wide eyes, "Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'." Santana tapped Blaine's head as she sang her next line, "They just use your mind and you never get the credit."

Santana pulled everyone else but Finn up as she sang, "It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it. 9 to 5, yeah they got you where they want you. There's a better life, and you dream about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it. And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet."

Santana went to the middle to dance by herself, "9 to 5, whoa what a way to make a livin'. Barely getting' by, it's all about takin' and no givin'. They just use your mind and they never give you credit. It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it. 9 to 5, yeah they got you where they want you. There's a better life, and you dream about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it and you spend your life putting money in his wallet. 9 to 5, working 9 to 5."

Everyone clapped and cheered as they sat back down, causing Santana to smile. Mr. Shue clapped as he stood, "I have to say, I was not expecting country from you but well done."

"Well I have to admit that Dolly Parton is pretty badass," Santana laughed.

Mr. Shue chuckled, "Alright. Well other than her being a badass why did you choose it?"

"Well Shue, I chose it because in this world men don't respect woman. They think they can walk all over us because we aren't as good as them. We can be doing the same thing as men but we won't get the same recognition," Santana looked at Finn as she answered. She then added, "I was also hoping that Finn would get the hint that not all women do everything he says."

After she said her piece she went to sit down. Mr. Shue continued, "Alright well those were great performances. We have time for one more."

Puck stood and sang, 'Purple Rain' by Prince. When he finished he looked at Quinn, "I sang that because it is my weird way of apologizing to Quinn for what happened last year. I am sorry for what I did and I hope that we can be friends."

Quinn looked at Puck as everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer. After a few moments she spoke up, "Sure Puck, we can be friends."

Puck grinned as he walked to his seat. Mr. Shue stood up with a clap of his hands, "OK I will see you all tomorrow and I hope to see some more great performances."

Rachel stood with Kurt and Mercedes, walking out of the room. Rachel saw Santana walking down the hall and called out, "Hey Santana can I talk to you for a second?"

Santana turned around, "Um, I'm already late for Cheerios practice and every minute I'm late, Sue makes me run a lap."

"Oh OK," Rachel smiled at her.

"Why don't we go to your practice so she can talk to you after?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt looked at Mercedes then added, "Yeah, we can talk while we wait for you."

"Sure. But I'm sure you will be bored," Santana shrugged as she started walking again.

Rachel shot her two friends a glare as she continued to walk, "I mean it can't be any more boring than being at home alone for the next few hours."

They got out to the field and Sue yelled through the megaphone, "Sandbags, get your ass over here now."

Santana immediately took off at a sprint to her coach. All the other cheerleaders stopped their warm-ups to watch the interaction between their captain and their coach. Rachel sat on the bleacher with Kurt and Mercedes as she watched the two biggest bitches of the school.

"What makes you think it's OK to be late Tits McGee?" Sue yelled through the megaphone even though she was standing in front of her.

"The man child ran Glee a little later than usual," Santana hoped that the stab at Mr. Shue would help.

Turns out it just made Sue even more mad that it was Glee that made her late, "Start running." Santana immediately turned to run around the track. Sue yelled out after her, "And don't stop until you pass out from heat exhaustion, then you are going to get up and run through the routine until you puke."

Rachel turned to her friends, "Sue is really going to make her do that? It's like 100 degrees out here."

Mercedes shrugged, "I guess we will see if that really happens."

Rachel watched Santana run for 45 minutes, biting her lip nervously. Santana had started to slow down about 10 minutes ago. Sue noticed the slow down and yelled, "You better pick up the speed Sandbags or you will be doing the same thing tomorrow."

Brittany looked over at Santana from where she was holding up a girl and yelled when Santana didn't speed up, "Come on Sanny. You can do it."

Santana looked at her blonde best friend before she sped up just a little bit, her legs feeling like jelly. After a few more minutes Santana stopped and when Sue yelled at her to keep going she just bent over and threw up.

Rachel got up and ran to her with a water bottle, "Santana, are you OK?"

Santana shook her head as she panted heavily. Rachel handed her the water bottle as Sue yelled, "Porcelain, Aretha, go over and help Streisand with Tweedle Fake Boobs."

Mercedes walked over with Kurt and handed Santana another water bottle since she downed the first one. She drank half of it before she pulled it away to catch her breath. After a few moments she slowed her breathing a little.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded and gave her a small, shaky smile. Sue once again yelled, "Alright Jugs, you've had enough time to be lazy, get your ass over here and do the routine."

Santana sighed and walked over on shaky legs. One cheerleaders looked at her with a disgusted look on her face, "Coach, why is she still on the team? She's only here so she can watch us."

Sue turned on the baby Cheerio, "She's on the team because she is the best one and just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes looking at you talentless Cretans. Now shut up and run through the routine."

Santana looked down as she got into place, her legs still shaking. They started the routine with a toe touch jump which turned into the front row going to the ground while everyone else did a backflip. When Santana landed she stumbled a bit but caught herself and kept going through Sue yelling that it was sloppy.

They did a sophisticated dance routine before they got into 8 stunt groups of four. Brittany was Santana's base along with another junior Cheerio while a baby Cheerio was her back spot. They hoisted her in the air where two flyers from surrounding groups grabbed Santana's arms and helped her back flip into a group behind them.

They put her on the ground where Santana was again brought into the air again, not lifting her to full arms-length, just to their heads. The other groups did the same then together they did a front flip off of their bases hands.

Because of Santana's fatigue she didn't dismount right and she hit the ground before anyone could help her. All the other flyers landed on their feel but Santana went face down, trying to use her hands to catch herself as she yelled out.

When she hit the ground she screamed in pain and everyone stopped immediately. Sue went running down the bleachers as Rachel ran to her new friend.

Santana rolled on her back as she held her right hand in pain. Her wrist was twisted at a weird angle and the bone in her elbow was threatening to poke out of the skin. Rachel dropped beside her, "Oh my God Santana."

The Latina bit her lip and she closed her eyes to hold in her tears. She was trying not to let anyone see her cry but when Sue came over and grabbed her arm to see how bad it was she howled out and a tear fell.

Brittany came over, "Sanny. Are you OK."

Santana looked at the worried blonde and offered her a smile that turned to a grimace, "Yeah Britt-Britt. You know nothing hurts me. I'm too badass."

"Go shower," Sue looked at Brittany then shouted it at the rest of the Cheerios.

When Brittany was gone, Santana whimpers, "This hurts like a bitch."

Rachel looked at Sue, "Can we take her to the hospital?"

Sue looked at the three diva's surrounding her Cheerio before she nodded, "Yeah."

Rachel gently helped Santana up with the help of Kurt. They all walked to Kurt's car as Santana kept cradling her arm, tears falling against her will.

Rachel looked at her with a look of worry, "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like someone just threw my arm in a shredder," Santana whispered, not trusting her voice.

They got into Kurt's car and drove to the emergency room, taking Santana in. They brought her back ten minutes later, telling the three friends to wait in the lobby.

Rachel looked at the two diva's, "You guys can go. I'll wait for her here."

"How will you get home?" Kurt asked.

Rachel thought for a second, "Do you have your license Mercedes?" When she nodded Rachel took out her keys, "Can you guys get my car and drop it off here?"

They nodded and hugged her before leaving. They came in half an hour later and gave her her keys before leaving again.

After about two hours Santana came out with her arm in a cast and a sling. Rachel stood and walked over to her. Santana grinned at her, "See I am too badass."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina before looking at the doctor, "What happened?"

"Well she fell from a far height and dropped most of her weight on the arm which caused her wrist to shatter and almost sent the elbow out of her arm. She is lucky it didn't penetrate skin. But she will have to keep her arm in a cast for two months to let it set," the doctor explained.

Rachel nodded and sent a thank you before she led Santana out. They drove to Santana's house in silence. When they got there Santana turned to the future Broadway star, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Rachel smiled at her.

Santana smiled back and opened the door before turning to her, "I almost forgot, you wanted to talk to me."

Rachel looked at her for a moment before waving it off, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Go get some rest."

Santana nodded and got out, going into her house. Rachel sighed and drove home.

 **So this one was a little bit longer. I hope you liked it. I don't know much about cheerleading routines, only what I've seen at my high school and our coaches suck at making routines so I didn't want to use any of those. But next time I do a cheerleading scene I will ask my sister so hopefully it will be better. Anyways the song for this chapter title is 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?' by Culture Club. Also the song Santana did was '9 to 5' by Dolly Parton. Anyways please review and again I love all of you. See you Saturday.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Cool it Now_

Rachel walked into the school the next day and did her best to avoid Santana. She didn't want to have to talk to her yet so whenever she saw Santana walking up to her she would pretend that she was answering a call to her phone or that she had somewhere to be.

Now it was time for lunch and Santana walked up to Rachel while she was talking to Kurt and Mercedes. Santana walked up behind her and crossed her arms, "Alright Berry, stop ignoring me."

Rachel looked at her and feigned innocence, "I don't know what you are talking about Santana. I am not avoiding you. Not only have I been busy but I am trying to help you keep up your rep by not letting you get caught talking to 'Manhands'."

"Maybe we should go," Mercedes turned away with Kurt.

Santana stopped them, "No stay. I shouldn't be talking with her for much longer." She then went back to the short diva in front of her, "First of all it wouldn't ruin my rep talking to you because I have been seen talking with a lot of people from Glee since I joined, so that is bullshit and you know it. Now tell me why you have been avoiding me even though you said we would talk today."

Rachel looked at her hands, "Well I've been avoiding you because I thought you would be mad at me."

"For what?" Santana looked at her.

"Because it's my fault your arm is broken," Rachel said quietly before looking up.

Santana rolled her eyes, "This is not because of you. It would have happened whether you were there or not. Sue hates Glee. Though I hoped she would have let it slide since I was outed partly because of her. It was going against her campaign."

Rachel looked at her, uncertain, "Are you sure."

"Yes Treasure Trail," Santana said before turning and walking away. "See you in Glee. We will be talking after Berry."

Kurt turned to Rachel, "So why do you two need to talk?"

Rachel shrugged and she turned to walk to the cafeteria, "I don't know."

"Oh come on girl, don't lie to us," Mercedes and Kurt followed her into the cafeteria.

Rachel started to put together a salad, glancing them, "I was thinking of maybe telling her about how I feel."

"Oh no bad idea," Mercedes shook her head.

"Why?" Rachel turned to her as they moved.

"Because she is fresh out of the closet," Kurt looked at her.

Rachel stared, confused. Mercedes filled in, "She either won't share your feelings or she won't want to."

"So what you're saying is that even if on the off chance she does reciprocate my feeling, she won't want to admit it because she is a fresh gay? That makes no sense," Rachel said.

Kurt sighed, "She won't say she has feelings for you because you are at the bottom of the social caste here and she is already desperately hanging onto her popularity after she was outed."

Rachel nodding in understanding this time, "So no telling her, it would be bad. I'll think of another conversation to have with her."

Before either friend could say anything else to her, something was dumped on her head. They jumped away as she dropped her tray and turned to look at the laughing boys. She stared for shock for a second as the milk ran down her body.

Everyone stopped to see the reaction from the diva. Normally, with a slushy, she would just wipe some away and walk to the bathroom with her head held high. But as the cow made product seeped down her body, tears sprung to her eyes.

The boys in front of her laughed harder, "Look, the Lima Loser is going to cry over some spilled milk. I think that cow was abused Berry. We may not be able to throw slushies but no one said anything about milk."

Rachel still hadn't moved as it seeped into her clothes and shoes. Kurt and Mercedes grabbed her by the arms to lead her out just as someone started yelling at the boys. Rachel couldn't focus as more voices joined in.

Kurt and Mercedes brought her into the girls' bathroom, trying to coax Rachel to sit so they could clean her up. Rachel just stared ahead as tears fell and sat silently. They took paper towels, trying to clean up the milk. Just as they were finished with her arms the door opened to reveal the Unholy Trinity.

Brittany ran over, "Rachie are you OK?"

"Brittany insisted that she come make sure Berry was OK," Santana said as she stayed with Quinn.

"Sure," Quinn scoffed earning her an elbow to the ribs.

Brittany looked at Rachel as she just kept staring at the wall, "Is she OK?"

Rachel turned to her not wanting to scare the blonde. She offered a small, shaky smile, "Yeah, I'm good Britt. I think I am going to go home early and just shower about ten times." She stood and looked at everyone in the room, "Thanks."

She walked past them without a word and left. The other still in the bathroom looked at each other, wondering who should follow her.

Quinn nudged Santana, "Go, you take this one. Let her use the Cheerios showers."

Santana narrowed her eyes then ran out and followed the tiny singer out, "Hey Berry."

Rachel turned around, "What Santana?"

Santana walked up to her and said, "I know that you don't like missing out on school so I wanted to offer you the Cheerios locker room to shower. No one will be in there."

"I won't have anything to wear," Rachel whispered, looking down.

"I have some normal clothes in my locker. They might be a little big but I mean it's only half a day," Santana looked at her.

"OK," Rachel said before Santana led her to the Cheerios locker room.

They walked in and sure enough, no one was in there. Santana grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt for Rachel, "There are towels in there. I'll stand outside to make sure that nobody comes in."

Rachel nodded and went to get in the shower as Santana left to stand outside. After washing her body three times and her hair four times, she stepped out and dried off. She put on the shirt, which was only slightly too big, then the pants, which were too long. She then put on Santana's extra pair of white cheerleading shoes.

Rachel walked out and looked at Santana, "I am ready."

Santana looked at her and smiled, "You look good in my clothes."

Rachel blushed and looked at her, "Really?"

Santana looked at her, "Yeah, I mean it's kind of funny."

Rachel turned, "Well we should go to class."

"There is only 10 minutes left of 5th period so I was thinking we could just talk about what it is that you wanted to talk about now. Since we have 6th period together," Santana looked at her and started walking down the hall.

Rachel bit her lip and followed, she hadn't come up with a different talk yet, "You know I forgot what it is that I wanted to talk to you about."

Santana looked at her, "Rachel Berry does not forget talking."

Rachel sighed and kept walking. It took her a minute or two before she whispered, "I had second thoughts on what I wanted to tell you."

"Why?" Santana looked at her.

Rachel looked back at her, "OK. I am going to tell you something and I don't want it to change our developing friendship. I mean I know that we aren't really friends and that you don't really like me. Which is confusing because you have been really nice to me recently other than you are still calling me names. But you have turned them mostly to just Berry and you don't always call me names anymore which I appreciate but I would still rather have you call me Rachel but beggars can't be choosers. And I mean-"

Santana cut her off and stopped walking, staring at her, "First off Ber- Rachel, we are friends and second, just spit it out. Whatever it is, just spit it out."

Rachel looked at her, "Can I just have a minute to collect my thoughts?"

Santana nodded and watched her as she started pacing, wringing her hands. Santana let her do it for close to three minutes before she stopped her, "OK, can you just tell me what you want to tell me?"

Rachel took a deep breath then spoke quietly, "Santana, I like you. And I don't mean as a friend. I mean as in I think that I am bisexual and I want to date you because I realize that I like you and I don't want anyone, not Finn, not anyone else. And I know that you don't reciprocate my feelings because I annoy you. But I wanted to tell you because I couldn't keep it in anymore. I don't want to be unhappy anymore."

Santana looked at Rachel speechless. She hadn't been thinking Rachel would say that, she had tormented the girl for years. Santana didn't say anything, just stared.

Rachel didn't think as she leaned in to kiss Santana. Before their lips could touch, Santana pulled away and looked at her, "I'm sorry Rachel, I can't."

With that Santana left, leaving Rachel there as the bell rang and everyone filed out of class. Rachel wiped a tear away as it fell before turning and walking to 6th period. When she got to class, she realized that Santana did not show.

Rachel looked at her desk the entire period and when the period was over she walked to Glee. She walked slower than normal so when she got there almost everyone was already there. Everyone but Mr. Shue of course, which meant Santana was there.

Rachel saw the brunette seated between the two blonde Cheerios before she looked down and took her place in the back left corner of the room. This made everyone look at her since she usually sat in the middle front seat, the "Rachel Berry Seat".

Kurt and Mercedes looked back at her and asked if she was OK to which she just responded with a shrug before looking at her, Santana's, shoes.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable in Santana's clothes so she stood and went to Tina, "Hey T, do you still have your Slushy Kit?"

Tina nodded, "Yeah, why does someone need it?"

"No I was wondering if I could use the clothes. These aren't very comfortable," Rachel said, not seeing the flash of hurt on Santana's face.

"Yeah, let's just make it quick," Tina stood and they left so Rachel could change.

Quinn looked at Santana, "S, wasn't she wearing your clothes?" Santana just nodded so Quinn continued, "We all know that she was lying, so why doesn't she want to wear your clothes?"

Santana looked down and sighed, "She told me that she liked me."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "So then why is she acting so sad? Did you make fun of her?"

"No I did something worse," Santana mumbled.

"Did you kill her cat?" Brittany asked.

"What? No. She doesn't have a cat Britt," Santana looked up at the blonde's serious face.

Quinn shook her head at the other blonde, "What did you do?"

Santana sighed, "Well first I didn't give her an answer, I just stared there looking at her. I mean, I couldn't believe it, the girl I liked just told me that not only was she into girls but that I was the girl that she was into." Santana took a deep breath, "Then she leaned in to kiss me and God did I want to kiss her. I mean she was right there in front of me, wanting to kiss me too and I could have just kissed her but instead I pulled back and told her that I could be with her before running off."

Quinn sighed, "Santana, you are an idiot."

"Thanks," Santana muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to her, or if we are lucky, Mr. Shue will pick an assignment this week that will help you find a song for her," Quinn looked at her.

"Shue's assignments never help us," Santana said.

"Well Q and I will help you," Brittany smiled.

"Britt's right. We will help you find a song," Quinn said as Mr. Shue walked in with Tina and Rachel in tow.

Rachel walked to Santana with her head down, silently handed her her clothes then walked back to her seat.

"OK this week," Mr. Shue wrote on the board, "Is New Edition week."

"Another 80's themed assignment?" Blaine looked at Mr. Shue.

"Well yes and no," Mr. Shue walked toward them. "They started in the 80's but they are still going on now. The reason I picked them is because they are a lot like you. Thirty years they have been performing and yet they haven't been recognized for that talent. They have been through ups and downs, break ups, band members leaving, one member not really being a role model."

Mike coughed, "Santana," causing most members to give a chuckle.

Santana chose to ignore him and Mr. Shue continued, "They started when they were about 13 and being so young they just went and signed any contract they got. They weren't thinking about the consequences of that. They signed saying they would only get 7% of ticket sales and only if it was a sold out concert. They did about 25 of their shows for free before they made anything. And it took them well into their 20's before they could get their mother's out of the ghetto. They finally wised up and took matters into their own hands and no they have a lot more money than they did before. So for this week I want you to pick a New Edition song and just let their music teach you something."

Everyone looked around at each other with smiles on their faces. Quinn turned to Santana, "I have the perfect song for you to do. We will start working on it after cheer today."

Santana just nodded as Mr. Shue continued, "Rachel, would you like to start us off?"

Rachel shook her head, "Not today Mr. Shue."

Finn stood, "Actually can I go Mr. Shue?"

Everyone groaned in protest but Mr. Shue let him go anyways, "Just let him."

Finn went to the front and looked at Rachel, "I know that you said that you didn't want to get back together but I thought I would give it one more chance." He called Mike and Blaine up to help to which they agreed but only because they said they loved the band.

Finn looked at her as 'Mr. Telephone Man' started. Finn's voice more prominent as Blaine and Puck sang in the background, "Mr. Telephone Man. There's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time. Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time."

The two boys danced around Finn as he continued alone, "When I dial 611, computer service, she said, 'Hello, may I help you please?' I told her something must be wrong with my phone 'cause my baby wouldn't hang up on me."

Finn did a small dance with the other two as they joined in again, "Mr. Telephone Man. There's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time. Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time."

Blaine continued on as he looked at Kurt with a smile, "She let the phone ring 20 times before she answered. Let me tell you what happened then. A minute later I got the operator saying please hang up and place your call again. Baby!"

All three sang again with Finn as the more prominent one, "Mr. Telephone Man. There's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time." Blaine and Mike sang the line again while Finn sang, "I try to dial her number, I get a click every time."

Finn sang with Mike and Blaine in the background, "Some strange man is on the telephone. (On the telephone). He keeps telling me my baby ain't home. (That she's not home)." Blaine came on, "She got no party line. Situation blowing my mind!" Then Finn, "Oh, I just can't take this anymore!"

Mike continued on, "Please operator, see what you can do. I dialed the right number but I still couldn't get through. Could you just check the line just one more time if you can? I'm pretty sure her phone wouldn't be answered by no man."

They went to the chorus again, "Mr. Telephone Man. There's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time. Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line. When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time."

Finn sang, "Must be a bad connection. I give her my love and affection. (Awe sugar) I just can't take this no more! This situation is blowing my mind. Can't get my baby on the line! I tried dialing information (Mr. Telephone Man) I can't get no cooperation (Mr. Telephone Man). The system on the phone, telling me my baby ain't at home. Ah… I… I just can't take it anymore. Help me out. Please Mr. Telephone Man. Help me out. Please Mr. Telephone Man."

Rachel stood and walked up to him as everyone stared, "Finn…" She sighed and shook her head, "Please stop doing this. It makes me feel worse every time I tell you no, but the answer will always be no. I'm sorry Finn."

"There is nothing I can say this time?" Finn looked at her. Rachel shook her head and Finn nodded, "OK, I'll stop."

When he sat down, Rachel turned to Mr. Shue, "I think I have a song now."

Mr. Shue nodded, "Go ahead Rachel."

Rachel bit her lip and looked down as 'Cool It Now' started. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rory stood to help her out as she started. They danced but she just stood there, "Everybody's saying, seeing things without knowing that life brings a change and they've been checking all the signs (Checking all the signs). My friends say I'm love sick cause I… all I keep thinking about is her in my arms. (Gotta see what loves all about) and I won't be the same, until she is mine friends keep telling me to…"

The other three joined in, "(Cool it now). You've got to cool it now (Ooh, watch out). You're gonna lose control. (Cool it now) You've got to slow it down (Slow it down). You're gonna fall in love. Every day I walk her home from school and she tells me how she really feels. And there is no doubt in my mind that this girl is one of a kind. Ohh. 'Cause all I keep thinking about is her, in my arms. (Gotta see what loves all about) and I won't be the same, until she is mine. Friends keep telling me to (cool it now). You've got to cool it now (Ooh, watch out). You're gonna lose control. (Cool it now) You've got to slow it down (Slow it down). You're gonna fall in love. (Cool it now) You gotta cool it now (Ooh watch out). You're gonna lose control. (Cool it now) You've got to slow it down (Slow it down). You're gonna fall in love. All I keep thinking about is her in my arms. (Gotta see what loves all about) and I won't be the same, until you are mine friends keep telling me…"

Kurt went first, "When you got a girl who takes her time, you must slow the pace, you can't mess with her mind."

Mercedes went next, "If she feels the same, she'll let you know. Just prepare yourself or be ready to go. And I hope this message stays on your mind. Cause you almost lost a girl who is right on time."

Then it was Rory, "There is just one more thing that you got to know, just cool it down and stay in control."

Rachel started again, "(Cool it now). You've got to cool it now (Ooh, watch out). You're gonna lose control. (Cool it now) You've got to slow it down (Slow it down). You're gonna fall in love." There was a small music break and the three danced, Rachel not feeling like dancing. Then she started again, "All I keep thinking about is her in my arms. (Gotta see what loves all about) and I won't be the same, until you are mine. Oh, listen to me let me tell you…"

Everyone stared at Rachel as she turned to the three behind her. This was the first time she was going to rap, "Why are you all coming down on me? Tryin' to tell me how my life is supposed to be. I know you're only trying to help me out. Tryin' to show me what life is really about but this time I'm going to make it on my own. So why don't you fellaz just leave me alone? Kurt, 'Cedes, Rory, and Rachel. If I like a girl who cares who you like?"

The three back-ups sang, "Cool it now. Ooh watch out. Cool it now, slow it down. Cool it now. Ooh watch out. Cool it now, slow it down. Cool it now ooh watch out. (Cause you're gonna lose control). Cool it now (You've got to slow it down) slow it down. (You're gonna fall in love). Cool it now."

Then it was just Rachel, "Cool it now. Slow it down. You're gonna lose control. (Cool it now) You've got to slow it down (slow it down). You're gonna fall in love. Cool it down. Slow it down. Cause you're lose control. (Cool it now.) You've got to slow it down (slow it down). (Cool it now, Ooh watch out. Cool it now, slow it down)."

Rachel looked at everyone as the song ended, "Yes I am bisexual and I would prefer that fact to stay between all of us please. I don't want people to know yet." With that she left, leaving everyone to start talking to each other.

Quinn looked at Santana, "You really did mess up. We need to get started on that song."

"Yeah, I know," Santana looked at Quinn and sighed. "Let's go."

 **I know that I am a day late, but I had a busy day yesterday, I guess that's what happens when you hang out with drama friends (us drama kids are giant weirdos) so I hope the fact that this is longer will save me this time. I promise that the next chapter will be about 6,000 words just to make it up to you. Anyways this chapter is 'Cool it Now' by New Edition.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Helplessly in Love_

Santana went to Quinn's house with her and Brittany. They went down to the basement and Quinn showed her the song. When it was over Santana looked at her, "OK, I don't think I love her but I do like her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes well no one writes songs about liking someone so I mean this is what you get or you could, oh I don't know, talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"I can't talk to her; I am too much of a spaz. The only reason I could tell Britt-Britt about how I felt was because we were best friends and even that took forever and I had to sing a song in front of everyone. And that didn't go too well for me," Santana bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Brittany muttered, looking down.

Santana shook her head and smiled at Brittany, "It's OK Britt. I mean you are happy with Wheels so then I am happy for you. Plus, I wouldn't have started talking to Berry if you hadn't turned me down."

Brittany just grinned back at her friends before Quinn interrupted, "Yeah and you might want to start calling her Rachel and being a little nicer. Calling her Treasure Trails in the hallway isn't really helping."

"It's just habit," Santana looked at her. "Do you really think that it is making things worse?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I mean I wouldn't want to be made fun of by someone I had a crush on."

Santana sighed and flopped on her back on the couch, "I'm the worse person ever."

Brittany shook her head, "You aren't the worse Sanny. I totally know more people who are badder than you."

"It's more bad Britt," Quinn said.

Brittany shook her head, "No, it's like fatter."

"Sweetie, it's more bad," Santana looked at the blonde.

Brittany sat there thinking about before she stood up, "OK let's work on Sanny's song for Rachel."

Santana stood, "Yeah, I want her to like it."

Quinn stood, "You need her to like it otherwise you are going to be alone forever."

"Thanks Q," Santana muttered as she laughed.

"I'm only kidding," Quinn smiled as she turned on the song. "But you will look funny dancing with only one arm."

Santana shook her head, "Yeah well I am going to blame coach for this. She is truly the devil incarnate."

"Pretty much, I don't even really know why I wanted to join the team again in the first place," Quinn shook her head.

"Because you are a power hungry bitch who outed my boob job," Santana laughed.

"Sorry?" Quinn shrugged.

"Whatever, let's get started," Santana laughed and they started working on the song.

Santana had a little trouble getting the dance to look right with only one arm and not bouncing around too much. At one point she took her turn to fast and caused her arm to bounce around and she howled in pain, clutching her arm.

"You OK S?" Brittany looked at her.

"I'm fine," Santana said through clenched teeth. "I can't do this Q, I'll either hurt myself or look like an idiot and after Pillsbury Doughturd, Rachel won't want to date another imbecile."

Quinn sighed and shook her head, "A) you are nothing like Finn and B) we will just have to secure it tighter to your chest so it doesn't flop around."

Santana looked at her, "Why am I doing this? I mean what if she hates me now? I mean she didn't even want to wear my clothes anymore."

"That's because you broke her heart. Trust me, if you tell her that you feel the same she will be all over you. I mean you two will be the cutest couple in Glee club yet because you might be able to get her to shut up every once in a while," Santana nodded her head at that. Rachel talked way too much. "And she might be able to get you to be a little nicer. Also I saw you two together doing that duet, I may not like her but you two look good together."

"I just don't want to mess it up Q," Santana sighed and sat down. "I mean, she's the only other person I've liked and I don't even know why I like her."

Brittany sat next to the two of them, "Well there has to be some reason that you like her. Does she read you stories like Lord Tubbington does to me?"

Santana shook her head, "No, when we were trying to pick out our song and she kept pulling out Barbra Streisand and musical numbers, it was just irritating. But then she accidentally called me a selfish bitch and I know that usually I would have kicked someone's ass for calling me that," Santana smiled as she continued. "But when she looked so scared afterwards and us never having heard her swear before, I don't know. I didn't want to hit her, I wanted to hug her and tell her that I wasn't going to kick her ass."

"Then the duet was fun and I realized that we sounded good together and I wanted to do more with her. And every time Finnept sings those stupid songs to her I want to kick his ass and tell him that he's not good enough for her. I want to be singing those songs to her to get her to date me instead."

Santana looked at Quinn, who was smiling at her, "But Quinn, what made me really fall for her was when I made her watch a horror movie and she got scared. She jumped into my arms for protection."

Quinn smiled, "So I guess you do know why you like her."

"Yeah," Santana let her head fall back against the couch. "So why couldn't I just tell her that I like her? Why couldn't I just kiss her?"

"You were scared," Quinn said.

"Everyone gets scared," Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulders. "But now you know she likes you, so that's good right?"

"Yeah Britt, it's good," Santana smiled and kissed her head.

Brittany stood suddenly, "I was supposed to meet Artie, we have a date."

"Well go, I'll see you later," Quinn stood and hugged her, then Santana stood and did the same thing.

Brittany nodded and ran out, going to meet Artie.

Santana laughed and sat down, "That girl will never learn will she?"

"Probably not," Quinn laughed and sat next to her. "So what did she say when she told you she like her?"

"Just that she knew I hated her but she liked me. Which me running away didn't quench her fear," Santana looked at her and frowned, "When will I stop messing up?"

"I can't tell you that," Quinn offered a sympathetic smile.

"I know," Santana sighed.

Quinn looked at her phone as it went off. She looked at it then up to Santana, "Um San, we may have a problem."

"What now?" Santana groaned.

"Someone recorded your conversation with Berry," Quinn looked at her, showing her the video.

Santana looked at her, wide-eyed, "Can no one have a private conversation in that stupid school?"

Quinn looked down at the comments, "Well one good thing, they aren't making fun of you. Bad news, they are trashing on Rachel to the max."

"What?" Santana took the phone and started reading some of them. 'I always knew that the thing was a dyke.' 'Even she couldn't get Lopez to like her.' 'She got out of there quick, I mean I would have just laughed at her.'

Santana stood dropping the phone onto the couch. Quinn stood and followed her up the stairs, "Where are you going Santana?"

"To kick Jewfro's ass, we both know it was him," Santana growled as she walked out of the house.

"Santana stop, you can't fight him, your arm is broken. Plus, you know that Rachel doesn't like violence so even if you are doing it for her, she still won't like it and you are trying to win her over," Quinn grabbed her good arm. "Just wait until tomorrow then you can slash everyone down with your words."

Santana looked at her for a second before sighing, "Why do you always have to be right?"

"I don't know," Quinn dragged her back inside.

When Rachel got to school the next day it was worse than she thought. People kept pointing and laughing, calling her a dyke. One of the older Cheerios tripped her as she walked to class and gave a fake, 'Oops,' before walking away laughing with other girls.

Rachel stood and grabbed her books before walking to her locker again. Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes were waiting for her when she got there.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked as she opened her locker.

Rachel shrugged and put in a book before pulling out another one and grabbing a notebook. Kurt bit his lip, "I'm sorry this happened."

Rachel shrugged again and closed her locker, "Well one good thing happened. Now everyone is focused on me and they won't worry about Santana anymore. Everyone is just so happy to get more dirt on me."

The three followed Rachel as she started walking, Blaine adding, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Some people are blaming my fathers, saying they turned me gay. I had to come out to them last night, they were fine with it, not fine that I hid the fact for so long," Rachel sighed. "I don't get this school's obsession with gossip. I am already feeling like an idiot and they are just adding fuel to the fire. I should have listened to you and not told her."

Mercedes looked at her, "I'm sorry. We didn't think this would happen."

Rachel shrugged, "Its whatever. I should have known she wouldn't have reciprocated my feelings. I was just being naïve to think she would have liked me too."

"Rach, it's not naïve," Kurt said.

"I have to get to class," Rachel muttered and walked away. In class wasn't any better than being outside of class. People kept whispering and laughing.

By the time Rachel got to Glee she thought she was going to be in the clear for the day. Things did not go as planned. As usual, Rachel was the first one there and as soon as she opened the door, she wished she hadn't been the first one there.

When she opened the door a bucket of sludge fell on top of her head and the bucket hit her head as it fell. It fell to the floor with a clang and on the bottom she saw the word 'DykeBerry' scribbled in big letters.

Rachel couldn't move as she stared at the contents spilling down her bottom. She didn't register the dull ache on the top of her head or the sounds of the other Glee members walking down the hall towards her. She didn't even flinch when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

Sam was in front of her, trying to talk to her but she just turned away and threw up. Everyone was now in the room and saw her crouch on the floor, hands and knees as she emptied her stomach on the floor, then a trash can when someone brought it over.

When she was done she just sat there, not saying anything. Someone had started pulling off the meat chunks and intestines off of her and throwing them away.

People kept trying to talk to her but she wasn't responding. Brittany even got in front of her since it seems to work last time, "Rachie? Why don't we go to the locker room? We can clean you."

Rachel didn't answer as she stared straight ahead, tears falling down her face. Kurt and Mercedes tried talking to her but she didn't answer them either.

Finally, Santana crouched in front of her, "Rachel? Why don't we go get you cleaned up?" Rachel turned slightly to look at her but she didn't say anything. Santana held out her hand, "Come on, let's get you showered and changed."

Rachel just stared for a second before she took her hand and Quinn came over to help her stand up. Together Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes walked to the Cheerios locker room so that Rachel could shower while everyone cleaned up the mess so she didn't see it when she got back.

Rachel came out 45 minutes later, dressed in the same outfit Santana had given her yesterday. She looked at everyone, still not talking. Brittany walked over and hugged her, "Are you OK Rachie?"

Rachel just stood there and didn't say anything.

Brittany pulled away and frowned, "Why isn't she saying anything?"

"She is just shocked Britt," Quinn grabbed Brittany.

"Come on, let's get to Glee," Santana put an arm through Rachel's and guided her back to Glee.

As soon as they entered everyone started asking Rachel questions but Mr. Shue silences them, "Rachel, are you OK?"

Tina answered, "She still isn't talking but she is clean now."

"I think we should take her home," Kurt stood and went to the front. "Blaine and I can stay with her until her dads come home."

"I think that's a good idea Kurt," Mr. Shue said and Santana looked at Rachel before giving her over to Kurt and Blaine.

The two boys took her out and took her home. She didn't say anything to them, no matter how much they tried to talk to her. Even when her father's came home and tried to talk to her she didn't say anything.

Hiram and Leroy thanked the boys then after they left they got Rachel a cup of water, in the cup Shelby got her. They brought it to her and she took it, drinking it slowly.

When she was done she turned to them, "It was horrible."

"I know sweetie," Leroy hugged her and then Hiram joined in.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Leroy stood to make dinner. He made Rachel's favorite, Vegan Garlic and Chives noodles.

When they sat down to eat, they stayed in silence for a few minutes until Rachel spoke up, "Dads, can I tell you something?"

"Of course sweetie," Hiram looked at his daughter.

Rachel played with the noodles on the plate with her fork, before telling them in a voice barely above a whisper, "I just want you to know that this has nothing to do with you, it's just something that I have found out recently. And it was posted online and I want to tell you before someone else tells you or you see it online." She stopped and took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous that they would be pissed she was gay, she was worried that they would be mad at her because she didn't tell them sooner, "I'm bisexual. I like girls like I like boys. And right now I like girls a little more."

Both men were silent for a moment before Leroy spoke up, "What are you so nervous about? We aren't going to judge you, sweetie. You can like whoever you like and we will support you no matter what."

"I know I just… I didn't want you to get mad because I didn't tell you sooner," Rachel said.

Hiram smiled at their daughter, "Honey, we know how long it can take for you to figure out what it is that you are. Your sexual orientation can be a difficult and scary thing."

"We aren't mad that you waited until you were certain that that is how you feel. Especially since it can be even more confusing that you like both sexes," Leroy added on after his husband. "Why do you say that it's online?"

Rachel looked down for a long moment before replying in a whisper, afraid her voice would crack, "I just… I like someone. I started hanging out with her because of a Glee assignment and I don't know… I guess we became kind of friends. I… well… I developed feelings for her and I tried to tell her yesterday. I told her I liked her and, like an idiot, I tried to kiss her. Well she doesn't share my feelings and when I went in to kiss her she pulled away and ran away." She started to raise her voice as she continued, "I should have known though, I should have known that I wasn't good enough for her. She's Santana Lopez, I mean I changed my entire look for her and she didn't bat an eye. She's tormented me my entire life and she hates me so I don't know why I thought that she could actually like me."

She was crying now and her fathers' just came over and gave her a hug, trying to calm their little girl. When she finally calmed down she kissed them goodnight and went to bed.

Santana hadn't seen Rachel all day and when she saw the tiny diva, she immediately felt guilty. The starlet was surrounded by Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina, all wiping colored liquid off of Rachel. She was in a white button up shirt, a purple and gray argyle sweater, white knee highs, and a gray pleated skirt.

She was back to the 'Rachel Berry' look.

Santana clenched her fists, "They slushied you?"

They all looked up but Mercedes answered before Rachel could, "It's Kool-Aid, not that you care. You made it clear that you don't like her."

"You could have at least talked to her instead of running away. Of course, unless you wanted to humiliate her like this all along," Kurt quipped.

Rachel grabbed their arms and pulled them down to sit with her again, "Don't, it's OK, it's my fault. I apologize for their outbursts. I understand why you don't want a dwarf."

Before Santana could say anything else Brittany came running up to Santana and jumped onto her, "Sanny!"

Santana turned to look at the ditzy blonde who had a frown on her face, "Britt, what's wrong?"

"Finn was mad at you because he said that you hurt his girl and made her gay. Then he called you a slut," Brittany pouted even more. "Then he said that you did the same thing to me, but I hurt you. You didn't hurt me."

"Britt, it's OK. I understand now, it was unfair of me to ask you to break up with your boyfriend for me. He was comfortable with being with you in public, I wasn't yet," Santana rubbed her one arm, trying to calm her friend.

"I told him it was my fault you didn't kiss Rachie," Brittany continued like she didn't say anything. "Because I made you sad and you didn't want to kiss someone when you were sad. Then he said that I was an idiot."

Santana let her arm drop from the girl as everyone else stared. She clenched her fist tight and growled. She started forward, "I am going to kill that giant oaf. I'll beat his ass with my one good hand. He can call me a slut all he wants but he isn't going to call you an idiot. You aren't stupid, he's the idiot."

"Sanny please don't," Brittany looked at her. "No violence, you'll get into trouble."

"I don't care if I get into trouble Britt, he needs to learn that he can't say and do what he wants," Santana went past the blonde just as Finn walked into the room.

Finn saw the angry Latina and before he could react, she kicked him in the balls. When he fell to his knees, holding his crotch she spat, "Next time you treat any of these ladies in here with disrespect, a broken hand won't stop me from killing you."

With that she punched him as hard as she could in the face. She started jumping and waving her hand, as she swore at the pain. Finn grunted and fell to the floor at the impact.

That's when everyone started moving, Kurt went to his brother along with Puck. Brittany went to Santana then came Rachel.

"San, you shouldn't have done that," Brittany looked at her.

"Yeah I realize that now," Santana hissed through clenched teeth as she kept waving her hand, hoping to shake away the pain.

Rachel looked at her and sighed, "Let me see your hand."

Santana reluctantly gave her hand over for inspection. She bit her lip as Rachel looked over it. When she was done she let go and muttered, "Just a little bruising is all." Then she turned and went to her seat.

Santana sighed and went to sit, Puck had taken Finn home, promising he'd get him to stay silent. The rest of the class went by as normal.

Mercedes and Kurt did 'Count Me Out'. They got a big applause and then Rory did 'My Secret'. He got his applause then Mr. Shue ended class.

Santana walked down the hall with Quinn to her car, "Q, I don't know if I can do this tomorrow, I mean, she is really upset with me. She told me she understood why I didn't want her. And used one of my insults to solidify it. I mean what if she rejects me just to get back at me. I don't know if-"

Quinn cut her off, "S, she is totally head over heels for you. If you tell her that you like her too, she will totally swoon. Just give it a chance."

"Fine but if this goes wrong, I'll kill you," Santana said.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go eat, I'm hungry," Quinn laughed and led her out to the car. They went to Breadstix then went to practice the song and Santana's speech a bit.

Tomorrow was not going to be easy for the Latina at all.

 **So I couldn't make it till 6,000 because I wanted to wait until the next chapter until I did Santana's song so maybe that one I can make 6,000. But I did do this longer than all the others. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviews and I wanted to tell Trumuh; It's totally awesome that that was your first horror movie. I watched is about 5 years ago with my mom and thought it was pretty cool, not really scary since I have been watching horror movies my whole life, but a good suspenseful one.**

 **If anyone notices anything I'm messing up please let me know, I need help in order to get better. Anyways I'll see you Saturday and thank you for reading. Also the name of this is 'Helplessly in Love' by New Edition. Please review, favorite and follow if you can. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: If It Isn't Love_

Santana came to school that day, nervous as ever. In 6 and a half hours she would tell Rachel that she liked her in front of the entire Glee club. She felt like going home and hiding under her covers but she knew that she couldn't turn back now.

She knew that she liked Rachel but she couldn't exactly place why. She talked to Quinn about it and she knew that she liked the Diva for more reasons than she said, but she just couldn't exactly tell why she liked her. Just that she was always really nervous and excited to see her all at once.

She figured if her reasons were good enough for Quinn then they should be good enough for Rachel. Santana was new to the whole expressing her feelings things and last time didn't go so well. She just hoped that Rachel wouldn't go running back to Finn because Santana rejected her.

During all of her classes, Santana kept rehearsing her speech in her head. She just had a feeling that she was going to mess it up so she kept repeating it in hopes that it would stick in her mind and she would be able to get most of it when it came time. She knew that if she didn't plan it, she would look dumb in front of everybody.

When it came time for Glee she was wringing her hands and biting her lip, worried that she wouldn't get the performance right. She wanted it to be good because the Diva was known to gravitate towards leading men and Santana wasn't exactly a leading anything, other than leading tormentor.

Puck, Tina, and Mike started the class singing, 'Hey There Lonely Girl' earning a standing ovation. Mr. Shue walked to the front after they finished and clapped, "Good job you three. There is time for one last New Edition song, is there anyone who wants to go?"

Quinn raised her hand and smirked, "Santana has a song Mr. Shue."

Mr. Schuester looked pleasantly surprised, "Alright Santana, show us what you got."

Everyone watched with shocked faces as Santana stood and nervously walked to the front with Quinn and Brittany. Santana didn't volunteer to sing solos very often and she looked like she was going to be sick.

The three stood there, Quinn and Brittany with big grins while Santana looked at everyone like this was the last thing she wanted to be doing. She took note that Finn wasn't there, which eased her panic a little, she didn't have to worry about him yelling at her for hitting on 'his girl'.

She leaned over to Quinn and whispered, "Can I back out and run away now?"

Quinn kept the smile but looked at her and said through clenched teeth, "You run away and I'll kick your ass."

Santana bit her lip as everyone stared at the weird exchange. She then walked over to the band and told them her request before going back to the middle. The intro to 'If It Isn't Love' started. They did it almost exactly like in the music video. Quinn and Brittany had both hands in the air, doing a kind of Jazz Hands as the spun in a half circle. On the drum hits they stomped their foot and put their hands down. Santana did just the in the air Jazz Hands with one hand for three drum hits then she joined them in the spinning.

As they started to get halfway through the intro Blaine and Mike stood to join them, having known the dance, to complete the five-member boy band. They all danced together and Santana started singing, being a little awkward with only one hand, "I don't love her, I tried to tell myself, but you can see it in my eyes… So don't deny, I can't fool no one else, the truth is in the tears I cry…"

The other four joined in the background in the chorus, "Cause if it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind? And if it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? If it isn't love…"

They added in some moves where they didn't have the men dancing in the music video, but most of it was exactly like the video. Santana continued on, "I told her I'd never fall in love, but now I know better… How does it feel? I can't describe this feelin', that came when I saw her last night… She got to me, I'll let you know the reason, I saw her with another guy…"

The others joined again, with some others sitting on the high risers, "So if it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on my mind? And if it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? And if it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind? And if it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? If it isn't love…"

They all danced through a musical interlude then Santana sang with the other four still in the background. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana all looked at Rachel, and noticing the other three, Mike and Blaine did it too, "Maybe she'll take me back, (Hey girl, she's begging). I made a big mistake, (Won't you forgive her girl?) Now I can feel it, (She's never felt before). I really love her… (You love her… what?)."

Santana continued as Rachel just stared at her, shocked, "It took my heart, to shatter in a thousand pieces, before I'd ever drop my pride… (Oh oh oh oh). Losing love, worrying about my image, really helped me realize…"

They joined in again, "If it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind? If it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? (If it isn't love…) If it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind? If it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? If it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind? If it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? If it isn't love, why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on, my mind? If it isn't love, why does it hurt so bad? Make me feel so sad, inside? If it isn't love… If it isn't love…"

All five finished, breathing heavily. Mr. Shue was the only one to clap, everyone else just stared, causing him to slowly die out.

When Santana caught her breath she looked at Rachel and started out really nervously, "The other day in the hallway… I was just caught off guard and I was scared and… well a lot of things. I mean I know that the song says love, I don't think I love you, at least not yet, but I do like you. I know I shouldn't have run away when you said all that stuff I just didn't know what to say to you. It took Quinn basically slapping me back to the real world to realize that I felt the same way about you. And I had a whole big speech planned out with a lot more but I have completely forgotten all about it because well, this is really positive which isn't really my style and I'm in front of a lot of people who hate me, telling the girl I like that I like her. But anyways, I guess I just want to know if I haven't completely messed up my chance and if you would forgive me and allow me to take you out on a date?"

Santana looked more scared waiting for Rachel's answer than when Coach Sue found out about her boob job. Before Rachel could answer Santana however, Kurt and Mercedes shot up, "You can't break her heart and torment her for years and expect some song, a copied dance, and a rambling to make her forgive you."

Santana looked down, realizing that they were right. Rachel stood, "Kurt, Mercedes I appreciate you two sticking up for me but let me handle it."

"Rachel, I'm so-" Santana started but Rachel cut her off.

"Santana… I… I'm happy that you went out of your comfort zone and did the song and the speech. I just, I don't know what to say to you. I don't even know what possessed me to tell you that I liked you but I did. I put myself out there and you just took off-" Rachel started.

Santana cut in, "I know Rachel and I'm so sorry. I was just-"

Rachel cut her off again, "Santana, please let me finish." The cheerleader nodded and looked down again, finding her feet very interesting. She was a little uncomfortable with everyone watching this but she didn't want to interrupt Rachel again. "I was hurt, embarrassed, and feeling a little idiotic. Kurt and Mercedes tried to warn me against telling you and I'm glad that I didn't listen to them. I know that I could end up getting hurt, but I want to try this with you."

Santana looked up at her, "Really?" When Rachel nodded and smiled, she grinned, hugging her. Everyone cheered for the pairing. Santana pulled away, still smiling, "I swear that I won't hurt you." She then looked at everyone before hardening up a little, "This doesn't mean in anyway am I soft."

Rachel laughed and shook her head as Puck threw in a, "We wouldn't expect anything less from you Lopez."

Brittany pulled Rachel and Santana into a hug. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her in, "We did it. We helped Sanny."

Quinn laughed, "We sure did. We all know Santana is helpless when it comes to the romance aspect of everything."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully at the two blondes, "Thanks." She pulled away, "Now if we are done here Mr. Shue I have to go home and start planning a date so that I get to keep Berry around for a while."

"You can 'keep'," Rachel used air quotes as she spoke, "If you stop calling me Berry and use my actual name."

"Sorry Rach, but seriously are we done?" Santana asked earning a smile and a nod from her teacher.

Santana grinned and led Rachel outside of the classroom, "What are we going Santana?"

"I am going to walk you home," Santana smiled at her.

"What about your car?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged, "I can get it later."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Why do you want to walk me home instead of taking your car?"

"Because this means more time with you," Santana smiled.

Rachel looked up at her, "You know that was really cheesy right?"

"And no one else will know about it," Santana said seriously before laughing, "It really was cheesy wasn't it?"

Rachel nodded and laughed, "It's OK, it was cute."

"Santana Lopez is not cute, hot yes, cute no," Santana smirked.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Santana bit back a dirty comeback and instead said, "So are you free for a date tomorrow? I figure it's Saturday and we can spend all day together. I can pick you up at noon."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"It will be the best damn date you've ever been on," Santana smiled.

"Language and I don't doubt it," Rachel smiled back.

They walked together in silence before Santana said, "I think I finally realized a reason why I like you."

Rachel looked at her confused, "What?"

"Well when I was talking to Quinn, she asked me why I liked you and I couldn't really pin point it. I mean I had never felt that way about you and it just came so suddenly. I told her I really fell for you because you had jumped into my arms when you got scared at the movie we were watching. I mean it wasn't just because you jumped to me, it just felt good to hold you like that and that you felt safe enough with me to protect you from the fake horrors," Santana said.

"So because I needed protection you liked me?" Rachel asked.

"No, well yes, but because it was with me. I guess it was nice to protect you for once rather than be the one making you need protection," Santana said. "But I think I found another event that made me like you."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked at her and smiled, "When you came to me after I fell and hurt my arm. You looked so scared for me and you took me to the hospital and you stayed with me until I came out. I've also come to find your ambition quite endearing."

Rachel smiled and joked, "Careful there, you'll start sounding like me."

"Well I wouldn't want to annoy everyone around," Santana teased.

"Careful or you won't be picking me up tomorrow for a date."

"Yes Ma'am."

They both laughed and walked in silence the rest of the way to Rachel's house. Rachel opened the door and looked at her, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Nah, I've gots a date to plan," Santana smiled. "But I will text you when I get home."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Rachel kissed her cheek before going inside.

Santana grinned and started walking back down the street. When she saw a couple of kids from McKinley walking down the street she quickly turned in back into her typical scowl.

She walked back to her car before heading home. She shot Rachel a quick text before going to her room. She had an entire day to plan out. She had to make sure it was nothing like Rachel has ever seen.

She made a few calls and planned everything out before hopping into the shower. Once she was done and she had picked out her outfit for tomorrow, she went to bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, she just hoped it all went according to plan.

Rachel woke up at 6 am the next morning to start her normal daily routine. She did her exercise, took an extra-long shower before doing her face cleansing routine. She then took another hour deciding on an outfit, deciding to pick one from her make over with Kurt and Mercedes. She went with skinny jeans, a black form fitting top, and black converse.

She curled her hair and put on make-up. When she was done it was 11 o'clock. She sighed, she took a lot longer than she thought she would have, five hours. She ran downstairs where her fathers' were drinking coffee and reading the paper, "Morning dad, daddy." She kissed both of their cheeks before getting a glass of water.

They both looked up at their daughter, "Where are you going all dolled up?"

Rachel blushed, "Um, I'm going on a date."

"Really with who?" Leroy asked.

"Santana," Rachel bit her lip. Both men looked at her confused so she continued, "She sang me New Edition in Glee and then she apologized and pulled a me and rambled."

They both laughed at this then Hiram became serious, "If she hurts you again, she won't be seeing you anymore."

"I think she knows Daddy," Rachel smiled at them. "But she will be here in an hour so I am going to go make sure I have everything together."

"Alright sweetie, we will see you in a bit," both men smiled before she walked out.

She went upstairs and got her stuff together then sat on her bed, listening to music. She jumped up and went downstairs when she heard the doorbell ringing. She came down the stairs to see a nervous looking Santana in front of her fathers'.

She came down behind them, "What are you doing?"

"We are just talking," Leroy replied innocently.

Santana just nodded her head in agreement and Rachel looked at them, "You can go now."

They rolled their eyes and kissed her head before walking away. Santana smiled at her, "You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled and blushed, "So do you." Santana was dressed in a purple t shirt and blue jeans along with white sneakers. She had left her hair down and she only put on light make-up.

"These are for you," Santana held out a bouquet of flowers, "I didn't know what your favorite flower was but I know your favorite color is pink. So I got pink roses, hydrangeas, petunias, hibiscus, and every other pink flower they had."

Rachel smiled and took them from her, "That was very sweet of you. And you brought a vase too."

"Well it has stars on it, I couldn't find any gold ones but I figured it was close enough," Santana bit her lip, watching the Diva.

"It's perfect," Rachel smiled and set them on the table.

Santana smiled, "You ready to go?"

Rachel nodded and called out to her fathers before closing the door and following her to her car. Santana opened the door for her before getting in herself.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

Santana pulled out and looked at her, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"I thought that you were going to make this unlike any other date," Rachel said.

"I am, other than it will be a surprise. It makes it more fun," Santana smiled as she drove. "It's not that far."

Rachel looked out the window, "Alright then."

Santana drove and pulled into the parking lot of a big building, "We are here."

"Where is here?" Rachel looked around.

"Well I figured today could be a fun day so inside that building it a bunch of different trampolines and fun games we can do on them. There is also a go-kart course and bowling. Then we can eat there and I called yesterday, they have specifically gotten something vegan just for you. It took a lot of convincing, but I did it," Santana grinned at her before getting out.

Rachel got out and smiled at her, "Really? You did that for me?"

Santana nodded, "Of course. What kind of date would I be if I didn't make sure you had something to eat?"

Rachel smiled and walked up next to her, "Thank you. I have a feeling it's going to be a fun date."

"Well I did promise that it would be the best date you have ever been on," Santana said. "There might also be some karaoke in there, so it's a little selfish of me."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I like hearing you sing and I know that you will do the karaoke," Santana said.

Rachel blushed, "You like hearing me sing?"

"You are the best singer in Glee Club," Santana teased then grabbed her hand to take her inside. "Now come on, there is so much we have to do before it closes."

Rachel laughed and followed her inside. When they got inside she looked around at everything, "Wow."

"What first?" Santana asked.

"I have no idea, what do you want to do?" Rachel looked up at her date.

Santana shook her head, "Nope, today is your date, so you pick."

Rachel looked around, "Let's do the go-karts then."

"Alright," Santana led her to the desk and paid for the cards.

"I could pay for my own," Rachel told her.

Santana shook her head as she led her to the course, "No. I asked you out and I am paying. I saved up money and I can't think of a better way of spending it."

Rachel smiled, "And I can't think of a better way of spending my Saturday."

Santana smiled and handed her a hair tie from her wrist, "Here, we don't want our hair getting caught in the motors."

Rachel laughed and put her hair in a high pony like Santana, "I think this is the first time I have worn my hair in a ponytail. It is usually Cheerios thing."

Santana smiled at her, "I think it looks good on you and you have bangs so that's different from us Cheerios."

"Well I always have to be different."

"It's a good thing. Most of us suck."

"But not all Cheerios are bad," Rachel smiled then walked to the karts. "Come on, I'm ready to beat you."

Santana laughed and got in a kart behind her. They both took off when it started, Rachel started in the front but Santana quickly passed her. Santana laughed and Rachel gave her a fake pout to which she just waved and kept going.

Rachel passed her toward the end and stuck her tongue out at her before laughing. Santana laughed and followed her past the finish line.

Rachel laughed as they got out, "Nice try Lopez, but I think I won."

"Yeah well I let you," Santana smiled as she walked next to her.

"Sure you did," Rachel smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and took her hand, "Come on, we can do a trampoline next."

Rachel looked at their hands and smiled before nodding, "OK."

Santana smiled and led her to the regular trampolines, taking off her shoes along with Rachel. When they went in Santana led her to an area away from everyone. They jumped and laughed together. A few times they would fall because of the way they jumped together.

When they got tired they went out and put their shoes back on. Santana looked at her, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Rachel looked over as she finished tying her shoes.

Santana stood and held her hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel took it with a smile and stood. They walked hand-in-hand to the little café in the place. As they were walking they ran into a group of Cheerios.

One of them, Marcy, looked at their hands and raised an eyebrow, "Really Lopez? You say your gay and the first person you go to is go to That Thing? I thought you already shot her down."

Rachel looked down and Santana immediately defended her, giving her hand a squeeze, "Her name is Rachel and I guess you thought wrong. We are here on a date and I don't want you ruining it Macy."

"It's Marcy," the Cheerio spat.

"And I don't care," Santana rolled her eyes before going past them, taking Rachel with her.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered.

Santana looked at her, "What for?"

"Sticking up for me in front of those Cheerios," Rachel said.

Santana shrugged it off, "I have never liked them."

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Still, thanks."

Santana just smiled and took her into the café. She took Rachel to a table then went up to talk to one of the men behind the counter. He looked at Rachel then nodded to Santana before she paid him. She went back to Rachel and sat.

Rachel looked at her, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just ordering our food," Santana smiled at the other girl. "So other than Funny Girl, what is your favorite Barbra Streisand musical?"

"Well I really like Hello Dolly," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry I have never heard of it before," Santana shook her head.

Rachel gasped dramatically, "How have you never seen it? It was directed by Gene Kelly. It has the guy who did the original Phantom of the Opera, Michael Crawford."

"I don't know who Michael Crawford is," Santana said sheepishly.

Rachel shook her head, "Well he is in it. And they have this really funny number, 'Dancing', and Barbra is trying to teach Michael and his friend who is named Barnaby to dance. And it is the funniest thing I have ever seen. And there is this guy who is so much taller than his girlfriend and they try to dance together but he has to lift her into the air and it is hilarious."

Santana laughed, "It sounds like a fun movie. Maybe we can watch it later today."

Rachel grinned and looked at her, "I will happily watch it with you."

"Sounds like a plan," Santana smiled.

Rachel smiled back as their food was set in front of them. They both thanked the man before they started eating. Santana had a creamy pasta while Rachel had a tofu salad with Italian dressing.

Santana looked at her, "Does it bother you if I have animal by products on my food?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't expect everyone to be vegan. But thank you for asking."

Santana smiled and they started eating. They talked about little things like their favorite books, favorite activities, friends, family stories. They sat talking long after they were done eating, just enjoying each other's company.

Santana looked at Rachel as she laughed, "So your dads really took you shopping to by your first pads?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, "They said that they wanted to prove that men weren't awkward around that kind of stuff."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "So guess what I just found out."

"What?"

"My mom is pregnant," Santana smiled wide.

"Really? You are going to have a sibling?" Rachel asked, grinning.

Santana nodded, "I'm going to get to teach them how to be a little badass."

Rachel shook her head and laughed, "Santana you better not teach them how to put razor blades in their hair, even though I know that's a lie."

"How do you know it's a lie? I could have some in their right now," Santana joked.

"Because you ran your fingers through your hair to put it up," Rachel pointed out.

Santana shrugged, "As long as you don't tell anyone, we are good."

"Your secret is safe with me Santana," Rachel smiled.

Santana smiled back at her and stood, "So Rach, what is next on the schedule?"

"Want to do some bowling?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever you wish," Santana smiled and led the way to the bowling alley.

She bought them shoes and two games. They went over to their lane and switched their shoes.

Santana stood when she was done and teased Rachel, "Do I need to go get you the small 6-pound ball."

Rachel stood and rolled her eyes, "No, I think the ten would suffice."

Santana laughed and went to get ten pound balls for the both of them. They played both games, both very poorly seeing as how neither of them went bowling very often. Santana won one and so did Rachel.

They changed back into their shoes and gave the bowling shoes back. Santana led them back out and looked at Rachel, "Anything else you want to do?"

"Let's go do the karaoke," Rachel smiled. "I haven't a lot of people sing yet so we may be able to just go right on up."

"We? I was just going to sit and listen to you sing," Santana said.

Rachel shook her head, "No, we are going to do a duet."

Santana pouted, "Both of us?"

"That's what a duet is," Rachel laughed and dragged her to the karaoke stage. "I will let you pick out the song."

Santana looked through the songs, "OK, I found one." Santana went and told the DJ.

They went onto the stage as the song started. Rachel smiled at Santana and started, "You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."

Santana took the next part, smiling, "I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like I do."

Rachel took over again, "But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

They both sang together, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me? You belong with me."

Santana took over again, "Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help but think this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?"

Rachel took over again, "And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say your fine I know you better than that. Hey whatchu doing with a girl like that?" Santana smiled as Rachel continued, "She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain, I'm on the bleachers."

Santana continued, "dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

Rachel joined in, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time, how could you not know baby? You belong with me. You belong with me."

Rachel went on alone, "Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry."

Santana took over, looking at her, "And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me."

Rachel went again, looking back with her, "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?"

They sang together, looking at each other, "Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time, how could you not know baby? You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. Hey, have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me."

They smiled as they finished. Rachel laughed and hugged her, "That was great."

Santana smiled and hugged her back, "You were great."

Rachel blushed and took her off the stage, smiling, "Thank you for singing with me."

"I like singing with you," Santana smiled.

"Well we still have a few hours a recreational time before they close. Want to go back onto the trampolines?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded and smiled. They went and did the normal trampoline, dodge ball with foam balls on the trampoline, and they did jumping into a pit of foam squares. By the time they were done it was 6 o'clock. They walked out, hand-in-hand and laughing.

Rachel smiled, "This has been really fun."

"Well this date isn't over yet," Santana smiled. "Now we are going to go have dinner."

"Alright," they got into the car and the Latina shot off a quick text to someone.

Santana drove off, driving leisurely as she sang quietly to the radio with Rachel. 45 minutes later, Santana pulled onto a dirt road.

Rachel looked at her and joked, "You aren't out here to kill me are you?"

"I couldn't let you die a virgin, so I'll let you get laid first," Santana teased as she drove slowly.

Rachel laughed, "That makes perfect sense."

Santana smiled as she pulled up to a clearing, "We have a short walk through those trees."

Rachel got out along with Santana and the Latina started walking through the trees. About 5 minutes later Santana pulled her through the trees.

In front of them, on the dock to a lake sat a picnic with electronic candles and two pillows.

Rachel looked up at Santana, "You did that for me?"

"Well Britt and Q set it up but I made it before I left today and I told them what I wanted. I figured we could eat then take a dip, I have a bathing suit for you in that bag," Santana smiled at her.

Rachel smiled softly, "That sounds perfect."

Santana smiled and brought her to the pillows, sitting on one while Rachel sat on the other. Santana took a plate out of the basket and handed it to the diva. Then she took one out for herself.

"We got Vegan Risotto and Vegan Banana Bread for dinner. And for desert we got Vegan brownies," Santana smiled as she unwrapped hers.

"You are going to eat vegan for me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think that one vegan meal will kill me," Santana smiled.

They both dug in and Rachel groaned in delight, "This is really good."

"Thanks. I mean, this isn't that bad for being vegan," Santana said as she ate.

They both finished, making small talk before Rachel put her plate to the side, "I have exceeded full capacity."

Santana laughed and put her plate on Rachel's, "Just say, you are stuffed."

Rachel smiled, "Fine, I am stuffed."

"So do you want to lay here and look at the stars for a bit or go swimming now?" Santana asked.

"Let's lay here for a bit. I want my food to settle first," Rachel said.

Santana nodded and put the plate in the basket before moving it to the side. She then put her pillow at the top of the blanket and laid down. Rachel followed her actions, lying next to her.

Santana looked at her, "Hey Rachel."

"Yeah?" Rachel looked back at her.

"You are actually a lot of fun to hang out with. Outside of school of course."

"You are a lot of fun to hang out with too. Outside of school of course," Rachel smiled.

Santana smiled and stared at her, their faces really close. Rachel stared back at her and Santana whispered, "May I kiss you?"

Rachel nodded slowly and Santana leaned forward, kissing her gently. Rachel kissed her back, bringing hand to her cheek.

The diva pulled away slowly, eyes still closed and their foreheads touching. After a few seconds Rachel opened her eyes, joking, "I think I'm straight."

"Yeah sure," Santana scoffed.

"Well maybe you just aren't that good," Rachel shrugged and looked back up at the sky.

Santana rolled over on top of her and looked down at her, "I know I'm better than anyone you've dated. Even Puckerman."

"I don't know about that, Noah was a really good kiss-" Rachel was cut off by Santana kissing her again.

Santana nibbled on her bottom lip a little bit before pulling away, "How about now?"

Rachel grinned, "Amazing."

Santana smiled and rolled off of her, "I know."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Now I am cold."

Santana laughed and sat up, grabbing a blanket out of a bag. She put it over the both of them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Rachel cuddled close.

Santana ran her fingers up and down the other girls arm, "Hey Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, will… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Santana asked, not stilling her hand.

Rachel looked up at her and smiled, "Of course."

Santana smiled and kissed her again. They pulled away and smiled before Rachel put her head back on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a little longer before Rachel spoke up again, "Let's take a rain check on the swimming. Let's go to my house, cuddle, and watch a movie."

Santana nodded, "Sounds good. Besides, I said I'd watch 'Hello Dolly' with you."

Rachel smiled and stood. Santana stood and wrapped the blanket around her, "Keep warm while I clean up."

"I can help," Rachel said.

"I don't want you to," Santana smiled and picked up all the candles, switching them off before putting them in the basket. Then she folded up the blanket on the ground, sticking it in the bag.

She stood, swinging the bag on her shoulder before Rachel put the blanket around her shoulder as well. Santana took her hand and led her to the car. She stuck the bad and the basket in the trunk before getting in and turning on the heater.

By the time they got to Rachel's house it was 8:15. They went to Rachel's room and curled up under the blankets together as they watched 'Hello Dolly'. Santana went home after the movie was over, giving Rachel a peck on the lips before leaving to go home.

Santana couldn't have asked for a better date and neither could Rachel.

 **So there is the performance, you should watch the music video to figure out what they did, I'm not very good at explaining dances. It also took me about 8 tries to do Rachel's response. I started off with her rejecting Santana but I decided in the end to have Rachel forgive her. And for the Guest, I know that that's what Santana was doing but I just figured it fit her character, she likes to protect people and she isn't really good at explaining her feelings. I hope I put that across better in this chapter. I am also going to have some serious angst coming up soon but I can't figure out whether to do it to Santana or Rachel yet. I know the event that is going to happen, just don't know who to do it to. Anyways, this one I did make 6,000 so hopefully I am forgiven for being late last week. Anyways, review, favorite, and follow. I will see you on Wednesday. The chapter is entitled, 'If It Isn't Love' by New Edition. The song they sang was, 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Forgiveness_

It was Sunday night and Rachel was on the phone with Santana. She was trying to find an outfit for tomorrow. Her phone was on the bed and Santana was on speaker, "San, should I go with purple argyle or my maroon knee length dress? Either way I'll be wearing my black small heeled shoes with me knee high socks."

Santana groaned on the other end, "Rach, you should totally go with neither."

"Santana," Rachel warned.

"I don't mean to go naked, I just meant that you should go with that short red dress that really shows off your legs and chest," you could practically hear Santana's smirk.

"Oh yeah, then all the guys will be dragging their jaws as they follow me around," Rachel teased.

Santana clenched her teeth and hissed, "Argyle and your longest skirt."

Rachel laughed, "Who would have thought that Santana Lopez would be telling me, Rachel Berry, to wear argyle?"

"Well when Rachel Berry is dating Santana Lopez, Santana will be the only one allowed to stare at Rachel Berry's body," Santana said casually.

Rachel smiled as she pulled out the outfit, "Santana Lopez should know she sounds funny talking in 3rd person. Besides, you are the only one I want looking at my body."

"Wanky," Santana added.

"With clothes on," Rachel shot back.

"But that's no fun," Santana whined.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I work," Rachel said then she plopped onto the bed, on her stomach, taking the phone off speaker.

Santana answered, "Yes I know, I was joking. I will not make you do something you don't want to."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "I know you were joking Sweetie. But it's nice to know that you are OK with that."

"Well I always have other people," Santana trailed off in a teasing tone.

"Then I would have to kick someone's butt for touching my girl," Rachel said in all seriousness.

Santana poked fun at her, "Do my ears deceive me or is that Rachel Berry jealous?"

"For your information Santana, it is not jealousy. I just want you to know that no one else is allowed to have sexual relations with you but me when I'm ready," Rachel answered.

"OK so until you are ready to have sex with me I can fuck other people?" Santana joked.

"Santana Lopez don't make me regret agreeing to be in a romantic relationship with you," Rachel warned before she started a rant. "If you are dating me you will be no more than friendly with anyone. Also you should watch your profanity. Not only is it vulgar, it also sounds unintelligible. You are a bright, beautiful young lady and that language is not show casing that. If you want to be successful in your adult hood and in life in general, you will learn more respectable language."

Santana put in before Rachel could continue, "Rach. Honey, a) I was just joking, I know that I have to be totally monogamous if I am with you. B) I know the language I use and I use it to express myself in a more teen friendly way."

Rachel grinned, "Honey?"

Santana couldn't see the grin, could only hear the question so she worried, "Do you not like it? Is it too soon?"

"San, I like it, it's cute," Rachel smiled.

Santana smiled also, "OK, well then Honey, it is."

"Alright, well we both should go to bed, it's 9 o'clock," Rachel said.

"Good night Honey. I'll see you tomorrow," Santana answered with a smiled.

"Remember pick me up at 7," Rachel reminded.

"I know."

"Good night San."

"Good night Rach."

Santana pulled up outside of Rachel's house at 6:59 and gave her horn a quick beep to let Rachel know she was there. Rachel came down a few moments later and got in the car, "Good morning San."

"Morning Rach," Santana smiled and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at what Rachel was wearing. She was wearing a purple, black, and gray argyle sweater and a long black and gray plaid skirt. "Ready to go?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Santana started driving to the school. She pulled up twenty minutes later and got out of the car before going to Rachel's side. She grabbed the diva's hand and started to lead her inside. Rachel smiled and followed Santana into the school.

Everyone stared as they walked hand in hand, but no one dared to say anything. As they got to Rachel's locker, Kurt and Mercedes walked up, grins on their faces. Kurt spoke first, "So am I right to assume you are McKinley's newest and cutest lesbian couple."

"We are the only lesbian couple here Kurt," Rachel said.

"And we aren't cute, we are hot," Santana smirked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "And how come you didn't tell us that you two started dating?"

"Because it just happened Saturday night and we decided that we wanted to tell everyone together," Rachel answered.

"But you could have called us with an update on the date, was it fun? Where did she take you? Was she nice? Did you kiss?" Kurt looked at her.

Rachel blushed and Santana answered, "Yes, it was fun. I took her to that indoor amusement thing on Industrial Road, then the lake for dinner. Yes, I was nice and yes we kissed. Twice."

Kurt and Mercedes gushed, "That is so cute."

Rachel laughed, "She was very cute."

"Santana Lopez doesn't do cute," Santana grumbled as she wrapped an arm over Rachel's shoulders.

"Of course not San," Rachel reached up and kissed her cheek.

Both of her friends in front of them grinned, "You two are like the cutest couple we have had in Glee so far."

"Other than me and Blaine of course," Kurt added.

"Blaine and I," Rachel corrected.

Santana laughed and kissed Rachel's head, "We should get to class Honey, we are going to be late."

"Honey? That's adorable," Kurt grinned.

"Yeah and you tell anyone that I have a cutesy name like that for my girlfriend I will kick you so hard-" Santana started.

"Santana," Rachel warned.

Santana groaned and started walking, "Come on."

Rachel called back to her friends as Santana led her to her class. They stopped outside of Rachel's first period class, "I will meet you at lunch OK?"

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch," Rachel reached up and gave her a kiss. Santana returned it with a smile before turning and going to class.

They met up at lunch with Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes, doing their normal thing,

When they were in Glee club, waiting for it to start, Santana had an arm around her shoulder, tickling her neck with kisses. She was whispering playful words in her ear every once in a while before going back to the kisses, causing Rachel to giggle.

Finn walked in to see them together. He was immediately crushed but didn't say anything as he walked quietly to his seat. Rachel saw him and looked over, "Finn?"

Santana pulled away from her and looked over at the slouching boy, who looked up and hummed in response.

"Are you OK?" Rachel asked. He didn't have much from the punch from Santana but a small cut on his lip with a tiny bruise around it.

Finn nodded silently and looked down again, "Look Finn, I am sorry for hitting you last week."

Finn looked up and spoke this time, "It's fine Santana. To be honest I deserved it. I shouldn't have said what I did what and I am sorry."

Santana nodded, "It's OK Finn, but I think it's Brittany you should be apologizing to."

Finn nodded, "As long as you take care of her Lopez. If I can't have her at least she will have a feisty Latina to protect her."

Santana nodded and pulled her closer, "I will do my best."

Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend as Finn walked to Brittany who was sitting on Artie's lap, "Thank you San."

"For what?" Santana looked down at her.

"For being nice to Finn and for promising to protect me," Rachel smiled.

"Anything for you," Santana smiled and gave her a kiss as Mr. Shue walked in.

"OK for to- Did I miss another couple happening?" Mr. Shue asked.

Santana pulled away and rolled her eyes, "You are kind of late Shue. You saw my performance, hear my speech."

"Yeah but I didn't think you two would start dating," Mr. Shue said.

"This is high school, relationships move fast," Rachel said.

Mr. Shue nodded, "Well anyways we need to start looking for our musical this year."

Santana raised her hand, "Mr. Shue, I think we should do 'Hello Dolly.'"

Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you would know that one."

Santana shrugged, "I do watch some musicals."

"You don't watch musicals, I showed you that Saturday night," Rachel cut in.

"But I remembered that you said it was your favorite Barbra Streisand musical other than Funny Girl. Plus, Finn can be that really tall guy, Ambrose Kemper, and Tina can be Ermangarde. And of course Rachel would be Dolly Levi. I could figure you out the whole cast," Santana smiled.

"Well if Artie is OK with you casting it then that would be fine with me," Mr. Shue said, impressed by Santana's initiative attitude.

"Sure, that's cool. I trust Santana," Artie said. "I can work with whoever she gives me."

Santana stood and looked at everyone before naming them off, "Blaine would be Horace. Mike would be Cornelius because we need a good dancer, I could be Irene, Rory can be Barnaby, Brittany can be Minnie, Quinn as Gussie Granger, Kurt can be Rudolf, Puck can be the orchestra leader, and the rest are minor roles, I'm sorry Sam and Mercedes."

"It's OK, I will be a float girl," Mercedes smiled.

Sam shrugged, "I'll be an extra."

Mr. Shue grinned, "Alright, we have our musical and our cast, give it up for Santana."

Everyone clapped and Rachel grinned at her girlfriend. When Santana sat Rachel kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"Well I figured that if they never redo 'Funny Girl' on Broadway, I can at least let you fill Barbra's shoes once," Santana smiled.

Rachel grinned and Artie wheeled to the front to start thinking of ideas for the musical and talking about getting his promptbook done. He said that they would be ready to start next week.

When Glee was over, Santana and Rachel headed back to Rachel's place, originally to watch some movies, but Rachel ended up wanting to already start rehearsing with Santana. They worked for an hour before Santana asked to stop, pulling Rachel in for a kiss before she could argue.

They ended the night kissing and cuddling before Santana had to go home. Santana was surprisingly pleased with how easy it was dating Rachel. She thought it was going to be a lot more difficult, but she actually found the gestures and faces Rachel made when she ranted was kind of cute.

Santana also didn't mind the making out. Though she did start to slide her hand up her skirt once but when Rachel knocked her hand away, she moved it to her hip and didn't move it.

Santana could definitely get used to dating Rachel.

 **Sorry it is short again, I ran out of time, not that I had a lot to begin with. School started this week and APUSH is kicking my ass and so is Expository reading and writing, and drama, and human phys, and tech theater, and Algebra 2 pre AP. So basically every one of my classes. Anyway, I will try to make Saturday long again. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, keep them coming. I love you always, see you Saturday. The title is "Forgiveness" by Mathew West.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Shattered_

 **The translations to the two Spanish parts are at the bottom.**

The next day at school when Rachel didn't see Santana, she shot her a text, ' _Hey Sweetie, where are you?_ '

All she got back as a response was, ' _I'll be at Glee._ '

Rachel frowned before going to class. She didn't see Santana all day, not at her locker or in any of their classes. When it came time for Glee, Rachel was waiting anxiously for Santana to walk in. When she did, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else and she was late. Even later than Mr. Shue.

He stopped talking about whatever it was he was talking about and turned to her, "Santana?"

Santana just stopped and stood there, looking down, "I told my abuela this morning. She couldn't even look me in the eyes."

Rachel stood and walked over to her, taking her into a hug, "Santana, I am so sorry."

Santana hugged her back and closed her eyes, "It's OK Rach."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Santana pulled away and took a deep breath, "She told me that I should have kept it a secret and that I made her uncomfortable in her own home. I was a sinner and she never wanted to see me again."

Rachel looked at her, "Santana there is nothing wrong with you, she is just too blind to see that."

"She saw the commercial already but she said that she thought that I was going to deny it and tell her that it was a big mistake. Or that I'd tell her that I would still date a Latina man because it was the right thing to do," Santana looked down. "Why can't I be normal?"

"Sweetie, you are normal," Rachel cupped her face with her hands and made her look up. "It is normal to love or be attracted or whatever romantic feeling you have, no matter who it is. It's who you are and there is nothing you need to change. Everyone in here loves you."

Santana looked at her and nodded before she hugged her. She pulled away after a second before she looked at everyone, "I'll never admit to saying this, but you guys are the best family I can ask for."

Everyone smiled at her except Finn who stood and walked closer to the pair. He looked at his ex-girlfriend before looking at Santana holding out his hand, "I'm sorry that that happened but if it makes you feel better, we all have your back."

Santana looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure that you do too?"

Finn nodded, "I told you yesterday that I am getting OK with the idea of you and Rachel dating. I still love her and yes, I want to be with her, but if she wants to be with you then there is nothing that I can do. So yes, I have you back, both of yours."

He looked at Rachel and she smiled, "Thank you Finn. That was very admirable of you."

"I don't know what that means but I'll guess it's good," Finn smiled and everyone laughed and shook their heads at the boy.

Brittany added in, "I think it means that you are a marble."

Artie laughed at his girlfriend, "It is a praise Britt."

"Like, 'good dog?'" Brittany asked.

Artie nodded, "Sure."

Santana tried for a small smile throughout this but she wasn't into it. Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, "San, is there more you aren't telling me?"

Santana thought back to when she was last at her grandmother's house and she frowned.

 _Santana still sat at the table, tears streaming down her face after her grandmother. Not even ten seconds after she walked out she came back in, looking at her granddaughter with disgust, "Tu traes pecados a estra casa. Llevatelos contingo y no regreses hasta que ya no esten.''_

 _Santana looked up and responded, "No es pecado amar. Pero deberia ser pecado voltearte contra tu familia. No me averguenzo de quien soy, ni de con quien estoy saliendo. Te perderas de, felicidad por tus creencias."_

 _"That 'happiness' will make you go to hell," her abuela, Alma, said. "Get out before you taint my home."_

 _Santana stood and ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face. She got into the car and drove off. She ended up in the parking lot of the local catholic church. She got out and went inside._

 _She went into the booth for confessions and sat for a second before saying quietly, "forgive me Father for I have sinned."_

 _"What have you done my child?" The priest asked._

 _"I have urges that I have acted on that I should not have," Santana told the man who she didn't know._

 _"The Lord has forgiven his children once they have admitted to their sin and change it," the priest told her._

 _Santana looked down, "I don't know if this can be forgiven Father."_

 _"Let God be the judge of that," he answered._

 _"I am not like everyone else. I am dating another woman, I couldn't resist the temptations, I know that it was a test of the Lord and I think I have failed. I know that I should have kept it hidden deep inside and pretended that I was normal but I couldn't. I have sinned."_

 _The priest was quiet for a second before responding, "My child, I can't speak for the Lord but I believe that it is a sin that can be repented and changed."_

 _Santana stood and walked out before getting in her car. She sat there and cried before she finally drove to the school, to her girlfriend, and to her sin._

"Santana there is nothing wrong with you. No matter what anyone else says," Rachel took her hands. "You can't change it any more than I can, any more than my fathers can. You are normal and nothing needs to be repented or changed."

Santana rested her head against Rachel's, "I want to believe that Rachel but it's hard."

Rachel put Santana's hand on her chest, over her hear, "Sweetie, feel my heart beat. It is like yours, it's like everyone else's, nothing is different other than who it belongs to." Rachel put her own hand on Santana's, "This is not for people to dictate where it goes, it's for you to decide, no matter who it is. I don't want you to think for one second that this is no OK. I can't make you believe that, but I want to help you try."

Santana looked at her and gently kissed her, whispering, "Thank you."

Rachel smiled and moved her arms around her neck, "You are welcome."

Santana put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She sighed quietly, "I mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you here to tell me I am crazy."

"You aren't crazy," Rachel looked up at her and gently cupped her cheek. "But I know what will make you crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

Rachel bit her lip as she slowly smiled, "If I messed up your Cheerios pony."

"I would not go crazy," Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel looked at her before pulling gently on the hair ties to loosen it, then put her hand back on her shoulder.

Santana whined, "Rachel, I can't tighten that because of my hand. Mami has to do that every morning and you just destroyed her hard work."

Rachel laughed and kissed her, "Sweetie, you should just take it out every once in a while."

"I will. At home," Santana pouted.

Rachel giggled and tightened her pony for her, "I will hold you to that promise."

With that Santana leaned in and kissed her. Kurt walked out and cleared his throat, "Um, Mr. Shue wants you to come back in here."

Santana pulled away and Rachel looked over, "OK, we will be in in a second."

"He said to wait so that you two didn't spend the entire time out here," Kurt said.

"Come on Hummel, just one more second," Santana said.

Rachel looked at her, "Santana, we can talk at your house after or not talk, whatever you want."

Santana looked at her, "OK Honey. I'll agree to that." She kissed her once more before she turned to Kurt, "We are coming."

Rachel walked with Santana in, holding her hand. Kurt looked at Mr. Shue, "They were just talking, Santana was still upset and Rachel was calming her down."

Both girls looked at him, wondering why he was lying to Mr. Shue. But the teacher just went on, "Alright well we should let Artie start talking about his concept and other stuff for this musical."

The rest of Glee went by as normal and Santana and Rachel went to the Lopez residence where Santana opted to go with the not talking. Rachel allowed her to touch her butt, over the skirt, but only for a few seconds and only because she was upset.

After they made out for a while Rachel made her study since she missed her classes that day. After they had dinner with Santana's parents then Rachel went home.

Santana and Rachel were going strong as a couple three weeks later. They hadn't gotten trouble from anyone really, except a snide remark every once in a while but they ignored it. Santana had her cast off now and was able to return to cheerleading.

Rachel was on stage with Blaine, surrounded by a lot of extra's that they had rounded up. Santana watched from the side as the end of the scene played out.

Blaine watched as Rachel walked away from him and he yelled after her, "Dolly Levi, you are the most exasperating woman I have ever met in my life."

Rachel turned to him with a flirtatious smile, "Why Horace Vandergelder, I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

Rachel turned to Artie and threw up her hands, "This scene is not working."

Artie sighed, "What now Rachel?"

Rachel had been doing this a lot. She always had something to say about everything, making a comment on everything. Everyone was starting to get annoyed, even Santana.

"I know that in the movie of this the march progression is moving but I don't think we can do that on this stage. I think that it should be a marching in place," Rachel said.

Artie called to her, "I will take a look at it and we will try it tomorrow, for now let's go to the scene with Santana, Mike, Rory, and Brittany in the hat shop before Rachel and Blaine come in."

They changed places and started from where it was just Brittany and Santana talking. Before Santana and Brittany could say two lines Rachel cut in, "I think that this scene should-"

Santana interrupted her, "Damn it Rachel stop."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look her, shocked. Rachel looked at her, "What?"

"Ever since we started doing this production you have been a nightmare and not just here. I think this past week we haven't been able to get through one conversation without you telling me something I could change about what I'm doing as Irene," Santana pointed at her, her face red with anger. "We never should have done this."

Rachel stepped closer but still raised her voice, "You are the one that suggested that we do it."

"I didn't know that you were going to act exactly like Barbra Streisand," Santana yelled. "You sound like her, you kind of look like her, I should have known that you would act exactly like her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel raised her hands before letting them fall.

Santana rolled her eyes, "It means that you are infuriating!"

Everyone watched in stunned silence, not able to say anything to the fighting couple. Rachel glared at her, "Well you are vexatious."

Santana clenched her jaw, "You know the entire cast of 'Hello Dolly' hated Barbra. I am pretty that the same can be said for everyone here about you. You are annoying, self-centered, and neurotic."

"Those are a lot of big words coming from you," Rachel countered.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Santana seethed.

"As well as incompetent," Rachel ground out.

Santana clenched her fists, "This was a big mistake."

"Again, this production was your idea," Rachel yelled.

"I am not talking about the production," Santana stepped closer.

"Then what are you talking about?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana waved a finger between the two of them, "This, us. I don't know why I ever let Quinn talk me into singing that stupid song to you. I don't know why I ever asked you to be my girlfriend."

Rachel's shoulders sagged a bit as she turned around, "Yeah well why did you?"

This is when Quinn jumped in, "Santana you don't mean that."

"Maybe I do Quinn," Santana looked at Rachel. "She has always been irritating and self-aggrandizing, I guess I just forgot that for a little while."

Rachel turned around, tears on her face as she yelled, "And you have always been a bitch."

Quinn and Santana stopped, staring at Rachel, shocked. Rachel went on, "I should have listened to everyone when they said that this was what was going to happen. You would have only hurt me. They were all right."

Rachel ran out of the auditorium. Santana raced after her, "Rachel!"

"I hate you Santana Lopez," Rachel called back as she ran out, down the hall, then out of the school.

Santana stopped in her tracks, in the doorway of the auditorium. She stood there, staring down the hall. Then she ran out and went home, curling up on her bed and crying. She hadn't meant to say all those things, she was irritated and she had been keeping that inside for three weeks straight.

Santana didn't move from that spot on her bed, not even to go to school the next day. She didn't want to face Rachel Berry, her ex-girlfriend.

 **Sorry to do that to you all but it is leading into the angst of the next chapter. I know that this was sort of angst too but the other one is different but this needed to happen first. Anyways I am going to give you the translations after this. I also want to say thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting. You are my biggest inspirations. I will see you with an update on Wednesday. The song for the title is 'Shattered' by O.A.R. And I am sorry this is late, I had it done yesterday but the WiFi gave out on me so it screwed me over.**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. You bring sin into my home. Take it away and don't come back until it's gone.**

 **2\. It's not a sin to love. But it should be a sin to turn on family. I am not ashamed of who I am and who I am dating. You will be missing out on my happiness for your beliefs.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Thunder_

It was next Monday before Santana's parents made her go to school. She missed two days of school and had spent the entire weekend cooped up in her room under her blankets. She only got up to go to the bathroom, get water and maybe get a snack if her parents forced her.

But now, her mother was yelling at her in Spanish at the foot of the bed. Santana pulled herself out of bed at 6:15 and went into the shower. After she threw her hair up quickly and threw on the Cheerios uniform with the sweats and the white shell underneath. It was mid-September and wasn't really that cold but she felt better being covered up.

She arrived at the school right when the warning bell went off. She trudged to her locker, grabbed her books and sighed before heading to her 1st period. She had this class with Rachel and she wasn't looking forward to seeing her.

She entered, looking down as she went to take a seat in the back, just as the bell rang. She stared at the desk the entire time and ignored the remark her teacher gave her of, 'How nice of you to join us today Ms. Lopez.'

Santana sat, doodling on the back of her notebook when she heard her name being called. She didn't look up and just responded with a 'Hmm?'

The teacher asked her in an annoyed voice, "I want an answer to the question. What is the importance of reading and writing to you in everyday life?"

Santana shrugged as she kept looking down. The teacher rolled her eyes, "Ms. Lopez, if you don't answer the question I will be forced to give you a zero for today."

Santana sighed and when she looked up, she saw all eyes on her, but especially the deep brown eyes of a short diva. Santana looked down and mumbled out loud enough for the teacher to hear, "It's important because everywhere you go you are required to read or write, it's even apart of communication sometimes."

"Very good, now if only you did that all the time…" Santana blocked the teacher out again, not caring.

When the bell finally rang, she sulked out after everyone. She didn't have any more classes with the diva until after lunch and she tried her best to avoid Brittany, Quinn and Puck but it was getting harder.

Finally, at lunch, Santana walked into the cafeteria and saw Brittany waving at her from her place at the lunch table with all the other members of Glee. Santana looked to see Rachel smiling lightly at something Sam was saying, probably an impression. She turned and went to the Cheerios table, not even acknowledging her best friend as she sat.

She looked over at Brittany, who was frowning, and looked down, feeling guilty. She shifted the salad around on her plate, not eating it, and not listening to what the Cheerios were talking about.

Santana kept avoiding Rachel throughout the day, sitting as far away from the diva as she could get. Never looking up from her desk, even when the teacher would talk to her.

After school let out she found a note taped to her locker telling her to go to the choir room for an emergency meeting before rehearsals for 'Hello Dolly'.

She sighed and made her way to the choir room. Upon entering she saw Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, and Brittany sitting in there. Quinn and Blaine in the front while Kurt and Mercedes glared at Santana.

Santana looked down at her white cheer shoes and asked quietly, "Why am I in here?"

"Just sit Lopez," Quinn said.

Santana kept her eyes averted from everyone as she made her way to the top of the high risers and into the corner.

Blaine started, "So we are in here because of the problems between Santana and Rachel."

"That's none of your business," Santana muttered.

"It became our business when the fight happened during our rehearsal," Quinn snapped at the Latina. "Now we are going to do an exercise that we hope will let you two sort your feelings and at least let us get through at production next week."

"Quinn, Blaine, I think this is totally unnecessary. Santana and I can handle our issues on our own," Rachel piped up.

"No you can't. Santana doesn't like dealing with feelings," Quinn stated, looking at her friend. "So what we are going to do it one of you will sing a song to the other and then after, the one who sang is to shut up, while the other talks. Telling them how they felt about the song, about the fight, and about the relationship."

"Well Rachel made her feelings clear, she hates me because I am a bitch," Santana tried to sound nonchalant about it but the slight lilt to her voice said otherwise.

Quinn answered her friend before Rachel could say anything, "Even if that were true, you haven't expressed all of your feelings."

"So Rachel, do you want to start it off?" Blaine asked the short brunette.

Rachel shook her head, "I can't think of what I would sing to her, at least not without it being rude."

Quinn looked up at Santana and said, "You are first then Lopez, get your ass down here."

Santana took a moment before she stood. She slowly walked down the steps until she got to the band. It took her a minute to think before she told them something and then she walked to the middle, "This song is the only one I can think of and I have played this one so many times these past four days that I think it's permanently etched into my brain."

The music started and Santana started to sing still looking down, "Today's a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go. Whoa (Whoa Whoa Whoa). Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding onto something and I do not know why I tried. I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes for a simple explanation to what I'm feeling inside. I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out."

Santana looked up at Rachel as she continued singing, "Your voice, is the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't want to ever love another. You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain and bring on the thunder."

Santana looked down again, not being able to look at the blank expression on Rachel's face, "Today is a winding road, tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know. Whoa (Whoa Whoa Whoa). Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone. I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know). Now I'm itching for the tall grass, longing for the breeze. Need to step outside just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out."

She couldn't bring herself to look up as she continued on, "Your voice, is the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't want to ever love another. You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain and bring on the thunder."

Santana looked up now as she sang, staring at Rachel, "Yeah I'm walking on a tight rope wrapped up in vines. I think we'll make it out but you just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in your veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain."

"Today's a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa. Your voice, is the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't want to ever love another. You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain and bring on the thunder. Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know your unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain. Oh baby bring on the pain and listen to the thunder," Santana finished, looking down.

Blaine looked at Rachel, "And how do you respond to that song?"

Rachel spoke straight-forward, looking at Santana, "I believe that every word you sang was genuine, but it just doesn't change the fact. It was humiliating to be yelled at like that in front of my friends, in front of the tech theater, the band, and everyone else that was in that auditorium. Not only that but you basically said that Quinn forced you to ask me out and called me irritating and annoying. Am I supposed to just smile and shrug it off? You are supposed to be the one person who defends me above all else and you failed, horrendously. You may not have surpassed Jesse and worst partner but you have passed Finn. He may have stood back while you and Quinn made fun of me, even laughed, but he never made me feel like you did last week. No I don't hate you Santana, I said that in the heat of anger and hurt but I can't condone what you did and said."

Santana kept staring at her feet in shame as she spoke. Quinn spoke up, "Rachel do you have something now that you want to sing after hearing Santana?"

Rachel stood and Santana trudged to her seat. She told the band something then turned, "I do. It's actually the same band and it's how I thought of it. I mean every word other than 'I love you', we weren't in that stage in our relationship."

Santana felt her heart break when Rachel talked about them in the past tense. She wasn't sure what song Rachel would sing but she had hope since it had 'I love you' in it.

Santana realized how wrong she was when Rachel started singing, "Top down in the summer sun, the day we met was like a hit and run and I, still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue). The sky was burning up like fireworks. You made me want you oh so bad it hurt, but girl, in case you haven't heard. I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over, I love you forever. Forever is over. We used to kiss all night but now it's a bar fight, so don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye."

Santana looked up at her as she heard the lyrics. Rachel was telling her they were over, officially over. She felt like she couldn't breathe and her thoughts were all jumbled up in her head and she couldn't sort through them. While Rachel sang the song, Santana could help but think that she had messed up something really great and she didn't know if she could fix it.

"Cause just one sip, would make me sick. I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over. I love you forever but now it's over," Rachel stared at her as she sang. She could see the hurt on Santana's face but she didn't pay attention much to it. She had to get across what she was feeling at the moment and this was the best song she could think of.

"Hot sweat and blurry eyes, we're spinning on a rollercoaster ride. The world, stuck in black in white (stuck in black and white). You drove me crazy every time we touched, but now I'm so broken that I can't get up. Oh girl, you make me such a lush… I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over, I love you forever. Forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye (Oh yeah). Cause just one thing (oh yeah), would make me say, I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over. I love you forever but now it's over."

Rachel stared at Santana as she sang the next part, she knew it would hurt the Latina the most but she meant it, "All the time I wasted on you. All the bullshit you put me through. Checking into rehab cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you…"

Santana looked down when Rachel sang that. It stung her to hear that Rachel thought it meant nothing to her. That she had really hurt Rachel like that. She felt guilty, more guilty then she has ever felt.

"I used to be love drunk. But now I'm hungover. I'll love you forever. But now I'm sober. I used to be love drunk. But now I'm hungover. I'll love you forever. Forever is over. We used to kiss all night. Now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye (oh yeah). 'Cause just one thing (oh yeah). Would make me say. I used to be love drunk. But now I'm hungover. I'll love you forever. But now it's over. Now it's over. Still taste it on my tongue. Now it's over," Rachel looked at Santana as she finished.

"Santana, do you have anything to say to Rachel?" Quinn asked her friend.

Santana was silent for a long moment before whispering, "I'm sorry… I have more to say just, give me a second."

Everyone waited as Santana gathered her thoughts. When she did speak, it was barely above a whisper because that's all that she thought she could muster, "I didn't know you felt that way. I… none of what we had was bullshit and it did mean something to me, I'm just bad at showing it. You know, I have made you swear three times. Two of those times you called me a bitch, I think that's saying something about me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I know that. I have no excuses because none are good enough. I'm not good enough. I think you are right and it's for the best that we end this. I'll miss you and I think I might have even started to love you, but I'm toxic and no good. I just needed that reminder."

Everyone stared at her, shocked. Rachel watched her as she spoke and said softly, "Santana…"

Santana stood up and cut Rachel off, "I am going to go to rehearsals. But I think after the show I am going to quit Glee Club, after all I only joined because Sue wanted me to take it down. I failed at that to. I am also going to do what my abuela said. I should do what she wants so she can be happy, I need to make at least one person happy."

With that she walked out of the room, towards the auditorium. Rachel looked at everyone else, "Is she going back into the closet?"

"I think so," Puck answered.

"It's your fault RuPaul," Quinn muttered.

"How is it my fault?" Rachel looked at her, incredulously.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she faced the singer, "If you had forgiven her after she made a mistake, then she wouldn't be all self-loathing."

"I'm not forgiving her for that Quinn, she basically told me that she didn't want to be with me," Rachel grabbed her bag and stormed out, not wanting to get into an altercation with the blond Cheerio.

At rehearsals, Santana ignored everyone, not talking to them and putting her ear buds in. She only took them out when she had to go on.

The first time Santana went on she was walking with Brittany, who was eating a banana. She looked over and faked a smile, "Do get done with that, Minnie. The men are staring at us for the wrong reason."

Brittany took a bite then looked at her, "A banana a day keeps the doctor away."

"You mean an apple a day," Santana answered.

"Who ever heard of a doctor slipping on an apple peel?" Brittany asked.

Santana giggled at her, like she was supposed to. It sounded like Brittany just being Brittany, not like she was reciting lines.

An extra, his name Jackson, tipped his hat, "How are you Ms. Molloy?"

"If I felt any better, I'd be positively indecent," Santana answered. She couldn't understand how her character could feel so happy when she felt so miserable herself.

Brittany chuckled with her, "Oh, you are in a mood today."

"Oh I am," Santana smiled.

Santana and Brittany kept going through the scene and Santana was starting to hate smiling. She didn't want to smile and here she was, pretending she was the happiest person in the world.

She smiled at Brittany right before she was going to sing her first song, "Minnie, make miss Mortimer another hat, I'm wearing this one."

Brittany giggled and shook her head, "Oh, but you can't."

"Why not?" Santana smiled, playing with the ribbons on the hat she was wearing.

"Because it's – it's provocative—that's why not," Brittany laughed.

Santana smirked, but it was flirtatious, "Well, who knows if provocative isn't just what I want to be today?" She covered half her face with the ribbons as she started singing, "I'll be wearing ribbons down my back, this summer."

They both laughed as Santana picked up a boa, tickling Brittany's face with it as she laughed. Santana continued, "Blue and green and streaming in the yellow sky. So if someone special comes my way, this summer, he might notice me passing by."

She was walking all around the set as she sang, picking up different clothing items to put on or around herself, "And so I'll try to make it easier to find me…" She twirled around and stopped in the mirror, "In the stillness of July. Because the breeze might stir up a rainbow behind me." She lifted the shawl she had, spreading her arms out as she ran to another mirror, "That might happen to catch the gentlemen's eye."

She stared in the mirror and smiled, "And he might smile. And take me by the hand, this summer." She giggled and continued, "Making me recall how lovely love can be. And so, I will proudly wear, ribbons down my back. Shining in my hair. That he might notice me."

Santana smiled as she finished and the rest of the scene played out. They ran through the rest of the play, Artie gave them their notes, and Santana shot out of there as fast as she could.

Santana refused to answer her phone no matter how many times they texted and called. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, she just wanted to lay there and do nothing.

Rachel was sitting on her bed, she did answer a few texts and calls from Kurt and Mercedes. They kept telling her she did the right thing and that Santana didn't forgive her forgiveness. She knew that she was right, but she felt awful.

 **So there is another chapter for you. I'm sorry the angst wasn't in this chapter I decided to wait until the next one to do it. But I do have to tell you some saddening news. I will not be able update Saturday. Tomorrow, which is my birthday, I will be leaving to Monterey but not because it's my birthday. I am doing traffic control at a car show down there. That goes until Sunday evening and I won't have internet or a computer while I am there. I will post it either when I get home Sunday or on Monday morning. I want to answer the anonymous reviews. Loooool: I know everything happened fast, I was planning on doing that chapter very differently but then when I was writing it, it all went away. I didn't have a lot of time so I just went quickly and wasn't really thinking, I will try to be more conscience of what I'm writing. Guest: I know Santana was a bitch, I meant for it to be that way, I have had that fight planned out for about 3 weeks, ever since I watched 'Hello Dolly'. It was a way of showing that Santana is still the same girl she's always been, just a little better at containing it but everyone has their snapping points. Santana has never been good at that and no one can change over-night, no matter how much we may wish it. When Santana was saying all that stuff about Quinn making her do this and that, it wasn't saying that Quinn forced her, it was more of Quinn was the only reason she admitted to her feelings. Quinn is the one her convinced her to tell Rachel how she feels and to give her a chance. Santana was just saying that maybe she shouldn't have told Rachel how she felt because Rachel is such a diva and can be a little annoying at times. I am not planning on Rachel taking her back right away, I mean what she said was mean. I don't think they are bad together but they could use improvements because no one is perfect. Guest: I didn't know that Quinn didn't call her that, I thought she did. Thank you for letting me know. The first song is 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls, also the title of the chapter, and the second song is 'Love Drunk' by Boys like Girls. See you on Sunday or Monday.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Winner at a Losing Game._

 **I'm going to answer the anons up here instead of down at the end so here it goes.**

 **Jessica: Yeah I agree that it should have been two separate chapters, that chapter didn't really go as planned and I apologize, I should have taken more time with it and did it better.**

 **Guest: Quinn isn't bipolar, she's just loyal to Santana. She felt as if what Santana did was a mistake that Rachel should have forgiven when Santana apologized. And no, Santana hasn't changed and it will take a while for Santana to change. She is going to run when she gets hurt because that's who she is.**

That morning everyone steered clear of Santana that next morning. She looked pissed at everyone and all residents of McKinley high knew to avoid her when she had that face.

Well, almost everyone.

Finn walked up to Santana, looking constipated, but she guessed he was mad, "What the Hell Satan? You said you wouldn't hurt her?"

"Not that it's any of your business Pillsbury Dough Turd, but… actually no, it's not your business," Santana spat at him.

"It is my business. I asked you to keep her happy and you failed, I never should have believed you. You are a heartless person," Finn jabbed his finger at her as students watched the scene before them.

Santana grabbed his shirt and shoved him up against the lockers, "You better watch yourself Hudson because let me tell you something. I could ruin you easy, I have already kicked your ass once and I will do it again. I would be happy to kick your ass for two reasons. One being you playing Rachel and two being the fact that I had sex with you and what you said after."

Finn looked scared for about a second before Brittany ran up to Santana, "Sanny, please don't."

Santana glared at Finn with a clenched jaw before she shoved him again, letting go, "leave now. Everyone else get the hell out before I kick your asses too."

Everyone scattered at the fierceness of her voice, even Finn.

Brittany started walking away with Santana, "Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

Santana nodded, "I did."

"But you can't go back into the closet can you?" Brittany asked.

"No I can't Brit, at least not here," Santana said, looking down. "Everyone knows that I am not straight."

"Are you leaving San? I don't want you to leave," Brittany stopped and turned to her with a pout.

"No Britt-Britt, I'm not leaving," Santana reassured the girl. "Not yet but after graduation I'm going far away where no one knows me. I can meet a guy and be the person my abuela wants me to be."

Brittany looked down, "But when you tried being that person last time, you were so mad and mean. I don't like when that happens. You were happy with Rachel."

"Yeah, well not anymore. That's done and I have decided that girls are too high maintenance," Santana started walking again.

Brittany followed and shook her head, "San, Rachel isn't the only girl out there."

Santana turned to her, speaking quietly and sadly, "I told you I loved you and you turned me down for Wheels. I am just starting to love Rachel and now I lost her over some stupid mistake."

"You love her?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, maybe?" Santana said, exasperated. "I just, guys are easier. All I had to do with Puck is put out and he stayed. But with girls I have to change myself and there are actual feelings. I don't know… I think I was starting to love her and now I will never know because I screwed up."

"San… I'm sorry," Brittany frowned.

"Whatever," Santana shrugged and walked away as the bell rang for class.

At lunch Santana went to the auditorium, wanting to avoid everyone. When she walked in she saw Brad sitting at the piano.

She looked at him and plopped into a seat in the front row, "You hiding from people too?"

He just shrugged. She knew he didn't talk much and she appreciated that because she didn't want to talk to someone.

After a few minutes she spoke up, "Could you play a song for me?" Again he shrugged and she said, "Winner at a Losing Game, I want to see how it sounds without the guitar."

He started playing the song and she looked down at her phone, looking at a picture of her and Rachel in the choir room, laughing with each other. Quinn had taken it and sent it to her.

She started to sing, "Baby, look here at me. Have you ever seen me this way? I've been fumblin' for words through the tears and the hurt and the pain. I'm gonna lay it all out on the line tonight. And I think it's time to tell this uphill fight goodbye. Have you ever had to love someone who just don't feel the same? Trying to make someone care for you the way that I do is like trying to catch the rain. And if love is really forever, I'm a winner at a losing game."

Santana stood as silent tears fell down her face. She walked onto the stage slowly as she continued to sing, not noticing the girl standing at the entrance, "I know that baby, you tried to find me somewhere inside of you but you can't lie. Girl you can't hide the truth. Sometimes two hearts just can't dance to the same beat. So I'll pack up my things and I'll take what remains of me."

She walked around the piano a bit, hand trailing. She thought of all the times that Rachel sang by the piano or cried sitting on the bench because of her and she looked down, "Have you ever had to love someone that just don't feel the same? Trying to make someone care for you the way that I do is like trying to catch the rain. And if love is really forever, I'm a winner at a losing game."

Santana looked at the stage, right at the place she yelled at Rachel. She thought of all the different ways she could have handled it, what she should have done. She knew that she shouldn't have yelled but she had been keeping her emotions bottled up and she just blew up. She knew that what she said about Quinn making her sing that song cut the diva deeply but it wasn't true. She knew that and she tried to convince Rachel of that but she didn't know if she believed her. She left before Rachel could say anything else to her.

"I know that I'll never be the woman you need or love. Yeah baby, it's killing me to stand here and see I'm not what you've been dreaming of," Santana sang. She let more pained tears fall as she remembered everything that Rachel said to her and the song that she sang. She really hoped that Rachel didn't think that their entire relationship was a lie. She wouldn't be able to handle it if that's really what Rachel thought.

"Have ever had to love someone that just don't feel the same? Tryin' to make somebody care for you the way I do is like tryin' to catch the rain. And if love is really forever, I'm a winner at a losin' game. Oh, oh, if love is really forever I'm a winner at a losin' game. Ooo, I'm tired of losing. Oh, oh, oh," Santana finished and looked down.

After a few moments she wiped her eyes and looked at Brad, "I really messed up, didn't I?" When Brad nodded she laughed sarcastically and shook her head, "Thanks."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "She got me singing country, only Rachel Berry would be able to make me do that. Sam's right, country does have songs about every feeling you have. I love her and she could never feel the same about me because I'm such a bitch."

With that Santana exited out of the side curtain where there was an exit.

Rachel stood at the entrance with wide eyes. She stood there for a bit before running out of the door, going to find Santana but the girl had disappeared.

Throughout the day the Latina dodged the diva, not wanting to see her. Rachel was starting to get frustrated, she wanted to talk to Santana but she was acting like Rachel was the black plague.

At the dress rehearsal Rachel finally grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away from the group, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What do you want me to do Berry? We are over there is no reason for us to talk," Santana looked down dejectedly. She didn't even say those words harshly like she would have down two months ago.

Rachel cringed at the use of her last name, "Because there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it? I'm trying to do Irene how you said but I mean, she's just too damn happy," Santana muttered, not looking up.

"What? No it's not about the play," Rachel shook her head.

"Then what?" Santana asked.

Before she could answer, Artie rolled up to them, "Come on you guys, you need to get ready. This is our final rehearsal, we open tomorrow."

Rachel sighed, "OK Artie."

He rolled away and Santana went to follow. Rachel grabbed her arm gently, "Can we talk later?"

Santana looked at her then looked down, "I can't. I'm sorry." She pulled out of her grasp and walked away.

Rachel frowned but went to get ready. They went through the entire show before Artie called it, saying that they were ready for tomorrow night. Santana ran out before Rachel could catch her so she just sighed and went home.

She needed to talk to Santana about what she heard in the auditorium earlier but it seemed as though Santana was doing her best to avoid her at all costs.

Santana avoided Rachel throughout the entire day the next day because she really didn't want to talk to Rachel, at least not yet, it was too much for her.

When they were getting ready the next day for the show Santana got a call as she sat between Quinn and Brittany, doing her make-up. She answered and smiled, "Hey Papi. Are you and Mami on your way here?"

Everyone turned to look at the Latina as it was pretty quiet in the room due to all the tension between everyone. They all saw the frown that took over her face at the response she got.

She closed her eyes for a second before putting on a fake smile, though her father couldn't see it. She kept her voice happy as she answered her father, "I understand Papi. No if she needs rest let her rest. I want my baby brother or sister to be healthy. Are you coming? Did you get an answer from Abuelita? Is she coming?"

This time her face fell and she didn't pick it up, "No Papi, it's OK. At least you are still coming. I'll see you when you get here. I love you too Papi."

Santana hung up and went back to finishing her make-up, her face neutral. Quinn looked at her, "You OK San?"

"Yep," Santana brushed out her hair.

"Are you sure? What did your dad say?" Quinn questioned. Everyone still stared at the Latina, wanting to know as well.

Santana sighed and set her brush down, "Mami isn't feeling that well so she is staying home to rest but she will try to make it tomorrow night or on Saturday. My abuela still doesn't want anything to do with me so she isn't coming either, but Papi just left the house."

"I'm sorry," Quinn frowned.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever it's fine. It's not a big deal. I need to you the restroom."

She stood and walked out before anyone else could get a word in. They all stared at one another, not sure what to do for Santana.

When she came back in a few minutes later Artie spoke up, "We are going to have a cast party tonight at Breadsticks after the show. Are you going to come Santana?"

Santana looked at everyone's encouraging faces, "Sure whatever."

Artie smiled, "Alright, curtain in 5 minutes, everyone get to your places."

They all went to where they needed to be without another word. They started going through without a hitch. There was a moment before Rachel sang, "Before the Parade Passes by," that made Santana a little uncomfortable but they got through it. She had to hold both of Rachel's hand, kneeling in front of her, utter a few words, kiss her cheek then stand and run off, holding Mike's hand.

When it was done they went out to greet and talk to everyone who watched the show. Her father walked up to her and hugged her, smiling bright, "That was great Mija, you were great."

Santana hugged him back and smiled, "Thank you Papi."

"Your mother will love it when she comes to see it," her father grinned.

Santana nodded and smiled, "We are having a cast party, is it OK if I go?"

"Sure I will drop you off," her father said.

"It's fine Papi, I can drive myself," Santana protested, not wanting to put her father out.

"Nonsense, I will drive you. That way I can spend some time with you before you hang out with your friends," her father said, leading her out.

She laughed at her father, "OK Papi."

They walked out and got into the car. They drove and Santana laughed as her dad sung "Privilege." He bobbed his head a little as he sang a laughed.

He looked at Santana and laughed, not noticing that the headlights coming towards him were getting closer. The F-250 hit the four door sedan on the driver's door, sending them down the 12-foot trench. The car flipped over as it went down, tossing the two inhabitants around.

Santana hit her head on the window at the car came to a halt, it hitting a tree on her father's side, leaving the car upside down. She was knocked unconscious when she hit her head. She came to 10 minutes later as her phone went off. She groaned in pain as she looked around, her father hanging limply, blood pooling above him on the crumpled roof.

She looked down and tugged at her seatbelt with her left hand until it released and she crumpled onto the roof. She cried out in pain and looked at herself. Her right leg was twisted awkwardly in front of her and her left one had a deep cut going from her knee to the middle of her shin.

She looked to her right arm, her forearm no longer straight but making a V. She almost threw up at the sight of it. She felt light headed from hitting her head and all the blood she was losing from the cut in her leg and the glass that penetrated her side, just below her ribs but above her kidney.

She looked to her dad who wasn't moving and had blood pouring from him, his body twisted from both times his side of the car had been hit. She whimpered out a pathetic, "Papi."

When he didn't respond Santana cried harder, "Papi, please wake up. I need you."

Her phone went off again and she grabbed it out of her back pocket where it was safe from the accident. She answered it, setting it on speaker so she didn't have to hold it.

Her ears were immediately filled with Rachel's voice, "Santana, where are you? We are all waiting for you here."

Santana whimpered out pathetically, "Rach, I need help."

"Santana? What happened?" Rachel asked quickly, worried.

"We were hit. I think Papi is dead," Santana cried harder saying it. This caused her more pain and she whimpered at the pain. "It hurts so much."

"Oh my God Santana," Rachel brought a hand to her mouth as everyone stared at her. "Is there an ambulance there yet?"

"I don't know. I don't hear anything," Santana cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rachel shook her head as she started crying, "Don't San, it's OK."

Santana felt her eyelids get heavy, "I'm sorry. I love you. I just wanted to let you know in case I don't see you again."

Rachel cried harder as everyone watched her, worried for the Latina girl that was not there with them, "You will see me again. Don't think that Santana."

"I'm tired Rach, I just want the pain to go away," Santana choked out.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sure someone will be there soon," Rachel cried.

Santana closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you Honey."

Rachel let out a sob at the endearment that Santana used, "I love you too Sweetie."

Santana closed her eyes and passed out. Rachel cried out, "San? Santana please answer me."

She heard rustling on the other end before she was disconnected. She cried as Kurt and Mercedes took her into their arms, trying to calm her down.

"They got into an accident," Rachel choked out between sobs and everyone felt as if they stopped breathing.

 **So sorry I left it like that but just think, it's only a two-day wait to the next update. Pease review, favorite, and follow. You are the best readers I can ask for. See you on Wednesday. The chapter is named after "Winner at a Losing Game" by Rascal Flatts. That's also the song that Santana sang.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Wanted_

Rachel broke down in her friends arms as they stared at her in shock. She sobbed out against Mercedes, "She was in so much pain."

Mr. Shue snapped out of his daze first, having been there to celebrate a great opening with everyone else, "We should go to the hospital."

Brittany started crying from her place next to Artie, "Sanny is hurt?"

Artie tried to comfort her but she couldn't calm herself. This caused all the girls to cry, the guys trying not to let it show, trying to be strong for all the girls.

Mr. Shue ushered them all out, him taking a few kids, Finn, Kurt, and Mike driving the rest, taking everyone to the emergency room where Santana would arrive. Mercedes held Rachel, trying to contain her own tears, rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey Rach, she will be OK, she's strong," Mercedes whispered to her.

"She was so scared," Rachel sobbed. Quinn and Brittany let out a cry at the information they were given. Kurt was silently crying while Blaine held his hand tightly, crying also.

None of them had really realized how much Santana really meant to them until they saw Rachel and heard what had happened to Santana.

They arrived and got out, running inside to find out that they had beaten the ambulance to the hospital. They all stood there waiting for the Latina to arrive.

A few moments later Santana was rushed into the hospital on a gurney, a paramedic on her chest, pumping her chest as an EMT was holding a breath apparatus, waiting until the chest pumping stopped before covering her with it, squeezing air into the limp girl.

Rachel fell to the floor at the sight and cried harder, feeling like she couldn't breathe as Kurt hugged her with sobs of his own.

Another gurney was brought in but this one wasn't rushed and it held a black body bag. Mr. Shue went over and talked to the paramedics bringing it in. He came back, looking solemn, "Her father was D.O.A."

Rachel cried for the Latino man taken before his time before standing and wiping her eyes, tears still escaping, "I need to call her mother."

Mr. Shue looked at her sadly, "I can do that for you Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, "No, I want to do it." She pulled out her phone and called Santana's mother, "Mrs. Lopez… They… they got into an accident. I don't know, it's bad... He's-he's gone."

Rachel closed her eyes, tears falling harder at the pregnant mother's sob on the other side, "I'm so sorry... No don't drive, I'll come get you…"

Rachel hung up and looked at everyone, "I-I need to pick her up. She can't drive."

"Neither can you," Quinn said through her tears.

"I would never forgive myself if I let her drive and she got hurt," Rachel said.

Mr. Shue put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll drive you over."

He was the only one keeping it together, but you could see the deep concern bubbling in the teachers eyes.

Rachel looked at her teacher and nodded slowly, agreeing to let him drive. She turned to the others and asked in a broken voice, "Could you call if you hear anything about her?"

Kurt and Mercedes nodded, silent as they still cried. Puck was sitting in a corner, silent tears streaming down his face and his fists were clenched in his lap.

Brittany was in Artie's lap, sobbing into his neck. Quinn was crying into her hands as Sam and Rory sat on either side of her, trying to comfort her as they dried their own tears. Mercedes sat on the other side of Sam, leaning into his side. Finn was sitting next to Puck, just staring at the wall but he wasn't crying. Mike was trying to calm the hysteric Tina. And Kurt and Blaine were crying into each other.

Rachel followed her teacher out of the hospital and to his car. They got in and Mr. Shue drove off toward the Lopez house. When they pulled up outside and Rachel saw the mother come out, broken, she started crying harder.

Rachel got out and went to Santana's mother, hugging her tightly as they both cried. Rachel held her tighter, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

Maria shook her head, "It's OK Rachel. Let's get to the hospital."

Both women got into the back of the car before the Glee coach took off back to the hospital. The car was silent except for the cries coming from the two girls in the back.

When they got there everyone had calmed a bit. They had stopped crying but they were all huddled together still.

Rachel looked at them, sniffling, "Have they said anything?"

Blaine shook his head at them. Quinn looked up at the sound of her voice. It seemed that her anger had turned from sadness to anger as she jumped up and got in the diva's face, "This is all your fault."

Rachel stood shocked for a second before answering with a soft, broken, "Quinn what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. We went out tonight because she was so upset about you and her abuela. She never would have been driving if you had just talked to her and let her apologize," Quinn accused.

"I-I tried to today," Rachel looked down again, now believing that it was her fault.

"You didn't try hard enough," Quinn spat.

Rachel's shoulders shook with the sobs that racked her body. Mr. Shue stepped between them, "Quinn stop. This is not the time to be fighting. It wasn't Rachel's fault; it wasn't anyone's but the guy that hit them."

Quinn crossed her arms and sat down, glaring at Rachel. The diva just sat there, crying until the Latina mother came over and took her in her arms, "This isn't your fault, Santana wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Rachel stayed with Maria until the doctor came out and walked to the group, "Mrs. Lopez?"

Maria turned to look at him, "That's me."

"I'm sorry to inform you but your husband was dead when they arrived on the scene, they tried to revive him but were unsuccessful," the doctor said gently.

Maria cried softly, "What about Santana? How is my daughter."

"We lost her on the way here," there was a collective sob from the group before he continued. "We successfully revived her and were able to get the glass out of her body and stitch her up. Her right ulna was snapped and we have set it but it will take about two weeks for her to recover. She broke her patella on her left leg and her right leg her she broke her tibia and her fibula. There is a spider fracture on her pelvic bone and her clavicle is shattered. She also fractured both of her scapula's."

Maria nodded, crying harder, "Is she awake?"

"She is still out from the anesthetics we put her on but before she wakes there is something you need to know," Maria nodded for him to continued. "She is paralyzed from the waist down. A piece of glass pierced between her l4 and l5 vertebrae. We are optimistic that she will make a full recovery with some therapy but there is a chance that she may never walk again."

Rachel looked at the doctor, "She can't walk?"

The doctor shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Can we go see her?" Maria asked.

"Only a few at a time, we don't want to overwhelm her," he answered before giving them a room number and walking off to help another patient.

"We will go, you two go see her and we will come back tomorrow," Puck said, standing. Almost everyone nodded and stood, leaving. Quinn glared at Rachel before being pulled out by Brittany.

Rachel and Maria went back to Santana's room and both gasped when they saw the image in front of them. Santana was covered in casts and wraps, her face was bruised and so was most of her body that was visible to them.

There was a cut above her eyebrow that was surrounded by a nasty yellow and purple bruise. The fingers in her right arm were swelled up and purple because of the break in her arm. She was asleep with her head facing them.

Maria walked over and took her daughters left hand between hers, "I'm sorry Mija."

Rachel went over to stand next to Maria, looking at Santana before looking down. They sat in chairs next to Santana's bed in silence until she groaned about 20 minutes later. They looked at her as her face contorted into pain so they called in a nurse.

They injected morphine into her IV tube, causing Santana's features to relax slightly. She opened her eyes and looked over at her mother and Rachel causing her to mist up.

The nurse went about, checking her vitals before heading out. Santana croaked out, "Mami, is papi…?"

"I'm so sorry Mija," Maria said sadly.

Santana let tears fall down her cheeks, "It's all my fault, he was driving me…"

"Stop it Santana Marie, this is not your fault," Maria looked at her daughter.

Santana nodded lightly, her lip trembling. She looked at Rachel who was still staring at her hands, "Rach?"

Rachel looked up, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry. I was being insensitive and insecure and I pushed you away and I am the reason you got into that accident. I just thought of the old Santana and I wasn't thinking and I hurt you-"

"Rach-"

"-And now I can't take that back. You wouldn't have been there if I had-"

"Rachel-"

"-You wouldn't have been going to that party they set up for you and you wouldn't have-"

"Honey," Santana tried again, this time stopping her rant. "This wasn't your fault OK. I don't blame you and you had every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know that. None of this was your fault. You aren't insensitive, I'm the insensitive bitch remember?"

Rachel let out a wet laugh, "You aren't a selfish, insensitive, ignorant you-know-what."

Santana smiled lightly at her, "Can't even say the word anymore Rachel?"

Rachel looked at her, "I have only said it twice before and both times made me feel awful. Mostly because both times I said it to you."

Santana reached out her good hand to take hers, "I'm sorry."

Maria stood, "I'm going to let you two talk Mija, I am going to speak with the doctor and call your abuela."

Santana nodded and looked at her, "She deserves to know what happened to Papi."

"You too," Maria said.

Santana looked down, "She won't care about me."

"You are still her granddaughter San," Maria said.

"No I am not. She made that clear last time I saw her," Santana whispered, looking at her lap.

Maria sighed and walked out going to call Alma. Rachel gave her hand a gently squeeze, "Santana, I am sure that your abuela will be disheartened to hear about what happened to you."

"Can we not talk about it?" Santana asked gently.

Rachel nodded and sighed, "What do you want to talk about then?"

Santana closed her eyes for a second, "I am sorry for the way I acted at rehearsals, I was completely inappropriate and out of line."

"It's okay. I forgive you. I know that you weren't thinking and you are allowed to make mistakes. It's the only way we can learn," Rachel told her honestly.

"How are you always so forgiving?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Just be glad that I am," Rachel replied with a small smile.

Santana stared at her for a moment before asking, "How did you know I was here?"

Rachel looked at her confused, "I called you and you answered, remember?"

Santana shook her hand and thought, "I kind of remember, I was crying and I could hear you talking but I can't remember much else."

Rachel looked at her with wide eyes, she doesn't know that they said they loved each other. She shook her head, "It's okay. Well that's how I knew; I talked to you."

Santana nodded and they sat in silence for a while. After a few moments Santana asked, "Hey Rach. Are we okay?"

Rachel looked at her for a second before asking, "Do you mean are we back together?" Santana nodded and Rachel sighed, "I don't know Santana. I don't think we can."

Santana looked down as she had taken her hand back, "Okay, I understand."

Rachel suddenly broke out into a smile and giggled, "I'm kidding. I started thinking about it today and to be honest, I miss you."

Santana smiled, "Really?" Rachel nodded and Santana grabbed her hand again, "I promise I will be better."

"I just want you to be you," Rachel told her, kissing her hand.

Santana smiled and gently tugged her hand, "Come sit with me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I am a badass, you won't hurt me."

Rachel giggled and sat next to her, accidently bumping her leg, "Oh I am so sorry San."

Santana looked at her then her legs, before looking back up at Rachel with wide eyes, "I didn't feel anything."

Rachel looked at her and worried her lip, "Um- the doctor… he said…um…"

"Rach, spit it out," Santana said, eyes still wide.

"He said… he said that you might be paralyzed," Rachel stuttered out.

Santana looked at her for a second before letting tears fall again. Rachel took her into her arms gently and kissed her head, "I'm sorry Sweetie. You will be OK."

Santana cried against her for her father and her legs. Rachel just held her and whispered into her ear as she tried to soothe her. After a while she calmed down a bit, "I don't know how I can do this without him. How Mami can do it."

Rachel sighed and kissed her head again, "Both of you are strong and you will get through it. I wish there was something more I could do."

"Just hold me and sing to me. That's all I need from you," Santana said, brokenly.

Rachel nodded and kept her in her arms before she softly started to sing to her, "You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do 'cause everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with you; like everything that's green, girl, I need you, but it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know you're wanted too. 'Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Santana closed her eyes and listened to Rachel singing to her softly. She had missed Rachel singing just for her for the week that they had been apart. Rachel liked to sing for Santana a lot, practically every time they were together alone.

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah. And you get that all the time, I know you do, but your beauty's deeper than the make-up and I wanna show you what I see tonight... When I wrap you up. When I kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it, 'cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted. As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales. Better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted," Rachel ran her fingers gently up and down Santana's arm as she sang to her, soothing the Latina in her arms.

This was the first time that Santana and really let Rachel hold her and it felt kind of nice. For the month that they dated Santana was always the one holding Rachel and Rachel liked the feeling of holding her girlfriend.

"And I just wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted. You'll always be wanted," Rachel finished up and looked down at the girl in her arms.

Santana whispered, eyes still closed, "Thank you. I never thought you would sing country."

Santana looked up at Rachel as she responded with, "Only Santana Lopez could make me sing country."

The Latina looked at her for a second before gently kissing her, pulling away slightly with closed eyes, "Thank you for making me feel wanted."

"Anytime Sweetie," Rachel whispered, closing her eyes also. They went in for another quick kiss but was interrupted by a cough at the door.

They broke apart and looked up to see Santana's mother standing next to Alma Lopez. Santana stared wide eyed at her, "Abuelita?"

"Santana," her grandmother started walking farther in and took in her granddaughter's appearance before looking at Rachel.

Rachel moved away to sit back in the chair much to Santana's disdain. Santana shook it off and looked at her abuela, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother told me what happened, I just wanted to make sure for myself that you were OK," Alma looked at her with honesty in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Santana muttered, looking down.

"Santana, don't lie to me," Alma sent her a stern look.

Santana sighed, "I'm not OK but I will be."

"I don't doubt that. I want to apologize."

Santana looked up at her grandmother with shock on her face, "What?"

"I was going to keep on ignoring you but when your mother told me what happened I got scared. If I didn't get to see you again I didn't want you thinking that I hate you because I don't," Alma sat next to her on a chair.

"It's OK," Santana said softly.

Alma looked at her a moment, noticing a yawn and stood, "Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"I'm fine," Santana said, looking over at Rachel.

"I will be OK. I will be here when you wake up," Rachel stood and kissed her forehead.

"OK Honey," Santana whispered, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Sweetie," Rachel sat back down, Alma watching the interaction with an emotionless face while Maria smiled.

Santana fell asleep quickly. Maria looked at Rachel, "So you two worked everything out?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, we did."

"You know, she told me what happened. And I understand why you did what you did so just know I don't blame you and neither does she," Maria said.

Rachel nodded again and Alma spoke up, "What did Santana do to you?"

Rachel looked down and cleared her throat, "Um, she yelled at me during a rehearsal for our musical and said some stuff to me because she was angry."

"I thought we all raised Santana to be better than that," Alma looked up at Maria. "She shouldn't yell at her girlfriend."

Maria tried to hide the small smile that formed, "She knows and she has been reprimanded."

"Good," Alma said before she settled into her seat again, watching Santana sleep.

Rachel smiled at Alma, who didn't even stutter when she said "girlfriend." Rachel saw that as an improvement and hoped that Alma would accept her and Santana. But for now she would just make sure that Santana was happy.

 **So there is the next chapter, I hope that made it up to you guys. I know that things were all over the place but all the ideas for this chapter came to me at once and I couldn't sort them out and they just wrote themselves down on this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. I might be starting another Pezberry story soon so I will keep you posted on that. The chapter is titled "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: I'm Home_

 **To Guest: I did post the chapter I wrote but the computer I had to use was acting up so I had to wait until I got my computer back.**

Rachel left a little while later, kissing Santana's head, after saying goodbye to her mother and abuela. She had to go to school the next morning because even though Santana was hurt, she didn't like missing school, but at least it was Friday; that meant they had another performance that night and two the next day.

None of them were sure if they could even do the show anymore now that Santana couldn't be in it.

As the day went on Rachel had all the Glee members come up to her to see how Santana was doing. By lunch she was practically running out of the school to get to Santana. She had a free period after lunch and she figured she would spend that time with Santana.

She wasn't sure how to let Santana know about the conversation that they had or even if she should tell her. She knew she had told Santana that she loved her too but she wasn't sure now because when she had said that she was afraid of losing Santana.

When she pulled up outside of the hospital she decided that she wasn't going to tell Santana that they said they loved each other. She walked in and handed the nurse at the desk some vegan sugar cookies she had made before she went to bed the night before. She gave her a smile and headed back to Santana's room.

She knocked on the door frame of the open room. Santana looked over a smile came across her tired face, "Hey Rach."

"Hey San," Rachel smiled and walked over, kissing her head. "How are you?"

"I was bored, but now you are here so it will be better," Santana smiled up at her.

"Did you know that you turn into a sap when I am around?" Rachel grinned at her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I do not," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do," Rachel teased.

"I am a badass, not a sap," Santana said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "San, as much as you portray a bad persona at school, we both know that you are a helpless romantic when we are together."

"Babe, that's what you think now but when I am making you scream my name you will think entirely different," Santana smirked as Rachel blushed.

Rachel shook her head and scolded Santana, "That is inappropriate and inaccurate considering we haven't copulated and won't be for awhile."

Santana groaned and laid her head back, "Rach, I was just teasing, please don't start giving me a speech on why we should wait."

"Don't worry Sweetie, I don't plan on it," Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek. "But I do, however, want your opinion on something."

"Alright what is it?" Santana asked as Rachel laid her head on Santana's good shoulder.

Rachel sighed and snuggled a little closer, making sure not to hurt her, "Well we still have to perform tomorrow and I don't know how we are supposed to do it without you."

Santana looked at her and teased, "Rachel Berry doesn't know what to do about a performance?"

Rachel pouted her lip as she looked up at her, "San, I am serious. I really don't know what to do, no one else knows your part."

Santana thought for a moment before answering, "Quinn does. She helped me rehearse and she practically memorized all of the lines. Have Mr. Shue call you guys out of class the last two periods and you rehearse it a few times."

"That's a good idea but what about Quinn's part? We need a Gussie," Rachel asked.

Santana sighed and shook her head, "Do I have to tell you everything? Let Mercedes take the part."

"See, I knew there was a reason I was dating you," Rachel teased, kissing her shoulder gently.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that the only reason?"

"What do you think?" Rachel looked at her, amused.

"I think you are using me for my talent and popularity," Santana teased.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Santana, I came here to see you during mt free time because I am using you."

Santana smiled, "I know Honey. I am just messing with you."

Rachel smiled and kissed her before settling back down, "You know I really like that name."

"Honey?" Rachel nodded. "Do you know why I call you that?"

"Because told you I liked it the first time you called me that," Rachel responded.

"Yes, but there is also another reason," Santana told her. "I originally called you that because you remind me of honey. You are sweet, tasty, and your voice sounds like honey."

Rachel blushed dark, "That's sweet San."

"Only for you Honey," Santana kissed her head.

They sat like that for awhile before Santana started to drift off to sleep because of the drugs running through her.

"I'm going to go back to school, get some sleep Sweetie," Rachel stood and kissed her head.

"Tell me how the show goes tonight," Santana told her sleepily.

"Of course. I will come by afterwards and I think your mom said she would be by later tonight when I left last night," Rachel told her.

"OK Honey. Bye," Santana closed her eyes.

Rachel smiled and gently moved the hair out of her face before she kissed her forehead again and walked out of the room. She went back to the school and told Mr. Shue of her plan, to which he responded by calling Artie into the room.

Artie wheeled in and looked at the two, "What's going on?"

"I just got back from seeing San and she gave me a great idea for the show," Rachel told him.

"OK, what is it?" Artie looked at her.

"Quinn can take Santana's part and Mercedes will take Quinn's place," Rachel told him.

He thought about it before responding, "OK, but we would still need to rehearse this."

"And I have already agreed to pull everyone out of class if this idea works out for you," Mr. Shue told him.

"I can work with it," Artie nodded. Rachel cheered and hugged him and her teacher before running out to go to the auditorium to warm up.

When they got to the auditorium Rachel looked at everyone, "OK so I saw San and she suggested that we give her part to you Quinn."

Quinn looked at her, wide eyed, "But that's like the lead other than you."

"She believes you can do it and so do I," Rachel smiled at her. Quinn nodded and continued, "And Mercedes, you will now take Quinn's part."

"I won't let you down," Mercedes told her with a smile.

They ran through the play 4 times before they had to start getting ready and they felt pretty confident doing it. Rachel, of course, wished Santana was there instead but she could work with Quinn.

Quinn walked up to her as she was getting finished, "Hey Berry, can I talk to you?"

Rachel sighed and put her make-up brush down, "Please Quinn, I don't want to do this right now. I know you hate me and blame me for everything; I blame myself too, but please just drop it for right now."

Quinn sat down, "I don't really blame you, I was just really mad and I took it out of you and I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing her sad and when I do, I get overprotective. She is like my sister, we even fight like we are."

Rachel looked at her, "I didn't mean to hurt her. And I definitely didn't want her to get hurt yesterday and if I could take it back I would."

"I know Rachel, but it wasn't your fault; it wasn't anyone's fault. I'm sorry for what I said but you should know better than anyone that I am a bitch," Quinn told her.

Rachel shook her head, "No you aren't Quinn, you just don't like showing people your nice side."

"I don't have one," Quinn argued.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Rachel told her honestly. "But I accept your apology."

Quinn nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, "Can I come with you to see San later?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Sure."

Quinn smiled before standing up and walking off.

The show went off successfully and everyone felt proud of the work they accomplished when faced with this difficult and terrible event. They hoped they would never have to deal with something like this again.

After they finished talking with people who had come to the show, Quinn and Rachel left to the hospital.

When they walked in, Rachel immediately ran over to Santana because of the sight before her. Santana was in her bed and her mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Both were letting out heartbreaking sobs.

Rachel went to Santana while Quinn went to her mother. Rachel gently took her into her arms, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Santana just grabbed Rachel's arm with her left hand and cried into her shoulder. Rachel held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, trying to calm her.

Quinn was trying to calm Maria also but wasn't have much more success than Rachel was. After a few moments Maria calmed enough to talk to them, "They came in to talk to Santana about the accident and what happened for their report."

Rachel looked down at the broken girl in her arms, "I'm so sorry Sweetie, I should have been here for you."

Maria wiped her eyes, "It was hard to hear and I can't imagine what it was like to have her experience that."

Quinn rubbed her back gently, "She just needs to get it out. There is nothing wrong with either of you crying, you just lost a family member."

"She was on drugs," Santana sobbed out again Rachel.

"The woman who hit them had smoked crack before getting into her car," Maria explained to them, tears escaping down her cheeks.

Santana held onto her tighter, "He died because she was doing something illegal and stupid. Why him?"

Rachel felt her heartbreak at Santana's broken voice. She closed her eyes and kissed her head, "I don't know Sweetie. I wish this hadn't happened. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away your pain."

Santana just kept sobbing into Rachel. Rachel gently ran her fingers through Santana's recently combed hair, trying to soothe the girl. She calmed down after a few minutes, only letting out a few sniffles every few minutes.

Rachel held her close. Santana stayed with her and eventually fell asleep on her chest. Quinn looked at the pair and Maria spoke up, "Thank you for taking care of her Rachel."

"There is no need to thank me, I want to take care of her when she needs it; and she really needs it right now," Rachel told her quietly, not wanting to wake her girlfriend.

"It's nice to know she has someone," Maria told her.

Rachel nodded in understanding, gently maneuvering Santana so that they were both laying down and Santana's head was still on her chest. Santana snuggled closer to her and she soon fell asleep next to the Latina.

Quinn looked at Maria, "She will be OK right?"

Maria nodded, "She is a strong girl and she has you, Rachel, and all of her other friends."

Quinn nodded, staying for a little bit linger before going home. They had to meet up tomorrow for a matinee but they decided to let Rachel sleep there with Santana and she could leave in the morning to get ready for the show.

The next morning Rachel woke up to her phone going off. She groaned and pulled her phone out. She had a bunch of texts from Mercedes and Kurt. She pulled out her phone, gently getting Santana off of her and standing.

She checked the link they sent to her and read the article from Jacob Ben Israel's blog. She read it then closed her phone putting it on the side table.

Santana looked at her, "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing," Rachel turned around and walked to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, just don't lie to me," Santana said.

Rachel sighed and sat next to her again, "It's just Jacob. He made a review about the show last night."

"What did he say?" Santana growled.

"Nothing baby," Rachel kissed her cheek. "He is just being arrogant as usual."

"When I get out of here I'll kick his ass," Santana threatened.

"You will do no such thing Santana and watch your language," Rachel reprimanded.

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded, "Sorry."

Rachel kissed her quickly, "I have to go. I will be back later."

"OK, bye," Santana smiled and watched her leave.

Santana was released two and a half weeks later and Rachel was going to be there to help her around since Santana's arm was still a little weak and she didn't know how to use the wheelchair yet. Rachel had come to visit Santana every day and she spent the night with her on the weekends.

Santana was going to start her physical therapy the next week but she was scared. If she tried this and it didn't work, there would go her chances at college and careers, the only way she could go through college was through a chearleading scholarship. Not only that but she couldn't perform in a wheelchair, she relied on her legs for everything.

When Rachel got there she saw Santana being helped into her wheelchair by two nurses. Rachel walked over to them, "Did you give the nurses a hard time?"

"Hello to you too. No I didn't give them a hard time," Santana crossed her arms.

"Good," Rachel smiled and pecked her lips before thanking the nurses. They smiled and walked out as Rachel started pushing Santana out, "Your mom is at a check-up right now so we are going to go back to my house for a little while."

"Alright," Santana responded, letting Rachel push her.

Rachel had borrowed Daddy Hiram's Grand Caravan in order to put the wheelchair into it. She helped Santana into the car before folding up the chair and putting it in the back.

They went back to Rachel's house where they laid on the bed, cuddling and watching what was on T. V. Rachel was laying her head on Santana's shoulder as the cheerleader held her. Rachel looked at her during a commercial and gave her a soft kiss which she happily reciprocated.

Santana deepened it slightly, pulling her closer. Rachel hovered above her as they kissed, tongues exploring the others mouth. Santana slid her hands down toward Rachel's ass, but Rachel gently slapped her hand away.

Santana brought them back to her back. As they continued to make-out Rachel felt Santana move her hands up toward her breast and she pulled away, "San."

Santana quickly stopped her movements, "I'm sorry. I swear I will stop. It's just instinct."

"It's OK," Rachel kissed her again.

Santana gripped Rachel's shirt a little tighter when she wanted to move her hands. She moved one hand to the back of Rachel's head, gripping her hair a little, deepening the kiss. Rachel let out a soft moan and Santana moved her mouth to her neck.

Rachel moaned as she talk, "San, hmm, is this a good idea? You might want to do more."

"It's a great idea, I love your moans. I can control myself," Santana said against her and sucked the skin over her pulse point into her mouth.

Rachel moaned, her head falling to the side to let her have more access, "Don't leave a mark there."

Santana groaned and moved lower, moving her shirt so she could to the crook of her where she bit gently, experimenting to see if it was okay for Rachel. When Rachel moaned louder she bit a little harder and sucked, licking around the skin in her mouth.

Rachel moaned Santana's name and Santana pulled away with a smile, looking at the hickey forming there.

Rachel pulled her in for a hungry kiss which only lasted a few seconds because of a knock on her door. She pulled away and Santana groaned, letting her head fall back.

Rachel giggled and laid back so she was no longer on top of her girlfriend, "Come in."

Hiram opened the door, "Hey girls. Santana your mom is downstairs."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Berry," Santana smiled at him, using her hands to push herself up into a sitting position.

"It's Hiram and one question. How did you two get up here?" Hiram asked.

"Well I may look weak but my daily morning routine exercises has left me quite fit so after leaving the chair downstairs I was able to transport her up here," Rachel stated, also sitting up.

"What she means is she carried me up here," Santana laughed at her girlfriend.

Hiram shook his head with a smile, "So then you can get her back downstairs?"

"While it would be easier for you to do it Daddy, yes I can take her back downstairs," Rachel stated, getting up and walking around to Santana.

Hiram chuckled at his daughter as she took Santana into her arms. Rachel left her room after Hiram and Santana had her arms wrapped around her neck. Santana started to place butterfly kisses on Rachel's neck, her eyelashes tickling Rachel's neck.

Rachel giggled, "San that tickles."

"I know," Santana smiled, continuing as they walked downstairs where Maria and Leroy were waiting, watching their daughters.

"Babe if you don't stop I'll drop you," Rachel laughed.

"Sorry Honey," Santana pulled away and kissed her cheek, her voice saying she wasn't sorry at all.

Rachel put Santana in her chair when they reached the bottom then she went and gave Leroy a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Dad." Then she went to Hiram, kissing his cheek, "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Sweetheart," Leroy smiled.

Maria walked over to Santana and kissed her head, "Are you ready to go home San?"

Santana nodded and smiled, "Yeah Mami."

Rachel went over and gave her a quick kiss, "I will pick you up tomorrow morning to take you to school."

Santana groaned, "Do I have to go to school?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Santana Lopez, you have already missed almost three weeks of school, you need your education even if you think that you don't."

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Rachel pursed her lips, "If you don't drop that sarcasm someone will be sitting alone at lunch and Glee."

"Alright, alright. Mami let's go before I end up in the dog house," Santana said.

Maria laughed at her, "Or you could just watch what you say. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Maria," Rachel smiled then kissed her girlfriend again. "And if you aren't ready for school when I pick you up tomorrow no cuddles for a week."

"See that is just cruel," Santana pouted as everyone laughed.

Rachel just grinned as Maria pushed her daughter out of the house. Rachel watched until they pulled out of the driveway before going up to her room and going to bed.

The next morning Rachel woke up at 6 am and did her daily routine. She got ready then went to pick up Santana. She got out and knocked on the door. Maria answered, said a quick hello, then called out for Santana.

Santana came wheeling down the hall, huffing, "I'm coming Mami." She accidently bumped into the table and swore under her breath, backing up and changing her angle.

Rachel looked at Santana, "Well I guess someone gets cuddles for the next week."

Santana tried to keep a pout on her face as she answered, "The only reason I got up this morning was because I like my Rachel cuddles."

"You were a pain though," Maria said then turned to Rachel. "She doesn't like admitting that she needs help dressing now."

"Mami," Santana whined. "I told you that I could dress myself and pick out my own outfit."

Rachel laughed at the two, "Well she has great taste."

Santana was wearing black boot cut jeans, one black and white van on her leg that wasn't in a cast, and a blue halter top.

Maria smiled at her, "Thank you. That's what I said."

"Whatever, we got to go Rach," Santana rolled her eyes.

Maria laughed and kissed her head, "Bye baby girl, have a good day."

Rachel smiled and hugged Maria before taking Santana to the car. As they drove to the school Santana held her hand, "I'm actually glad that Mr. Shue made us be in those wheelchair sophomore year otherwise I'd be having an even harder time with this stupid chair."

"Are you really having that much trouble already?" Rachel asked her.

"It's just weird navigating the house in it," Santana shrugged.

Rachel kissed her hand before letting go to park the car. Rachel helped her out of the car and into the chair before pushing her into the school.

Everyone stared as they walked but they ignored them and talked. Well Rachel talked, "OK so we are going to need to get you caught up again. You came back just in time we are starting to rehearse for Sectionals this week. We also got a new member while you were gone so be nice when we go in there."

Santana looked at her as they got to her locker, "We got someone new? Who?"

"Her name is Sugar Motta and she's tone deaf but Mr. Shue let her in because of his everyone gets in policy," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Is she really that bad?" Santana asked, reaching for her books.

Rachel nodded before helping her grab her books, "Most definitely so she will be a background swayer."

Santana laughed as they moved to Rachel's locker. When they got there the New Directions were waiting for them.

"Welcome back Santana," they shouted with a smile.

Santana laughed and smiled at them as they all gave her hugs. Artie came up next to her and grinned, "I will teach you all of my sick moves."

"Alright, I can't wait," Santana smiled.

They talked and caught up before they had to go to first period. If Santana had any doubts about coming back, they squashed them.

 **OK, I know I am late. I had it done and those of you who followed the story saw the notification then there was no chapter. This is because I tried to post it from my fathers computer when I came to visit him because I forgot mine but he was acting funky and had messed it up, adding extra stuff to it. But now here it is. The next chapter will explore more into how Santana is dealing with being in the chair and how Rachel will react. I'm also working on another Pezberry story that I might upload tomorrow or Tuesday so watch out for that and I will also put the link in the next chapter on Wednesday. This chapter is titled, "I'm Home" by Al Jarreau.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Welcome Home_

The first day back at Glee after Santana was released started out great. Rachel was talking about some musical that Santana was barely paying attention to as she wheeled into the room.

Mr. Shue was in there, along with the entire Glee Club. They all stood behind a large banner saying, " **Welcome Back, Santana!** " They all shouted it out also as she came in and they all sported smiles.

Rachel smiled, "Welcome back baby." She kissed her on the cheek as Santana started at everyone.

When they all started coming toward her for hugs she snapped out of her shock and smiled, returning the hugs she got. When everyone had given her a hug and told her that they missed her, she went and stopped her chair next to where Rachel was sitting, putting on the brakes.

"Well I think that before we start rehearsing anything, a few of your fellow Glee members want to welcome you back," Mr. Shue smiled before going to sit down.

Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Rachel stood up, going to the front. They pulled out some stools and sat down, Puck grabbing his guitar before he sat. Kurt went to the piano because Brad wasn't there.

Puck started strumming and Rachel started the song, singing softly to Santana, "Tonight I am feeling for you under the state of a strange land, you have sacrificed much to be here. There but for grace as I offer my hand. Welcome home, I bid you welcome, I bid you welcome."

Tina and Mike sang together next, "Welcome home from the bottom of my heart. Out here on the edge, the empire is fading by the day and the world is so weary in war. Maybe we'll find that new way."

The other joined her in, singing together, "So welcome home, see I made a space for you now. Welcome home from the bottom of our heart. Welcome home from the bottom of our hearts. Keep it coming now, keep it coming now. You'll find most of us here with our hearts wide open. Keep it coming now keep on coming now. Keep it coming now keep on coming now."

Puck sang the next line, "There's a woman with her hands trembling and she sings with a mountain's memory."

Then it went to Quinn, "There's a cloud the full length of these isles."

Brittany sang the next line, "Just playing chase with the sun."

Quinn, Brittany, and Tina sang the next one together, "And it's black and it's white and it's wild."

Mike, Puck and Kurt sang the next line together, "All the colours are one."

They all finished together, everyone else in the choir room joining in, even Mr. Shue, "So welcome home, I bid you welcome, I bid you welcome. Welcome home from the bottom of our hearts. Welcome home, see I made a space for you now. Welcome home from the bottom of our hearts, from the bottom of our hearts."

Santana wiped away a tear, "Thank you. I am glad to be back."

Everyone smiled and gave her a group hug. When they pulled away, Rachel sat in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck, "We really did miss you baby."

Santana smiled and gave her a quick kiss before turning to everyone else, "I missed you guys too."

Sam stood and went to the front, "I know that we are supposed to be working on sectionals but we have three weeks and we usually wait until the last minute anyways so I want to propose we dedicate this week to Santana and the rest of her family."

Mr. Shue nodded, "That sounds nice Sam. You want to start us off?"

Sam nodded, "I know that this group isn't really into country but I feel like this song is good for you Santana."

Santana just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Rachel grabbed the hand that was resting in her lap and held it in her hands, smiling up at her.

He started to play his guitar after he put it over his shoulder, "I pulled into the shopping center and saw a little boy wrapped around the legs of his mother like ice cream melting, they embraced; years of bad decisions running down her face. All morning I'd been thinking my life's so hard and they wore everything they owned, living in a car, I wanted to tell them it would be ok, but I just got in my Suburban, and I, I drove away. I don't know why they say grown men don't cry. I don't know why they say grown don't cry."

Santana looked down in her lap as Sam kept singing, "Keep having this dream about my old man. I'm ten years old and he's holding my hand, we're talking on the front porch watching the sun go down, but it was just a dream, he was a slave to his job and he couldn't be around. So many things I want to say to him, I just placed a rose on his grave and I talked to the wind. I don't know why they say grown men don't cry. I don't know why they say grown men don't cry."

Santana started to cry silently into Rachel's shoulder as she held her. Sam stood in front of her, "I'm sitting here with my kids and my wife and everything that I hold dear in my life. We say Grace and thank the Lord, got so much to be thankful for. Then it's up the stairs and off to bed and my little girl says, 'I haven't had my story yet.' Everything weighing on my mind disappears, just like that when she lifts her head off her pillow and says, 'I love you dad.' I don't know why they say grown men don't cry. I don't know why they say grown men don't cry."

Santana cried as she held onto Rachel, trying to hide herself from everyone else. Sam sat down after putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Anyone else want to sing something?" Mr. Shue asked after a little bit.

Santana pulled away from Rachel and looked up, "I want to sing something."

Mr. Shue nodded and went to sit down. Rachel kissed her forehead before standing up and moving to a seat as Santana wheeled up to the front.

Santana took a deep breath before just starting to sing, "Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven. Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way through night and day 'cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven."

Santana let tears fall as she sang the song. All of her sadness coming out about her father and her mother. She could feel slight anger towards the woman that hit them but she didn't focus on it. Right now she was just thinking about her father and the tragedy of their situation.

"Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please beyond the door there's peace I'm sure. And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven. Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven," Santana finished, tears still falling.

"It's hard to deal with this but I have all of you to help me through it. I want to thank all of you and I want to invite you all to his funeral on Saturday," Santana looked down.

"We would be honored to go Santana," Finn spoke up.

Santana looked up at him, "Thank you Finnep- Finn."

Finn smiled and everyone else murmured agreements to going to the funeral.

When Glee was over Rachel wheeled Santana to the car and helped her inside. She pulled away and took Santana's hand, "Are we going to your house?"

"No I forgot to ask you. My mom has to work the graveyard shift tonight and she wants to know if you would be okay with me staying at your place tonight. She doesn't want me to be alone," Santana looked over at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "I'll ask my dads when we get to my house."

Santana nodded and when they got to the house Rachel called out to her fathers who called back from the kitchen.

Rachel went inside, "Dad, Daddy. Is it alright for Santana to spend the night here? Her mother is working and she does not wish for Santana to be alone tonight."

Leroy nodded, "That is fine baby girl. Just make sure you both get to school in the morning and there is no monkey business going on."

Rachel shook her head and blushed, "We aren't doing that Dad."

Hiram laughed, "He is just kidding."

"There is nothing humorous about that statement," Rachel told them.

Santana laughed, "Honey, don't worry about it. We know that nothing is going on so then your fathers will realize that too."

Rachel just huffed and walked out, making Santana follow her. Rachel turned around, "There is nothing inappropriate going on tonight."

"Trust me, I know. When we have sex I want you screaming out my name and that can't happen with your fathers here," Santana smirked.

Rachel blushed but challenged, "How do you know I would scream your name?"

"Because I am amazing in bed, especially with my tongue, so you will definitely be screaming," Santana winked at her, smirk growing wider.

Rachel blushed darker, "Let's go watch a movie in the living room."

Santana laughed and followed her into the living room where Rachel made her watch 'Chicago' again. Rachel and Santana went and got something to eat halfway through before they finished. When they were done they went up to her room and went to bed.

They slept together on her bed. Santana held Rachel on her chest and Rachel snuggled in close to her side, her leg over Santana's as she laid comfortably.

 **Sorry this one is shorter it is more of a filler than anything else. I didn't have much time today because I have a lot of homework. I will make Saturday's update longer and better. I hope you still enjoyed it anyways. The first song is 'Welcome Home' by Dave Dobbyn, the second is 'Grown Men Don't Cry' by Tim McGraw, and the third is 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton. The chapter is named after 'Welcome Home' by Dave Dobbyn.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Wind Beneath My Wings._

Santana wheeled herself into Principle Figgins to talk about her schedule. She had a class on the second floor that she couldn't get to because the school didn't have any ramps to the second floor or an elevator.

She sat in front of her principle, not sure if he would actually listen to her. He tended not to care about the kids in this school and she figured she was no different.

Santana cleared her throat, "I wanted to ask if I could get a schedule change."

"Why would you need to change your schedule? We are already 6 months into the school year," Figgins asked in his monotone voice.

"Because my human phys. class is upstairs. I don't know if you noticed this, but I can no longer go upstairs," Santana told him with an eye roll.

"I am sorry Miss Lopez, there is nothing I can do about your schedule this late in the school year," Figgins said in an unsympathetic voice.

Santana crossed her arms, "Why can't I just be switched to the classroom on the first floor?"

"We have no rooms in any of those classes," Figgins told her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Santana grit her teeth. "I can't get up those stupid stairs in this stupid chair."

"Figure it out," Figgins said with finality.

Santana scowled and wheeled out of the room. Rachel walked up next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Stupid Figgins won't change my schedule," Santana frowned as she kept moving.

Rachel followed after her, "What? That is so not fair. He can't expect you to go to class if you can't get to it."

"I know Rach," Santana sighed, spinning the wheelchair around to face her. "Let's just forget it now and get to Glee. I just want this day to be over."

Rachel sighed and nodded, "OK, for now but we will be talking about it after Glee."

Santana nodded and turned back around, "I know."

Rachel started pushing her to the choir room. They got inside and Rachel wheeled Santana to her spot before standing at the front.

Rachel stood in front of her and smiled, "So I don't really know what to say to you about all that you are going through I just want to make you feel better. I think this song is the best way I can express my thoughts to you."

Santana watched Rachel as she started singing, "Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh. It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind. So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain."

Rachel stood in front her, "Did you ever know that you're my hero and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you."

Santana smiled at her, silent tears going down her face, "Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's hand, "Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings."

Rachel backed away, going to the piano where Brad was, playing the music to the song, "Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

"That song was played in Beaches after Cecilia's best friend, Hillary, was in the hospital because she was so sick. She wanted to go home because she didn't want her daughters last memory of her to be that of her in the hospital. Cecilia realizes then that she really appreciates Hillary even though they found a lot. I mean they met when they were just preteens, you are bound to have a fight every now and then, and they lived together for a while. When she sees Hillary with her daughter, saying what could be her last words, she thinks about how much Hillary meant to her and that all her fame was fueled by the love and friendship she got from her. She didn't realize that until it was too late. Well I don't want to wait until it is too late. I almost lost you Santana and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. And I said it while we were on the phone but you said that you don't remember so I want to say it again, when you aren't dying or something tragic is going on… Santana Lopez, I love you."

Santana stared at her in shock, as well did everyone else. Santana sat there for a second as Rachel rung her hands waiting for a reply from her. Santana pulled off the brakes and rolled over to her, stopping in front of her.

Santana bit her lip before smiling up at her, wiping her tears away, "I love you too Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled and leaned down, kissing her. Everyone cheered and clapped with smiles on their faces. Rachel pulled away and took Santana's hand, "I am sorry that this happened but I am glad that I get to help you through."

"Thank you for helping me Rach, I don't think I could do it without you," Santana smiled.

Rachel smiled back and leaned down again to kiss her as Mr. Shue walked in, hands clapping together, "Now I know that this week is supposed to be dedicated to Santana and her family, but I want you to all start thinking up some ideas for Sectionals next week."

Rachel and Santana went to sit down and everyone nodded in agreement. Puck got up and sang, "If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away" by Justin Moore, sending Santana a smile afterwards.

Tina and Mike sang "Pray" by Justin Bieber, Tina tearing up and giving Santana a hug before her and Mike went back to their seats.

Mr. Shue ended the meeting after their song and Santana wheeled out with Rachel. Rachel smiled and pushed her girlfriend, "Want to come to my place?"

"I can't. My abuela is picking me up," Santana said, looking back with a smile.

Rachel stopped and smiled at her, "You're going to see your grandmother?" Santana smiled and nodded, Rachel giving her a hug, "I am so glad that you are going to get to spend more time with her."

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I missed her. She is a big part of my life, always has been and it hurt when she rejected me because of my sexuality."

Rachel nodded and went in front of her, kneeling down and taking her hands, "Well if she gives you any trouble about it, you just give me a call."

Santana gave her a small nod and leaned forward, giving her a kiss, "Thank you."

"Of course," Rachel smiled and stood, going back to pushing her. "I think this week is really good for you. It's easing you back into being in Glee before we have to start preparing for Sectionals. We are going against the Warblers and some group named, 'Noters'. Not the most creative name but we can't let that fool us. I was thinking that we could have you featured in it too."

"Rach," Santana interrupted her. "I'm not sure I want to do Sectionals."

Rachel waved it off, "Your voice will be great, we could always pair you up with Blaine, I think you two would sound good together."

Santana pulled on her wheels so they would stop, "I don't mean that I don't want to sing a song at Sectionals, I mean I don't want to do it at all. With that new girl Sugar, we will have enough people at Sectionals without me."

Rachel looked at her, "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you want to do Sectionals?"

"Because I don't know how to use this chair yet and I don't want to be out there getting in the way," Santana told her, staring back at her.

The diva shook her head, "That is crazy, you did 'Proud Mary' without getting in anybody's way."

"That's different, everyone was in wheelchairs," Santana looked down.

"It's not, Artie will help you and so will the rest of us," Rachel leaned down, kissing her cheek before they started moving again.

When they got outside, Alma was waiting for Santana in her grandfather's old pick-up truck. It was cold out and it looked like it was going to start raining soon since it was getting into the winter months. Sectionals always took place about a month before Christmas.

Rachel took her to the truck and opened the door, lifting Santana into the truck. She closed up the wheelchair, taking Alma's help to get into the bed of the truck.

She then went to Santana who had rolled the window down for her. Rachel smiled and leaned into the truck a little, resting on her arms, "I will call you later OK?"

Santana nodded and smiled softly, "I will answer your call later."

Rachel giggled softly and glanced at Alma before giving Santana a quick hug. Alma shook her head, "You two can give each other a kiss. I may still be getting used to it, but you should always kiss your partner goodbye."

Santana laughed at her grandmother before pulling Rachel in for a quick kiss, still not wanting to make her abuela uncomfortable, "Bye Rach."

"Bye San, Mrs. Lopez," Rachel smiled at both before backing away. Rachel watched as they pulled away before going to her own car and driving home.

She decided to go hang out with Kurt and Mercedes for a bit. They sat on Mercedes' bed, eating popcorn and watching a movie. They weren't really watching the movie; they were talking about their significant others.

Kurt was gushing over Blaine, "After the last night of the musical, Blaine and I went back to his place. It was exactly how you would think. He put on Dean Martin and he was sweet and gentle."

Rachel went wide-eyed, as did Mercedes, "You guys slept together?"

Kurt blushed and nodded, "It wasn't rushed or at all like what everyone else says. It meant a lot to both of us. We lost it to each other and it was romantic."

Mercedes sighed dreamily, "I hope when I lose mine it will be like that. I want the guy I am with to be saving it, like I am."

Rachel looked down, "If I decide to do it with Santana, do you think it will be less romantic because Santana isn't a virgin?"

Mercedes and Kurt turned to her, Kurt speaking first, "No Rachel. Just because you aren't her first doesn't mean it will be any less romantic."

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah. It will still be romantic because you two love each other and that will be a first for her. To do it with someone she really loves."

"But she loved Brittany," Rachel argued.

"She may have loved Brittany but she never admitted it to her so they never did it with feeling," Mercedes said.

"And if you are really scared about all this, then talk to Santana," Kurt told her.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "I will talk to her about it. Thanks."

They smiled and hugged her before they started talking about celebrities they thought were cute. They talked about boys and girls alike but Rachel was the only who really found the females attractive and it was a weird experience for her to be talking about it like this.

The rest of the week went off normally, people kept singing songs to Santana during Glee. When it came to Friday and Santana was wheeling down the emptying halls toward the choir room, did anything happen.

A couple of the Cheerios' grabbed her chair and started wheeling her. One of the Juniors, Lesley, smirked as the other two pushed Santana, "So now that you are no longer the captain and you are basically powerless here since you started dating Yentl, we are here to get our revenge."

"What are you talking about?" Santana looked around nervously as she was led to the back of the school.

"Don't play dumb Lopez. You were awful to us because you thought you were better than us, well you aren't anymore, Stephen Hawking," Lesley told her as they exited out of the door where the longest ramp at the school was.

"I'm sorry," Santana answered pathetically.

Lesley laughed and ordered the two Cheerios' pushing her to 'drop her.' The two tilted the chair up making Santana fall out, sliding down the slick ramp from the rain that had frozen slightly in the cold weather.

Santana cried out as she got road rash, going down. The three laughed and walked back inside, leaving the wheelchair at the top so she couldn't get to it, "Oh and keep this to yourself or next time you will be going down the stairs.

She scraped up her elbows, hands, knees, and her right cheek. She laid sprawled out at the bottom, crying out for help. She gave up after a few tries and just laid there as she heard her phone going off at the top of the ramp.

After a few minutes the door opened and out came the New Directions. When Santana saw them, she called out and they immediately turned to her.

"Oh my God, Santana," Rachel ran down the ramp carefully to get to her.

They rest of the group followed, Sugar getting her chair and Blaine helping Artie down to make sure he didn't slip down too fast.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue asked when they got down.

Rachel checked her over, frowning at the scrapes on her. Santana swallowed and looked down, "Um I wasn't paying attention and I guess my wheel got caught on something."

"But wouldn't the chair had come down with you if that was the case?" Quinn asked.

Mr. Shue looked at her, "Santana what really happened?"

Santana shook her head as Rachel helped her back into her chair, "I don't know what you are talking about. That is what happened; it was an accident."

Rachel crossed her arms as she stood in front of her, "Santana Lopez, tell what happened right now."

Santana looked up at her girlfriend then looked down again, "Some Cheerios did it but it's not a big deal, just leave it alone."

"Santana this is serious, I am going to have to go to Figgins about it," Mr. Shue said.

Santana shot her head up to look at her teacher, quickly shaking it, "No it's fine, please don't."

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Rachel looked at her, "Why don't you want him to San? Why are you so scared?"

Santana looked at her hands, picking at her fingers nervously, "They said they would push me down the stairs if I told anyone."

Rachel sighed softly, "San, we need to tell someone and we won't let them do that to you."

The others murmured their agreement. With that settled, everyone went home but Santana and Rachel who were escorted to Principle Figgins office by Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue went in and told Figgins to call Sue into the office. They all sat and waited until Sue walked into the room.

She walked in a few minutes later, looking at the occupants, "Sandbags, Streisand, Butt Chin. Why am I in here?"

Santana looked down as her hands and Rachel put a hand on her forearm. Mr. Shue spoke up, "Santana was attacked by some of your Cheerios today."

"Is this true?" Figgins looked over to the wheelchair bound cheerleader.

Santana nodded mutely, still looking down. Sue looked at her for a second before sitting in a chair across from her, "What happened? Who was it?"

Santana recounted what happened the moment they walked up to her to the moment the New Directions found her, giving Sue their names.

Sue looked at her, "Just know that they will be kicked off of the cheerleading squad."

"And I will be giving them a month's suspension," Figgins told them.

Santana nodded and Rachel led her out of the office, "I will be accompanying you to your classes. I will drop you off and I will get some of the guys to take you up to your Human Physiology class."

Santana just nodded as Rachel took her out to her car. They got in and went to Rachel's house, neither of them really speaking.

They went up to Rachel's room and laid on the bed. When Rachel noticed that Santana was still upset she straddled her and kissed her softly, "Don't be upset. It will be OK."

"I'm just worried that they won't be the only ones mad at me," Santana muttered.

"I, along with the rest of New Directions, will watch out for you," Rachel told her sweetly. Santana nodded and kissed her, but Rachel pulled away quickly and looked down at her, "I have something else to talk to you about."

"What?" Santana looked up at her.

Rachel bit her lip and got off, sitting next to her but turned toward her, "Well as you know I am still a virgin and you aren't." Santana nodded and Rachel continued nervously, "Well I am just worried that it won't be special or romantic because you aren't a virgin."

Santana pushed herself up, "Honey, me not being a virgin has nothing to do with whether it's special or not. It will be special because we love each other and we want to be closer to each other. We will wait until you are ready and then it will be romantic and special because we will be making love, not fucking."

Rachel nodded and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you," Santana kissed her back.

Rachel deepened it, going back to straddling Santana. The Latina placed her hands on her girlfriend's sides, holding her close.

They made out for a few minutes then pulled away to watch a movie. They spent the rest of the evening together, cuddled on Rachel's bed until Santana had to go home.

 **I'm sorry I am late; I know I suck. I promise that this is the last time I will be late, at least for a while. I am going to start preparing the chapters sooner and have them out on time. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, you guys are awesome. The song sung in this chapter is "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Better Midler which is also the title of the chapter. I will see you on Wednesday.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Borrowed Angels_

Santana's father's funeral was the next day, Saturday. Santana's mother helped her into a long black dress and put black flats on her feet. Santana left her hair up in a mid-high ponytail and no jewelry. Her mother wore a black maternity dress.

Santana and her mother drove to the funeral parlor in silence, Santana looking out the window at the scenery that passed.

When they got to the building, both women exited the car, going inside. They were there before everyone else to help set up the room.

Santana watched as two men rolled in an empty casket to put at the front of the room where the services would be held. It would be a closed casket because they had already cremated her father but they were waiting until Santana had gotten out of the hospital to hold the funeral.

Santana watched as they set out putting up flowers all around and lighting candles. Santana had to turn away as they took in a large picture of her father on a picture stand, setting it near his casket.

Friends and family started arriving shortly after they had finished getting everything together. Rachel came in and immediately went to Santana. She was in a knee length black baby doll dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

Rachel kissed Santana's cheek gently, "Hi Sweetie."

"Hey," Santana looked up at her, grabbing her hand.

Rachel just gave her hand a soft squeeze as people kept filtering in and giving her mother and Santana their condolences.

When it started, Santana and Rachel went to sit at the front with her mother, Santana sitting at the end of the isle in her chair while Rachel sat next to her, holding her hand.

The priest stood up at the front and began, rambling off words that Santana wasn't really paying attention to. He talked about moving on from this world and waiting on the other side but that was all Santana really caught.

When he was finished with his speech Santana's mother stood and went to the front to say a few words about her husband.

She looked down for a second before she started talking, her voice cracking, "When you get married you promise, 'tell death do us part'. You always think that it won't happen until you are retired and you have a long life together. We were only married for 18 years and that's longer than a lot of marriages last, but it still doesn't feel long enough. Carlos was taken from us long before he should have been and my child will never know his or her father because someone was breaking a law. It makes you feel hopeless and you want to give up but you look at your daughter and you think of the life you are holding and you know that you have to get through it and be strong because you are the only one left to be strong for them. I wake up every morning and I forget for a second, I reach out to grab him and I am met with an empty bed, then I remember it all and it's like I lost him again and again… I love you Carlos and I hope you have found peace."

Maria sat down with tears streaming down her face. The priest gave her a second before he looked to Santana, "Is there anything you want to say?"

Santana shook her head and looked down, tears falling down her face. Rachel gave her hand a squeeze then stood up, "I have something to say about Carlos Lopez."

The priest nodded and stepped aside as Rachel walked up to the podium. Rachel pulled out some papers and started to read, "Forget thee? If to dream by night and muse on thee by day; If all the worship deep and wild a poet's heart can pay; If prayers in absence breathed for thee to Heaven's protecting power; If winged thoughts that flit to thee a thousand in an hour; If busy fancy blending thee with all my future lot- If this thou call'st forgetting, thou, indeed, shalt be forgot! Forget thee? Bid the forest-birds forget their sweetest tune; Forget thee? Bid the sea forget to swell beneath the moon; Bid the thirsty flowers forget to drink the eve's refreshing dew; thyself forget thine own dear land, and its mountains wild and blue. Forget each old familiar face, each long-remember'd spot- When these things are forgot by thee, then thou shalt be forgot! Keep, if thou wilt, thy maiden peace, still calm and fancy-free, for God forbid thy gladsome heart should grow less glad for me; Yet, while that heart is still unwon, oh! bid not mine to rove, but let it nurse its humble faith and uncomplaining love; If these, preserved for patient years, at last avail me not- Forget me then; but ne'er believe that thou canst be forgot! That poem was written by John Moultrie. This poem makes me think of all of the things that we never think about, that we ever give a second thought to, the people we meet and then just forget. Carlos will never be forgotten, he meant so much to so many people. He touched the lives of everyone he met and gave light to everyone. I didn't know him well myself but I knew him enough to know that this tragedy was wholly unnerving and could have been avoided if someone had followed a law. But now he is gone and we need to move on but never forget the life lost."

Rachel stepped down and went back to Santana, sitting next to her again. Santana took her hand and looked at her, tears falling. Rachel leaned over and took her into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

A few other of Santana's relatives and her father's friends and colleagues said something about Carlos. When they were all done the Glee Club sang something for her father, Santana and Rachel staying in their seats but singing along with everyone else.

Afterwards they went to Santana's house for the wake. There was soft music playing and there were refreshments but Santana and Rachel stayed in the corner, making small talk with people who came up to them.

Santana didn't really want to be there and Rachel could tell by the look on her face. So the young diva excused them and took Santana into the garage where she knew no one would be.

"San, I want to let you know that you can talk to me whenever you need to You know that right?" Rachel looked at her.

Santana nodded, "I know Rach. I will probably talk to you about this at some point but I can't right now, my thoughts are just all mixed up."

"Maybe I can help you sort through them," Rachel told her, sitting in a chair that was out in there.

Santana sighed, "I just- I feel angry and I feel sad. But sometimes I just feel nothing. I don't know what to do because I miss him so much it hurts."

Rachel grabbed her hands as she started to cry, "I know that it hurts and I can't tell you whether it will get better because I don't know. All I know is that I will be here for you and help you get through it."

"I know Rachel, thank you," Santana whispered as she closed her eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other's hands. They stayed out there until her mother came out and asked them to come back inside.

It didn't go on for much longer after they came back inside, everyone leaving after a few hours. They had decided to let Rachel spend the night at the Lopez house with Santana that night so Rachel kissed her fathers' goodbye before taking Santana to her room.

They laid on her bed, holding each other in silence. Santana had her head rested on Rachel's chest while Rachel ran her hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her girlfriend. Rachel kissed her head and watched her until she fell asleep.

When they woke up in the morning, Maria had made them breakfast. They ate silently downstairs in the dining room, no one having much to say.

When they were almost finished, Maria spoke up, "I have to go into work today, I won't be back until tonight. Rachel, do you think you could stay in with Santana until I get home?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I can stay with her."

"Thank you," Maria smiled before standing up, going to wash the dishes.

Rachel stood and waved her off, cleaning up the kitchen.

Santana watched her before speaking up, "I have my first physical therapy session on Tuesday."

Rachel turned to look at her, "Oh, really?"

Santana nodded and bit her lip, "Do you think that you could come with me? I think I would just be more comfortable with the whole thing if you were by my side."

Rachel smiled softly at her, "Of course. Anything to make you feel more comfortable."

Santana smiled back slightly before rolling into the living room, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Do you want to sit and just watch movies?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, I could use some cuddles," Santana said, pulling on her brakes when she got to the couch.

Rachel helped her out of her seat and onto the couch, where they sat, Santana holding Rachel. They put the T.V. on, watching whatever was on Starz.

Maria came out 45 minutes later to say goodbye before she headed out to work.

They spent the whole day watching cheesy movies and making out every once in a while. It was a perfect and relaxed day for Santana in that moment. She didn't want to be pitied or coddled, she just wanted to hold her girlfriend and try to keep her mind off of the bad stuff for a little bit.

Santana knew that she would eventually have to talk about all her feeling about the accident and what has happened since then, but she just wanted to enjoy the time she had with the person she loved.

She didn't mind forgetting, not her father but all the bad that happened in her life and just focus on the good she still had. She couldn't wait to have a sibling and tell them stories about their father. She knew that she would have to help her mom out but she didn't really mind it. She could use the distraction of taking care of a baby. Plus, Santana was totally a secret baby lover, not that she would tell anyone that. Not even Rachel.

Ending the day with one last kiss from Rachel before she went home was as best as Santana could hope for after yesterday.

 **I know that this one is short again but at least I got it out on time. I will try to update that other book either today or tomorrow, so watch out for that. I thought that I should do the funeral and I had been thinking about using hat poem for a while now and that felt like the best place and time to do it. This song is titled 'Borrowed Angels' by Kristin Chenoweth.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Buttons_

If there was a place that Santana would want to spend her Tuesday afternoons, this would not be the place. She didn't want to do her physical therapy because it made her feel even worse than just being in the damned chair did. But of course her mother and Rachel insisted that she go.

The only reason she didn't turn around and wheel out as soon as the nurse called her name was because Rachel was sitting next to her while they sat in the waiting room.

Rachel stood and went into the back with Santana, following the nurse into a room. The nurse helped her onto the bed, "I need to go get another nurse to help me get your height and your weight."

Rachel nodded her head and grabbed Santana's hand, "It will be OK Sweetie."

"I know but that doesn't make it any less terrifying," Santana mumbled, looking up.

Rachel frowned, "Why are you afraid?"

Santana sighed and looked at her, "Because I can't do anything on my own."

Rachel shook her head, knowing that Santana wasn't telling her the whole truth, "Yeah, and what else?"

"What do you mean? That's all, that is the only reason I'm scared," Santana defended herself.

"Santana Marie," Rachel scolded. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what is wrong. I want to help you but that can't happen unless you tell me what's really bothering you."

Santana looked at their hands, playing with Rachel's fingers distractedly. When she spoke, it was in a hushed whisper, "I'm afraid that I will never be able to walk again and I'm afraid that I won't make it anywhere in my life because I'm in this chair. But most of all I'm afraid that you will realize that I am no good without my legs and leave me."

Rachel closed her eyes for a second at the confession. When she opened them she lifted her hand to her mouth and kissed it softly, "Santana, I love you. That isn't going to change just because you got into an accident. I love you because you are funny, when you aren't being mean, you are nice to me and other people you care about, though I know that you don't like showing it, and because you are a beautiful person inside and out. I don't want you to think that I'm only with you for superficial things like your popularity and cheerleading and what it could do for you. There is so much more to you than that and if anything, I should be the one afraid of you leaving me. I'm unpopular, annoying, fashonally handicapped, and ugly. I mean-"

Santana interrupted her, "Rachel. That whole first portion of you decade long speech-" Rachel sent her a glare but she just continued, "-I mean I think your name should be Rose and you should start all your stories or just talking in general with 'back in Saint Olaf.'"

Rachel rose an eyebrow at her, "Did you just use a _Golden Girl's_ reference? Have you been spending time with Kurt?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "My point is Rachel, I love you and I am not leaving you. I don't care if you are unpopular, that just means less bitches I have to punch. Second, yes you have a tendency to… inquire too much and state things in long winded speeches with big words but sometimes I find it cute because you furrow your eyebrows and scrunch up your nose because you are so passionate. Third, your outfits aren't that bad. Yes, maybe you shouldn't wear knee highs with your short skirts because it hides your sexy ass legs from my view and you cover up your breasts way too much, but again, that just means less asshole I have to punch for gawking at you. And last. You. Are. Not. Ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I don't care what anyone else thinks, you are beautiful and I love you."

Rachel smiled and blushed, tears coming to her eyes, "Thank you Santana. I love you. I know that that was probably the longest think you have ever said and it meant a lot to me, I love you so much."

Santana smiled and leaned over, kissing her gently. They pulled away when there was a knock on the door. Two nurses entered and helped Santana lay flat on the bed in the room. When they had that handled, they lifted her up so that they could slip a bed scale underneath her. They then marked where the top of her head was and the bottom of her feet were on the bed sheet.

They took both out from underneath her before the first nurse helped her back into the chair while the other went out to measure and record her results.

Rachel wheeled Santana to the therapy room and kissed her head, "I will be right her with you the entire thing OK."

Santana nodded as her trainer came in. She was a tall, skinny, tanned girl with light brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She looked to be about 26 years old.

"Hi, my name is Kaylee," the trainer smiled and held out her hand to Santana.

Santana took her hand but didn't say anything. Rachel held out her hand when she noticed that Santana wasn't saying anything, "This is Santana and I am her girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

Kaylee smiled wider, "It is so nice that you are here for your girlfriend. I know that this whole process can be a little harsh on people, especially teenagers and it's nice to know that she has someone in her corner, supporting her other than family."

"You talk as much as Rachel does," Santana muttered.

"Santana," Rachel reprimanded. "Be civil."

"It's OK, I am use to sarcasm from my patients," Kaylee waved it off, not losing her smile. "Well today we are going to start with just some simple stretching of your legs and spinal cord to see if we can get some feeling back."

Rachel nodded and together, Kaylee and Rachel lifted Santana onto her table. Santana sighed and closed her eyes, folding her hands over her stomach,

Rachel put a hand on her forearm, "San, it's OK. I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

Santana opened her eyes and looked at her, nodding her head silently.

Kaylee smiled at them, "OK, so I will just be stretching you out, tell me if you feel anything. Whether it be something small or something big I need you to tell me OK? It will help me assess the damage to your spinal cord.

Santana nodded and laid there as Kaylee took her leg, bending it at the knee and pushing it to her chest. The Latina watched her but didn't say anything. Kaylee did the same thing to the other leg when she was finished and watched Santana to see if she had any reaction to it.

They went through about 8 different stretches but Santana didn't feel anything and that worried her because she didn't think she could go without the use of her legs.

Kaylee handed her some papers, "So we will work on this some more next week when you come back for your appointment. Don't be disappointed, a lot of people struggle their first few weeks." Santana nodded and Kaylee continued, "Before you go are there any questions you have for me?"

Santana bit her lip before shyly asking her questions, "So I know that I can't feel anything in my legs, I guess I am just wondering how far is the extent of this?"

Kaylee furrowed her eyebrows at the teen, "What do you mean?"

Santana looked down, "I was just wondering if um… Do I have feeling... Down there."

Rachel blushed and looked away when Santana asked that, "San…"

Santana looked at her then back at Kaylee, "I mean we aren't sleeping together but I was just wondering if we slept together, would I have feelings there."

Kaylee laughed, "Don't worry, I wouldn't judge you if you were. But it is natural to be curious about that. I can't tell you for sure, the only way for you to know is to touch it. You could do it yourself but because it is your own finger, it would be harder to tell because you still have feeling in your fingers, so you would feel it."

Santana nodded and thanked her before Rachel pushed her out. They walked to the car in silence and got in. They had already started driving before Rachel said anything, "So… you want to sleep with me?"

Santana looked at her, she had red cheeks and Santana could help but think it was adorable. Santana smiled, "Of course I do but only when you are ready baby."

Rachel nodded and didn't say anything else. They went back to her house to cuddle and watch movies with the occasional make-out session which neither girl was opposed to in the least. The only thing was now Santana would move her hands whenever she touched Rachel's butt and Rachel didn't have the confidence to grab her hands and stick them onto her butt.

After Santana went home, Rachel leaving her with a hot, open-mouthed kiss, she immediately texted her.

From My Sweetie: Babe, you are so mean. I am with my mom and all I can think about is having my way with you.

To My Sweetie: Well then I guess you will just have to wait until you get home to relieve yourself. :)

From My Sweetie: Or maybe I will sneak out tonight and go over there and make you scream my name so loud that children in Canada will hear you. ;P

To My Sweetie: Is that a threat or a promise? ;)

From My Sweetie: That is an actuality

To My Sweetie: Then I guess I will leave the front door unlocked. Love you.

From My Sweetie: Love you too.

Rachel really did leave her door unlocked because she didn't know whether or not Santana would really come since she knew her parents were out. Rachel felt she was ready to be with Santana because she felt safe and comfortable with Santana and she trusted her. She wanted to show Santana how much she loved her and trusted her.

When it was 11:45 and Santana still hadn't shown up, she locked her door and went to bed, slightly disappointed.

The next morning when the two saw each other they acted as though the texts that had sent each other the night before never happened.

Rachel leaned down and gave Santana a quick kiss, "Hey."

Santana smiled up at her, "Hey." She looked her up and down, noticing that she was wearing a skin tight red dress that only reached to her mid-thigh, black heels, and her hair was down in curls. "Why are you wearing that?"

Rachel looked down at her outfit, "I just wanted to wear something nice for you today. Do you not like it?"

Santana noticed the worried look on her girlfriend and reassured her quickly, "No, I like it. You look hot."

Rachel smiled and walked her to class, sitting next to her on the end. They went through their classes, Puck and Sam carrying Santana up to her class on the second floor and Finn and Matt bringing her back down.

When it was time for Glee, Rachel was a little late which surprised everyone. But when she opened her mouth, everyone groaned.

Rachel stood in front of everyone, "So I asked some student to distract Mr. Shue for 15 minutes because I have a special performance. I can't perform this in front of Mr. Shue and I need some help with it so that is why I am doing it now."

Everyone gave her confused looks and she just called Brittany and Quinn up to help her. She whispered the song selection into their ears and Brittany perked up with a grin while Quinn went wide-eyed, "By the Pussycat Dolls?"

Rachel nodded, cheeks turning red. Santana looked even more confused at this while Brittany jumped a little, "It's a good song. It's about playing video games with your boyfriend or girlfriend."

Quinn just shook her head, "No Britt, no."

Rachel waved her hands dismissively, "Doesn't matter. Just help please."

Both nodded and the music started. As soon as it started and Santana recognized it, she went red faced, everyone turning to look at her.

The three girls started singing together, dancing really close together, doing body rolls and other sexual pop and lock type things, "I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh)."

Rachel broke away from the two and walked closer to Santana, swaying her hips as she walked closer to her, the two blondes dancing in the background, "Typical. Hardly the type I fall for. I like when the physical don't leave me asking for more. I'm a sexy mama (mama). Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and). What I want to do is spring this on you (on you). Back up all of the things that I told you (told you). You been saying all the right things all night long, but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off. Baby, can't you see, how these clothes are fitting on me and the heat coming from this beat? I'm about to blow, I don't think you know."

Rachel ran her hands up her body and into her hair before she went back to Brittany and Quinn, dancing against Brittany first before turning and doing the same to Quinn while the other was on her backside, "I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh)."

Rachel sang as they kept dancing, everyone staring at Rachel like she grew two heads still, "You say you're a big girl, but I can't agree 'cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me. I wonder if I'm just too much for you. Wonder. If my kiss don't make you just wonder. What I got next for you. What you want to do? (do) Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours. I can see, just like most girls that your game don't please. Baby, can't you see how these clothes are fitting on me and the heat coming from this beat? I'm about to blow. I don't think you know."

The three sang together again, the rest of the Glee club slowly warming up to it and singing along. Santana still looked beet red as the song continued, "I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh)."

Quinn and Rachel sang the next part together, Rachel standing right in front of Santana as she swayed her hips. Santana bit her lip as she watched Rachel, "Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe. Loosen up my buttons, babe. Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe? Loosen up my buttons, babe

Brittany and Rachel went on to sing the next part, "Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe. Loosen up my buttons, babe. Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe? Loosen up my buttons, babe."

They finished off the song all together, "I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh). But you keep fronting (uh). Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (uh)."

The Glee club clapped and there were a few whistles, mostly from Puck as the three girls stood there. Rachel looked at Santana, a smile playing at her lips, "So what did you think babe?"

"I… I think that we should go to your house," Santana mumbled, causing everyone to laugh and Rachel to blush.

"We still have the rest of Glee club rehearsal," Rachel argued gently.

"Fuck that, you shouldn't have done that if you wanted to stay," Santana wheeled toward her. "See you losers tomorrow."

Rachel blushed darker as she followed Santana out, hearing the laughter in the choir room from their friends.

When they got to Rachel's house and were laying down on Rachel's bed, Rachel straddling Santana as they kissed.

Santana pulled her dress up over her head and reached for her panties but Rachel pulled away, "San, I want to focus on you first. We can figure out if you still have feeling while I learn what to do and then we can do me if you want."

Santana looked at her for a moment before she nodded slowly, letting Rachel take the lead this time, since she really could do much without full function of her body.

They found that Santana definitely still had feeling and Rachel was as loud in bed as she is out of it.

It was perfect both Santana and Rachel because none of it was rushed or rough, it was slow and sensual and full of love. Rachel couldn't have asked for someone better to lose her virginity to.

 **Alright so there is another update for me. I tried to make it a little bit longer so there it is. I will be posting again on Wednesday, as always. I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews again and thank you for sticking with the story, you all are great. The song and chapter title is "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Afterglow_

When Rachel woke up the next morning with her head on Santana's chest as Santana had her arms wrapped tightly around her. Rachel looked at her and smiled, kissing her cheek before she tried to gently slip out of her arms.

Santana groaned and pulled her tighter. When Rachel tried to wiggle out of her arms again, Santana groaned louder, "Babe."

"Santana I have to get up," Rachel told her softly.

"Rach, I wanna cuddle more," Santana whined at her girlfriend.

Rachel laughed at her, "Sweetie, I have to do my exercise before school, you know this."

Santana broke out into a smirk, "Well I know of a better work-out for you."

She opened her eyes to see Rachel blushing dark, "I don't think that counts as a work-out."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "I think it will be enough of a work-out for today baby."

It only takes a little more coaxing before Rachel agrees to Santana's 'work-out', laying down to next to her to cuddle after they were done. They finished with time to cuddle for 20 minutes before they have to get ready for school.

Santana sat up and groaned, stretching her arms. Rachel ran a bath for Santana and they did a quick wash before they went out to get their clothes.

Santana looked at her clothes and shook her head, "You know, this kind of thing was a lot easier when I was wearing a Cheerio's uniform because there was no walk-of-shame when I wore the same thing every day."

They both laughed and Rachel kissed her head, "It's OK, you can borrow something from me." Rachel giggled at the face that Santana gave her before adding, "I still have that stuff from my make-over so you won't have to wear a sweater and plaid."

Santana nodded and grabbed her bra from the pile, putting it on, "I would use one of yours but it would be too small for me."

Rachel stuck her tongue out before grabbing her underwear, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a black crop top where the sleeves went just below her elbows. Rachel wore white button up under a blue and black argyle sweater vest, a gray plaid skirt, knee highs, and black flats.

Santana bit her lip as she watched her, "You know, those skirts are really short."

Rachel blushed, "Maybe I should get longer ones."

"No I like it," Santana smiled before Rachel went over to help her with her panties and her pants.

Rachel leaned down and kissed Santana gently, "Thank you for last night and this morning. It meant a lot to me and you made me feel special. I know that you haven't really done the dating thing with anyone, at least not like this, but it meant a lot that you waited for me to be ready and then when I was you didn't rush it and you went slow. You cared about how I felt the entire time and you made sure I was comfortable. So thank you and I love you."

Santana smiled and ran her hands through Rachel's hair, "You don't have to thank me Honey. I waited and wanted you to be comfortable because I love you. I know that I used to have sex all the time because I thought that it meant nothing but last night with you was the best that I could have asked for because I love you and I wished that I had waited just so that my first time could have been with you too. I always want you to be comfortable so if there is anything that I do that you don't like I want you to let me know immediately because I want to make sure you are OK with everything. And as for the whole dating thing, I am glad that you got to be my first girlfriend because you are amazing. You forgave me after I was a total asshole to you, which I am still so sorry about and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Rachel smiled at her, a tear making its way down her face before she wiped it away, "You know you are starting to sound like me with those long speeches."

"OK fine. Good sex, feelings I guess. Your welcome and ditto," Santana joked, turning to wheel out of the room.

"No babe, I was just kidding," Rachel followed and wrapped her arms around her neck loosely, stopping her. "I love that you are sharing your feelings with me. It makes me feel better knowing that you feel all these things and that you trust me enough with them."

"I love you," Santana answered simply as she turned her head to kiss the diva.

Rachel lost herself in the kiss until her phone alarm went off, signaling that they had to get to school or they were going to be late. Santana groaned as Rachel giggled and pulled away, taking her downstairs.

"How did you plan on leaving when you can't get down the stairs by yourself?" Rachel asked as she carried the wheelchair down, Santana waiting in a chair.

"I didn't plan on leaving, I know that you were going to stop me," Santana smiled knowingly.

"What if I hadn't?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On the crazy off chance of that happening I would have just done some of my magic to get downstairs," Santana answered her sarcastically.

Rachel shook her head with a small laugh before helping Santana into her chair and wheeling her out of the door.

They drove to the school, absent-mindedly talking about random thinks. As soon as they got inside, Puck stood in front of them with a smirk, "So, how was the hot lady sex last night?"

Santana answered in a clipped tone as Rachel blushed, "It was none of your business Puckerman."

"Awe come on, you can't spare your bro any details?" Puck pouted like a child asking their mother for a chocolate bar.

Santana shook her head at her friend and ex, "No I can't, that is private between Rachel and I and it will stay that way."

Rachel smiled at Santana before Puck huffed and walked away. Rachel kissed her cheek before she started pushing her again, "Thank you for not sharing with him."

"Of course not. I will be the only one who gets to know how you are in bed. And maybe the neighbors with how loud you are," Santana smirked.

"That started out sweet but you just had to ruin it didn't you?" Rachel shook her head.

"Did you expect any less out of me?" Santana grinned cheekily.

Rachel laughed as they stopped at their lockers. Brittany and Quinn walked up to them with knowing smiles, Quinn speaking up first, "So Berry, did we help you pop your cherry last night."

Rachel blushed, "I-It wasn't… I mean-"

"Leave my girl alone Preggers, it is none of your business and if that did last night then none of you need to know," Santana said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Brittany just responded by hugging Rachel tightly, "I'm glad we could help you. San is great and you two love each other so it should be better. Besides San said that girls can't get other girls pregnant so that means you guys won't have to worry about that."

Rachel blushed darker, "Thanks Brittany and yes, we do love each other."

Santana chuckled at her friend, "Britt, leave Rachel alone before she dies of embarrassment."

Rachel pouted at her girlfriend and whined, "San it's not funny. It is awkward to talk about this with friends."

"Honey, it is only awkward with you," Santana smiled at her teasingly before pulling her down for a quick kiss. "But that is OK because I still love you anyway."

Rachel smiled at her and Quinn rolled her eyes, "You guys are so mushy it is gross."

Santana glared at Quinn, "Tubs, if I could move my legs, I would shove my foot so far up your ass that my toes would become your teeth."

"Santana," Rachel gave her a pointed look and her voice held a reprimanding tone to it."

"But babe-"

"No buts, be nice to Quinn and stop calling her names," Rachel put her hands on her hips. "And apologize."

Santana sighed before looking at Quinn, "I am sorry."

Quinn smirked, "Whipped."

"OK that's it," Santana started to wheel towards her but she just laughed and ran down the hall, waving before she went around the corner.

Rachel went after Santana along with Brittany, "Sweetie, just ignore her."

"She is just trying to have fun with you," Brittany added.

Santana just nodded and looked at Rachel, "Are you ready to go to class?"

Rachel nodded and the pair said their goodbyes to Brittany before going to their class. They sat next to each other as the class started and Santana just sat, staring at Rachel as she took notes.

Rachel glanced over and whispered, "You need to take your notes."

Santana whispered back, "I can get them from someone else later, I just want to sit here and watch you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and giggled at her girlfriend's cheesiness. Even is Santana didn't want to admit it, she was a giant cheeseball.

When they walked into Glee at the end of the day almost everyone gave them either a smirk or a wink to which Rachel blushed while Santana just ignored them.

Finn walked over to them and stood in front of Santana, "I am going to guess that you two had sex last night. I don't need you to tell me whether you did or not, that is your business but I just wanted to warn you Santana. If that is all that you were with her for and you decide to leave her now that you got what you wanted, then I will not be afraid to make your life hell. But if you are in this with her for the long hall then I will be happy to have a friendship with the both of you."

Both of them stared at him in shock but Santana spoke up first, "No I am not here just to hit and quit it. I love Rachel and I want to spend the rest of my life with her if she will allow me to. As for being friends, I'm not really good at being friends with people but I guess that we could try."

"Great," Finn smiled before walking back to his seat, just as Mr. Shue walked in.

"OK guys, Sectionals is in just a few days so we need to be preparing for that. Santana, has Artie been working with you on the choreography?" Mr. Shue looked at her.

Santana nodded and bit her lip, "Yes but I am still a bit shaky on it. But I'm sure that I will be ready by Saturday, Artie is a great teacher and should be able to whip me into fighting shape."

"Great, let's get started on this," Mr. Shue smiled as they started to work on their set list for that Saturday.

 **OK, so that was a filler. Saturday will be the sectionals and some other stuff so it will be a little bit longer. But unfortunately this will be coming to an end soon. I want to know from you whether you want a sequel or leave it to the one and only one book. I will probably have 5 more chapters and then an epilogue if you only want the one, so let me know. Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. See you Saturday. This chapter is "Afterglow" by Genesis.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: You Pulled Me Through_

All the Glee kids met at the bus Saturday morning in order to head to the Sectionals which would be held in Dayton Ohio at a school called, Lincoln High. The show choir there was called, "Vocal Resonance." These schools have no creativity whatsoever.

The other school they would be preforming against was called, "Chordsers." Seriously, who came up with these names? It was probably just a joke among the school directors, kind of like, "Hey! Do you want to know how to really embarrass our kids? Let's give their groups the most ridiculous names ever!"

Mr. Shue may not have picked the most creative name ever but "The New Directions" is a whole lot better than "Chordsers".

Santana smiled as her and Rachel waited for Artie to get lifted into the bus first. When the lift came back down she backed onto it. Rachel smiled at her then went around to get onto the bus from the door. She went to pull her off the lift when she got to the top.

They went to sit at the back of the bus, near Artie and Brittany, so that they wouldn't get in the way of anybody else.

Mr. Shue came onto the bus with a clap and an enthusiastic voice, "Alright, time for Sectionals. We are going to be taking home that first place trophy again this year, then it will be Regionals, and last, Nationals."

There was a collective cheer from everyone in the bus before the bus driver headed out, going to the freeway.

It took then about an hour and a half to get to school. Most of it spent with people talking or singing. Rachel laid with her head on Santana's shoulder, smiling at all the fun everyone was having.

Rachel looked at her hands in Santana's lost in thought. She thought about how Santana was going to feel with all this. This would be her first big performance in the wheelchair and from what Artie told her, Santana was having trouble adjusting to performing in the chair, despite her words. All she wanted was for her girlfriend to be happy doing what she loved but right now it didn't seem like she had anything to do that she loved.

Santana was a dancer and a Cheerio, she couldn't do either anymore and Rachel could see that it was slowly getting Santana down. Sure Santana liked to sing but she loved the dancing more and the chair wasn't just a handicap on her legs, but also a handicap on her happiness and Rachel didn't know how to change that for her.

Rachel was going to Santana's physical therapy with her but it has only been a week, not much progress has been made and this trip was taking out two days of Santana's therapy.

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts when Santana squeezed her hand, "Honey?"

"Hmm? What?" Rachel looked up at her lover.

"You were concentrated pretty hard on our hands, what's going on?" Santana asked her, concern in her eyes.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Rachel shot her a smile, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Nuh-uh don't think you are getting out of it that easily. Tell me what you were thinking about," Santana quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about you," Rachel told her. It was half of the truth.

Santana smirked, "Oh really? And exactly what were you thinking about me?"

"I was thinking about how I totally turned you into a romantic sap," Rachel teased her.

Santana's smirk fell into a pout. She answered Rachel with a whine, "I am not a sap. How many times do I have to tell you that I am a badass? Do you just like to hurt my ego? Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Of course I am not trying to hurt you Sweetie. I am sorry for calling you a romantic sap. You are my hot, talented, amazing, sexy badgirl Santana Lopez," Rachel grinned at the Latina.

"You know it babe," Santana smirked and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Brittany awed from next to them, "You two are too cute. I swear it is like watching an alligator kissing a bunny every time I see you two together."

They break away and laugh at the blonde, "Britt, that makes no sense."

"Sure it does. They shouldn't go together but they somehow are and it's cute," Brittany smiled at the pair.

They both just laugh and go back to cuddling until they make it to the school in Dayton. Everyone gets out and goes into the gymnasium to sign in before they are led to their room for the competition. They got the band room since it was separate from their choir room.

"OK, guys. I want to go through our set a few times with Santana in the mix. We haven't added her yet but I think now would be a good time," Mr. Shue told the group who murmured their agreement.

They start from their first song, trying to dance around and sing with Santana and Artie wheeling around with them. Santana kept bumping into the others. When she ran into Sugar for the fourth time she burst out in anger, "I can't fucking do it. There is no point in me trying. Might as well have you all go on without me. There are enough of you that you don't need me."

Mr. Shue sighed, "Santana, I know that it's hard but we do need you."

"No you don't I am just dead weight to you all. No one gave two shits about me until I got into my stupid accident, then all they sudden everyone wants to be buddy buddy with me and feel sorry for me. Well I don't fucking want it. I know how you all feel about me and I am not going to keep pretending that what you all are doing is okay, because it's not. So please stop pitying me, I don't want it," Santana wheeled out of the room before anyone can say anything else to her.

Rachel frowned at the door for a second before she ran out of the room, chasing after the Latina, "Santana, please stop. Let me talk to you."

Santana stopped and wheeled around with a frustrated growl, "What the hell do you want Rachel?"

Rachel sighed as she walked closer, "I know you are mad but please don't snap at me. I just came out here to make sure you were OK."

"Do I sound OK to you?" Santana asked sarcastically.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, "Santana, I know that you are having some issues-"

"Issues…" Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Rachel continued on, ignoring the interruption, "But you need to learn how to talk it out with someone instead of letting it bubble up until you explode like you are right now."

Santana looked down at her lap, her body posture not relaxing in the least. She had a lot going on through her mind. She didn't know why she was so angry about the choreography she just knew that she hated the chair, it stopped her from doing so many things. She wanted to be able to dance at Sectionals, to be on the Cheerios again, to go to her room or Rachel's without having to be carried, and most of all, she wanted to be able to do things on her own and not worry about someone helping her.

The rest of the Glee club had filtered out into the hallway and were watching in silence. Rachel kneeled down in front of her and put her hands on Santana's forearms, "Please just talk to me Sweetie."

Santana let a tear slide down her cheek as she answered quietly, "I don't like feeling so helpless."

Rachel brought a hand up to wipe the tear away gently, "You aren't helpless, needing a hand with some things doesn't make you helpless."

"I'm Santana freaking Lopez, I am supposed to be a badass and take names. I am a cheerleader and a dancer. I help other people; I am not supposed to be needing help from everyone with everything. I want things to go back to how they were. I want my father back, I don't want my mother freaking out about having to raise a child alone, and I want my family to be complete again," Santana had started out loud and stern but her voice tapered off at the end, her face and voice broadcasting how dejected she was. She had tears running down her face despite her attempt to keep them at bay.

Rachel cupped her face in her hands, "I know that this has been arduous on you and your mother but I just want you to understand that I am going to do everything in my power to help you and your mother. I love you and I know that I can't get your father back and I can't make your legs work again but I will be here for you every step of the way to help you whenever you need me. I am not doing this out of pity or because I think you need it, I am doing this because I love you and I want to make this as easy for you as I can."

"How can you love me? I was so horrible to you," Santana looked at Rachel, disbelief evident in her eyes.

Rachel gave a soft sigh and brushed Santana's hair back gently, "Because I knew all along that you were just lost and trying to find your place. You thought that by pushing everyone away you would feel better about yourself and that no one would ever know the real you. Since we have been together you have been chivalrous and kind, making sure that I am comfortable. You are a sweet, beautiful person Santana Lopez and you just need to let that person shine more because that is the girl I love, not the girl who hides behind her insults. I love you so much Santana and you are better than I could have ever asked for."

Santana looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and taking Rachel into a sweet, slow, loving kiss. She pulled away slowly, resting her forehead against Rachel's with her eyes closed, "I love you Rachel Berry. So much."

Rachel smiled and kissed her once more before standing, "Now no more bottling up your feelings."

"I promise I will talk to you from now on Honey," Santana smiled up at her, wiping the tears off her face.

"We will all help you and you can always come talk to us too Santana," Finn said, stepping out in front of the group.

Both of the girls looked over and Santana gave a half-hearted glare, "You it is really rude to eves-drop on a private conversation."

Rachel nudged Santana gently with a blush on her face, "Be nice San."

Santana sighed and nodded, "Of course Rach, I am sorry. And before any of you make a joke about me being whipped, I will admit that I am utterly and totally happy being whipped by this girl."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Rachel smiled fondly at Santana, "So I have tamed the tiger?"

Santana just shrugged, a small smile playing at her lips. Mr. Schuester smiled at the pair before speaking up, "We have to get back into that room and practice. We have Sectionals tomorrow and we need to learn our new set list if we want to win."

Santana looked up at Mr. Shue, "I'm sorry. What are you talking about?"

"Well obviously you can't dance in that wheelchair yet but I think I have thought of the perfect set list for both you and the rest of the club that will definitely win us Sectionals," Mr. Shue told them.

"I don't want you to change everything for me. I am totally okay with not doing Sectionals this year," Santana shook her head at her teacher.

"That's crazy Santana we can't win Sectionals without you," Quinn told her.

Mercedes nodded and smiled, "You have an amazing voice that we need to beat out those other teams."

"I think that that is decided then," Mr. Shue smiled and walked back into the room they had all exited out of.

The rest of the Glee Club followed and Rachel smiled before pushing Santana into the room to find out what amazing set list Mr. Schuester that came up with.

They spent 4 hours rehearsing the new songs and then they spent another 3 before Sectional started in order to make sure they had it down to a T. It wasn't that hard but they wanted to make sure that it went off without a hitch nonetheless.

When it came time to Sectionals started, New Directions had pulled the 2nd slot. So they went out into the audience in order to watch the first group to go up which was 'The Chordsers'. They had performed September by Earth, Wind, and Fire.

Then the New Directions went and took center stage. Santana wheeled forward as a spotlight came onto her and the rest of the club stayed still in the shadows. Santana started to sing out the slow lyrics, picturing her father as she sang. She also saw the woman that took her father's life, she was overrun with feelings of despair and rage. She was angry at the woman, at her father for leaving her, and herself for being angry at her father. She had so many feelings that she couldn't process anything else but the song she was singing and the thoughts that were flowing through her head.

"27th of January, think he died a year ago today. She's crying on my shoulder and begging me to make the hurting go away. Pretty brown eyes, tears full of guilt, a heart full of pain and fear. I wanna tell her it's okay but we both know she's the reason he's not here. I keep on crying, but it doesn't seem to help at all (seem to help at all). With every single tear drop, it's like another raindrop falls and I would (and I would). If I could (if I could, but the try would be in vain (The try would be in vain). Said so matter what I do, I can't stop the rain, so I cry," Santana sang as the glee club had turned around to sing with her. They did simple steps as she rolled around the stage, singing.

The woman that had killed her father was only 24-years-old. She had a two-year-old son with her fiancé, she was going to be in jail for 15 years so by the time she got out her son would be an adult. She had just graduated from college as a psychology major, she going to become a shrink at a residential for suicidal kids. She was at a party because she had just graduated earlier that day. Her fiancé was at home with their son and she thought that she was sober enough to drive. She was only two minutes away from their house when she had hit Santana and her father.

Santana kept on singing, a tear rolling down her face, "Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain) Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). If I could, you know I would, but the try would be in vain, so I cry. Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). Faded picture in a little gold locket, and she never takes it off. I know it's small, but it's heavy 'cus it's filled with guilt. I know and she why his life is lost. I feel bad for her, but I'm having mixed emotions. Cause he was a friend of mine. Somewhere in the deepest darkest part of my mind I wish it was her that died that night. I keep on crying, but it doesn't seem to help at all (seem to help at all). With every single tear drop, it's like another raindrop falls (raindrop falls) and I would [and I would], if I could (if I could), but the try would be in vain (the try would be in vain). Said so matter what I do, I can't stop the rain so I cry."

Santana wanted to forgive the woman, wanted to feel something about the fact that she was away from her son and that he would have to grow up without his mother. She wanted to forgive her because she knew that holding onto the anger will just make her life that much harder but it was hard to do that when her life was ruined because this woman didn't find another way home. She was trying hard to release some of that resentment that she held for the entire night.

"Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). If I could, you know I would, but the try would be in vain so I cry. Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). One rainy Saturday night, a happy anniversary celebrating long, champagne all around. They had a little too much to drink. They got in the car, and he could barely stand up so she figured that she'd drive. Staring at him I suppose, a sudden jerk of the wheel and the car flipped about three times. I keep on crying, but it doesn't seem to help at all. With every single tear drop, it's like another raindrop falls [raindrop falls] and I would [and I would], if I could (if I could) but the try would be in vain. Said so matter what I do (what I do) I can't stop the rain so I cry," Santana stayed center stage as everyone moved behind her but she didn't pay attention to them or the people in the audience.

She only thought about when their car was hit. She could practically feel the car flipping around her. Feel her head hitting the side window and the dash board in front of her. Feel the seat belt constricting her to the seat and push all the hair out of her body. Feel her bones breaking and her spine compressing. She could see her dad getting crushed by the truck and the door. See him bashing his head into everything around him while his body was crushed into the car. See him crack his skull on the steering wheel. She could see the moment when his life slipped away from him.

"Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain). If I could, you know I would, but the try would be in vain so I cry. Oh, I can't stop the rain (stop the rain)," Santana finished as everyone stood up and clapped loudly for the group.

Santana looked back at Rachel who gave her an encouraging smile. Rachel stepped up next to her and took her hand before they started their next song, Rachel started the song out, "I was in the darkness. I was out in the cold. Seemed nothing could heal this this hole in my soul. You reached out your arms to me, held out your heart to me, pulled me back from the edge. Thought I reached the end."

Rachel looked at Santana once more before they started to dance a slow rhythm as Santana joined in and they sang together, "When I was drowning, When I was so confused. You, you, you pulled me through. I was in the shadows, Lost, nothing left to lose. You, you, you pulled me through."

Santana continued alone as she rolled past Artie who gave her an encouraging look, "You gave my faith back. Faith was so hard to find. You gave me my life back. You were my lifeline The love that you gave me is love that has saved me. Your strength is what made me strong. You held me and I held on."

Santana met Rachel in the middle of their group, everyone surrounding them as the two sang together again, "When I was drowning. When I was so confused. You, you, you, pulled me through. I was in the shadows. Lost, nothing left to lose. You, you, you pulled me through. Out of the dark into your arms, into the light. Your love saved my life. When I was drowning. When I was so confused. You, ooh you, you (pulled me through) (When I was drowning). When I was drowning. I was so confused (when I was confused). Yea you ooh you yea you, you pulled me through. (You pulled me through, you) you, you pulled me through."

They finished that and got another standing ovation. Santana looked down at her hands while Rachel gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. Santana took a deep breath before they started their third and final song.

Santana was getting caught up in all of her emotions. She couldn't keep one thought in her head and she kept flashing through all the bad times in her life. The ad that went out about her, her Abuela disowning her, Brittany turning her down, Coach Sue finding out about her boob job, Rachel breaking up with her, the accident, waking up to her father gone and her legs useless. It was all almost too much for her to bear. She wished that she could take it all back but she knew that she couldn't, that she had to just keep pushing through. She knew that all of that stuff that had happened had led her here, singing on the stage at Sectionals next to Rachel Berry, who she loved more than anything and that she would do anything for.

She never pictured that she would fall in love with a girl, let along Rachel Berry, but she couldn't deny her feelings. She felt like Rachel could make anything in her life feel better and right now that is what she needed. So as she sat there waiting for the song to start, she sucked up all of the strength that Rachel was giving her. She kept it inside of her and used it to get through the rest of the performance because she knew that if she could just finish out this last song then they would be on their way to Regionals and then the National title this year.

Tina started out the song, smiling over in Mike's direction as she sang the lyrics, "I never been who I wanted to be. I never felt completely free. No one's ever had all of me or made me feel so beautiful and sexy."

Mike smiled back at her and then took the next line, "Now I'm flying like an airplane. Now I'm riding on the open range. Now I'm living out my destiny. I know the truth, I got it all in you and me."

The whole glee club sang the chorus together, moving as one group in a slow, methodical dance, "Oh, I'm giving myself over to you, body and soul. I'm giving it over. I'm giving myself over to you now."

Santana took the next part and as she sang she pictured the first night her and Rachel slept together. It had meant so much to both of them but to her it felt like her first time all over again. It was better than it was with Puck or Finn or even Brittany. She felt like she was connecting to Rachel in a way that she had never connected with anyone else before. She also knew that that was a big step for Rachel and she was glad that the diva had decided to share that piece of herself with Santana. Santana knew that she was going to cherish that night for the rest of her life and that she would cherish Rachel as long as she would let her.

"Like a brand new day. Now you and I, we're the face of fame. Ain't nobody got nothing to say, no and from my feelings I never have to run away no more."

Rachel took over for the next part. Santana watched as she sang and moved gracefully. Rachel looked fully in her element and Santana thought that she had never looked more beautiful than she did right there, sitting center stage. Santana wondered how she had never noticed how beautiful she was before. She couldn't fathom how she could hurt the girl she loved so dearly as much as she did. She couldn't understand how she had let people treat her so badly for so long. Rachel deserved so much more than she got and Santana had pledged that she was going to do everything in her power to make Rachel feel like the star that she is, that she will never be hurt in such a way again. Santana never wanted to see the pain and humiliation in Rachel's eyes ever again that she had gotten whenever Santana or someone else would throw a slushy or call her names. She knew from that moment on, Rachel Berry would be treated like a princess because that's what she was in Santana's eyes.

"'Cause she's here holding me tight every day and night. Oh baby, can't you see? I don't wanna be without you anymore," Rachel sang, looking right at Santana as the Latina definitely caught the pronoun change she used in that first line.

Santana watched Rachel with love and adoration in her eyes. Rachel caught it and sent her a smile which probably would have made Santana swoon if she wasn't standing on stage in front of thousands of people. Santana finally tore her gaze away from Rachel and focused on what was going on around her but that focus only lasted a few sentences as they sang the chorus again.

"Oh, I'm giving myself over to you, body and soul. I'm giving it over. I'm giving myself over to you. Oh, I'm giving myself over to you, body and soul. I'm giving it over. I'm giving myself over to you."

Santana sang it out towards the audience with everyone else but she sang it to Rachel and only Rachel. She knew that she didn't want to be with anyone else and that she would spend the rest of her life with the future starlet and that she would spent the rest of her life making it up to her for all the crap she pulled. She wanted to win this for Rachel, she wanted Rachel to smile big and get filled with joy just so she could see the wide smile that would spread across the diva's face when they won. To Santana that was the best thing anyone could ever show to her.

Mercedes took the next part, singing it to Sam even though she would never admit to doing so, "For the first time I can stand in front of someone. Finally, I can be me. I can just let my love spill over. I can cry."

Sam smiled at her as Blaine sang out the next few lines, "I don't have to lie. I can finally let someone all the way inside. All the way. All the way. All the way."

Santana sang out, passing by Rachel and touching her had before she was out of reach, "Handing myself over to you, body and soul. I'm giving it over. I'm giving myself over to you."

Santana felt that with the touch she gave Rachel in passing was her way of giving herself to Rachel. She already knew that she would hold onto Rachel for as long as possible but somehow the physical contact helped her cement it into her mind. She was slowly letting go of that anger that she held and was giving in to her pain. She was going to hurt for a while but she knew that Rachel was going to help her through it. She knew that the rest of her friends were going to be there for her also and for the first time, Santana felt included and loved. She had never let herself feel these things and now here she was, surrounded by people who were showing her compassion and kindness and forgiveness and she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it but she wasn't going to push it away. She was going to let it happen to her and see where it takes her because she was tired of always fighting and trying to keep everything inside. She was ready to just be able to shine through and show off the new her to Rachel, she would still keep up a small front around everyone else.

"I'm giving myself over to you, body and soul. I'm giving it over. I'm giving myself over to you."

Santana thought about her choices leading up to this moment and the only thing she truly regretted was not giving Rachel a chance when they first met and for making her life crap for most of high school. Sure Santana had other regrets but that was her biggest one. She knew every other moment had to happen in order to get her to where she was now, even if she didn't particularly like everything happening right now, she knew it would get better.

"You know it's the right time. I know it's the right night. I know it's the right life. I know you're the right man," Quinn sang from her spot next to Sugar, who seemed to be just as happy as everyone else around them.

Kurt sang out next, grabbing Blaine's hand briefly as he sang, "I know I'm the right girl. Come on now feel it. You feel it? I'm ready to give it over to you."

"Body and soul. I'm giving it over (I'm giving it over). I'm giving myself over to you now. All the way. All the way. I've never loved nobody else," they finished the song, Mercedes wailing out a little.

When it was over and the applause started, everyone smiled and clapped each other on the back before they exited off of the stage. They all went back into their green room and sat around, listening to the last group through the speaker while they talked to each other.

Rachel smiled at Santana, "You did great baby."

Santana blushed lightly as she looked at Rachel, "Thanks. But if we lose-"

Rachel cut her off, "San we are not going to lose."

"But I mean I sang the ballad and I sang most of everything and we know that I am not the best singer," Santana bit her lip and looked down.

Rachel took her hand, "Sweetie, you were amazing. We are going to win because you were featured, you are an amazing singer and I couldn't have asked for a better person to give the spotlight to."

Santana gave her a small smile, "Thank you Honey."

Rachel smiled and leaned down, giving her a short, sweet kiss, "Anytime."

Sam spoke up in a loud voice, "That was amazing. I don't think we have ever done a set list like that but it sounded great."

"I think it expressed a lot of the feelings going on around this room, especially Santana's," Blaine smiled over at the Latina.

Santana gave a small smile, "Yeah, I did a lot of thinking during that song."

"Woah no wonder I thought I heard some gears turning," Puck joked.

"Puckerman, I may be in this chair but I will still kick your ass," Santana sent him a glare.

"Noah, Santana, be nice," Rachel reprimanded the two.

"Fine, for you," Santana sighed.

At the same time Puck said, "I am never nice."

The entire glee club looked at Santana before laughing, causing the latter to blush and Rachel to kiss her cheek lovingly.

"See if you guys keep laughing when you start dating someone," Santana said with a slight pout.

"Blaine and I are dating and we don't act like you," Kurt smirked at the Latina.

"Whatever just be glad I am whipped by this girl or you guys would still get my insults," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Rachel wore a beaming, proud smile upon her face. Santana rolled her eyes at her lover.

Santana thought that this was the beginning of her getting over the accident and trying to keep everyone out. She knew that this group of people would be her friends for a long time to come. She knew that these people would be the ones to help her get through all the rough times in her life and she was ready for them to do that. She wasn't going to push them away again.

Mr. Shue came into the room a half hour later and smiled, "Amazing job out there. Now we have to take the stage again, the judges have decided."

Everyone gave nervous smiles before they went out and took their place out on the stage next to the other groups. Some woman, a chef, who was one of the judges came out and smiled. She pulled out an envelope and started, "In third place, we have…. Vocal Resonance!"

Vocal Resonance cheered and went to get their trophy while the New Directions breathed a sigh of relief and moved in closer to the Chordsers.

The woman opened the other envelope and took a second, "And the winner of Sectionals and moving on to Regionals is…. The New Directions!"

They burst out cheering and jumping into each other's arms. Rachel hugged Santana, sitting on her lap and the Latina held her close, grinning widely. Artie went to get the trophy and everyone smiled as they went off stage.

"We did it," Sugar smiled.

"All because of you baby," Rachel smiled and kissed Santana.

Santana blushed and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a moment before Rachel pulled away and stood.

Brittany smiled, "I have to tell Lord Tubbington about this. He said that we were going to lose."

The rest of the group laughed and they all went out to the bus that was going to take them home. The entire ride home was filled with good cheer and friendly banter from everyone.

These were the moments that Santana needed. This is what was going to help her through the difficult time in her life. Even if she never walked again she knew it was going to be okay because she had this group of people to help her through it. She knew that these were going to be the friends that helped her through everything that was going on in her life. That they would help her be happy again and to help her move forward in her life.

 **I know that I have not updated in a while and I am sorry for that. There has been stuff going on in my life and it has stumped my writing time. But here is the next chapter and I hope that the length of it has made it up to you a little. I will also be updating every day until the end of the story which is only four chapters now. I am still deciding whether or not I will make a sequel, which I will need to decide soon since it will change the ending. Anyways I hope you liked this and I will also be updating my other Pezberry story today, I know I haven't updated that one in a while either. Anyways the songs used in this chapter are, "Can't Stop the Rain," "You Pulled Me Through," and "Giving Myself," all by Jennifer Hudson. The title of this chapter is "You Pulled Me Through," by Jennifer Hudson.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: One Day at a Time._

When they returned to school the following Monday after Sectionals they realized that nothing had changed. They shouldn't have expected anything different, it was the same last year when they had won Sectionals. No one had cared, they were still the losers and underdogs of the school. They were beginning to think that that was always going to be the case. No matter how many of these things they won, no one would think that they were good because they thought the whole singing and dancing thing was stupid. If they won it just showed that they were even bigger geeks than before and if they lost, well then that just meant that they were even worse than the other 'geeks'.

I guess not being greeted at school with a slushy could mean good things. But they thought they weren't getting the slushies as often because they were afraid of Puck, Santana, and Quinn. Quinn may not have been head cheerleader anymore, but she sure did still pack a punch, or a slap in the girl's case.

For Rachel's birthday Santana had made her a vegan dinner with help from her mother and they stayed at Santana's house while her mother had taken to the movies to give them some privacy. Then on Christmas, Santana and her mother had gone to the Berry's house to spend the holiday with the family. They had all pitched in to help make the dinner having a few good laughs and sharing stories.

They had also won at Regionals of course. They went against the Warblers and a team called "Frasier's." Rachel had done a solo of 'I Finally Found Someone' by Barbra Streisand. Blaine and Tina had done a duet of 'Love Letter' by Elton John and Bonnie Raitt. And for their group number they did 'Step by Step,' by New Kids on the Block. The theme had been 'Decades' so that's why they had picked what they had picked.

It has been 2 months since their win at Regionals and 6 since their win at Sectionals. Santana's mother was now 7 months pregnant and Rachel went over to the Lopez house a lot since both mother and daughter needed help. Santana now slept on the pull-out couch since it was too hard for Maria to get Santana up the stairs.

Santana still wasn't making much progress at her physical therapy and it was really starting to get Santana down. Whenever Santana would get home from her physical therapy with her mom, Rachel would either come over or call her to try to cheer her up, sometimes it would help, other times it wouldn't. It just depended on her mood.

Recently Rachel hadn't been able to make it to Santana's sessions and that was making Santana even more bummed than usual. It had been about a month since Rachel last went due to her busy schedule during the day. When she does go to the Lopez house it usually either brief, two hours at the most, or she's doing her school work while she is there.

It was Wednesday and when Rachel walked up the hall to Santana, Rachel could tell the Latina knew what she was going to tell her.

Santana sighed and closed her lockers, putting her books on her lap, "Can't take me to my therapy today?"

"I'm sorry baby, you know that I would want to but I just-" Rachel started but Santana cut her off.

"No, I get it, you're busy. It's OK," Santana shrugged and wheel down the hall towards her class.

"No, it's not okay and you don't have to pretend that it is," Rachel followed and stopped her, turning her so Rachel could look at her. "I want to go but I am just busy because I took on a little too much this year and finals will be coming up in three months and I know that it seems far away, but I like to start studying early. Not only that but it seems like because the school year is ending all my teachers have decided to start piling on work and I am barely keeping up with that and Glee and all the other clubs I am a part of."

Santana stopped Rachel before she continued, "It's okay Honey, I get it. I don't want you to get behind on all your schoolwork. But babe, I don't want you spreading yourself too thin, only do what you can."

"I promise I won't. Thank you," Rachel leaned down and pecked her lips.

Santana smiled and turned, "Alright, we are going to be late if we don't go now."

Rachel smiled and pushed her down the hall to their one shared class. They went into the room and sat down. While they are glad that they have one class together, they aren't happy about the other person they share it with. And that person reared his ugly head as soon as they came in.

Jacob Ben-Israel walked up to them with his stupid camera and his stupid invasive questions. He got in their face since the teacher was late and brought his camera even closer to them, "Rachel how have you managed to not only turn Santana gay but keep her from straying this long?"

Santana answered for Rachel with as much venom as she could muster towards the boy, "I am right here Jewfro and she didn't turn me gay, I have always been gay I just didn't want to admit it. Also, she 'kept me from straying' this long because I love her, and she loves me."

Rachel smiled slightly at her answer, but it quickly went away when he continued talking, "Rachel, you are a destined Broadway star why are you settling for a Lima Loser."

Rachel could tell that Santana was about to physically harm him, so she shot up and put her hands on her hips, "The only Lima Loser here is you Jacob. Santana is brilliant and driven, she will make it out of here and do something great, no matter what it is. And I will support her in whatever path she chooses for her future for as long as she lets me, not that it is any of your business. But to make sure I clearly get my message through to you, please come to the choir room after school. I will have a special performance for you."

"Hubba hubba," Jacob waggled his eyebrows before going to his seat, causing Rachel to roll her eyes in disgust and sit in her seat.

Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean you have a special performance for him during Glee?"

Rachel smiled, "You will see, but I will need to confer with Quinn and Brittany today during lunch, so I can't sit with you, but I will make it up to you tonight after your therapy. I promise I will have all my work done by the time you are done so we can spend time together."

Santana didn't get to say anything else because the teacher walked in and started class. Santana kept thinking of possible reasons why Rachel would sing to Jewfro and what song she would sing. Santana knew that it couldn't possibly be a love song, but she still wondered.

At lunch Santana sat with the other Glee members but she didn't really talk to anyone else other than Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. They others were all accepting and forgave her, but they still didn't really talk to her because she tended to fall back into her bitch tendencies sometimes and Rachel was the only one who would be able to remind her to be nice. So, whenever people noticed that the Latina was without her other half, they tended to stray away from her.

Santana sighed quietly and took her tray, going to throw away her uneaten lunch. Kurt stopped her, "Hey Santana."

Santana stopped and turned around, "Yeah Kurt?"

"Are you OK?" Kurt asked the wheel-chair bound girl.

Santana shrugged and looked down, "I guess I just get bored without Rach around."

This stopped conversations as the Glee people looked at her. Blaine spoke up next, "What do you mean? I mean we are all right here. You could talk to us."

"I know, I just…" Santana trailed off, not wanting to elaborate any further.

"You just what?" Mercedes asked.

Santana bit her lip and looked down as she spoke slow and quietly, "I just…" She sighed, "I feel like none of you really want to talk to me. I mean yeah, you all forgive me and that's great, but I don't feel like you are comfortable around me. I mean it's totally okay, I know I acted like a total bitch to you all, so I don't blame you at all."

All the members looked around at each other as Santana sighed, mumbling a, 'just forget I said anything,' and wheeled away. She didn't want to tell them that and she really hated that Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany left her alone. She went out to the back quad of the school that led to the football field and sat under a tree.

She sat out there alone for the duration of lunch, thinking about a song that she wanted to sing to Rachel but wasn't sure if she would ever be able to sing it. Sure, she wants to but right now it seems like a distant hope because it was a song you had to dance to.

Lunch only lasted another 15 minutes and when it was over, Santana went back inside to her classes. The last period of the day, Santana shared with Brittany. When the bubbly blonde walked into the room, she sat next to her best friend with a big smile on her face, "Hi Sanny."

Santana smiled at the Cheerio, "Hey Britts. How was the lunch time rehearsal with Rach and Q?"

"It was good. I think that you are going to really like it," Brittany smiled.

"I like anything that you guys do," Santana said as the teacher walked in and they started class.

After the class was over Santana and Brittany went to the choir room to start Glee rehearsal. When they got there, most of the Glee members were already there. The only people not in the room were Blaine, Kurt, Mr. Shue, and Jacob.

Santana went over and sat next to Rachel who was talking to Mercedes. Santana didn't say anything as she rolled up into the empty space next to her girlfriend, just took her hand. Rachel turned and smiled at her before finishing her conversation with Mercedes. When they were done talking Rachel turned to Santana and kissed her cheek, "Hi baby."

"Hi," Santana smiled and pecked her lips.

Rachel lowered her voice as she looked at Santana, "Kurt and Mercedes told me about what happened at lunch. Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana sighed and looked away, "No Rach. It's not a big deal. I don't really care. You know me, I don't really need friends."

"San, everyone needs friends. And they aren't your friends, we are a family," Rachel told her.

"Maybe you guys are a family but we both know that I am not, and I will never be, included in that. I pushed everyone away and this is just the price of that," Santana shrugged.

Before Rachel could say anything else to Santana, Mr. Shue walked in with Kurt, Blaine, and Jacob in tow. He clapped his hands together to get their attention before he started to speak, "So Jacob tells me that you have a performance for him Rachel. Please take the floor."

Rachel smiled as her, Brittany, and Quinn stood, going to the front of the room. The three boys took a seat in the risers while Mr. Shue went to sit on a stool.

"OK, so Jacob, I picked this song because I mean every word of it. I want you to listen, get my message and leave. If you can't handle that I will make it clearer for you. So please listen," Rachel said before she positioned herself on the piano.

She sat with her legs outstretched across it and propped up on her right arm. Quinn stood behind her by her head and Brittany was by her leg.

"And I was like, 'Why you so obsessed with me?'" Rachel said, causing everyone to 'ooh' as the music started, and they immediately recognized the song.

All three girls sang together, "So, oh, oh oh oh. So, oh, oh oh oh."

They continued with those while Artie sang from his seat, "Will the real M-C please step up to the mic? M-C you need an M-C, place to be. M-C the M-C."

"All up in the blog, saying we met in the bar," Rachel sang, running a hand through her hair before she slid off the piano, walking forward as the two blonds followed her. "When I don't even know who you are. Saying we met up at your house, saying I'm up in your car, but you're in LA and I'm up at Jermaine's." She stopped in front of Jacob, who was looking at her with a mesmerizing look on his face. She rolled her eyes before she continued, "I'm up in the A, you're so so lame. And no one here even knows your name. It must be the we- it must be the E. Heard you get it poppin', heard you get it poppin'."

The two blondes joined her as all three of them danced together, running their hands up their thighs or dipping slightly. "Ah oh. Why you so obsessed with me? Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me when everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress. Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this. You're delusional, you're delusional. Boy you're losing your mind. It's confusing yo, you're confused you know. Why you wasting your time? Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex. Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex. Ooh oh oh. Boy why you so obsessed with me?"

Quinn and Brittany sang the, 'So, oh, oh oh's while Rachel sang over them, "And all the ladies sing. All the girls sing. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed."

They kept dancing as they sang, "You on your job, you hatin' hard. Ain't goin' feed you, I'm a let you starve. Graspin' for air, and I'm ventilation. You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin'. Tellin' the world how much you miss me, but we never were, so why you trippin'? You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation  
I'm the, press conference, you're a conversation. Ah oh. Why you so obsessed with me? And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me when everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Oh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress. Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this."

Rachel sang while the girls backed her up, "You're delusional, you're delusional. Boy you're losing your mind (mind). It's confusing yo, you're confused you know. Why you wasting your time? (Mind)  
Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex. Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex. Ooh, oh oh. Boy, why you so obsessed with me?"

Again the two blondes sang, 'So, oh, oh oh' while Rachel sang over them, "And all the ladies sing. All the girls sing. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed."

Quinn and Brittany sang while Rachel came in sometimes over them, "Ah oh. Why you so obsessed with me? (He's all up in George Foreman.) And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me (lying that you're sexing me). When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me (ay). Oh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress (oh). Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this. (Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this). You're delusional, you're delusional, (He's all up in my George Foreman). Boy you're losing your mind (mind). It's confusing yo, you're confused you know. Why you wasting your time? (Mind). Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex. Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex."

All three finished together, "Why you so obsessed with me?"

Everyone started clapping and Santana rolled up to her girlfriend, "That was amazing babe. Hopefully that was only for Jewfro because I know I'm obsessed with you, but hopefully you see that as a good thing."

Rachel laughed and kissed her girlfriend as everyone else laughed too, "Yes babe, you being obsessed with me is okay."

Santana grinned up at her before they turned to Jacob and Santana placed on her best bitch face, "Now get out of our choir room Jewfro."

Jacob sat there unmoving as he stared at Rachel. Rachel got in his face, "Listen here Jacob and listen close. I don't like you. I never have, and I never will. I am in love with Santana, Santana Lopez, not you. I love her and she loves me and we are completely content being that way. Now I will ask you one more time to get out of the choir room or the boys will forcibly remove you from the room."

Jacob looked at her for a second before he scampered out of the room. Everyone laughed before they high-fived the three girls who sang the song. Brittany sat on Artie's lap, "Are you obsessed with me?"

"Always," Artie smiled and kissed her.

Santana smiled at her best friend before she pulled Rachel to her and kissed her, "I am proud of you baby."

"Why?" Rachel looked at Santana.

"Because you finally told Jewfro off," Santana smiled, making Rachel blush and kiss her cheek before going to her seat.

Mercedes looked at them and grinned, "Good job with the Mariah, I would have used her too."

Rachel smiled, "Well Mariah had the perfect song for me to use against him."

Mr. Shue stood at the front and smiled, "Good job ladies. I think Rachel has just given us our assignment for the week. We are going to pay tribute to Mariah Carey."

All the guys except for Kurt groaned, "Why do we have to do her?"

"Why do you guys always complain whenever we do something for girls?" Santana asked, looking back.

"What are you talking about? We don't always complain," Puck said.

"When we did Madonna, you complained. When we did Lady Gaga, you guys refused and did Kiss instead. But when you guys want to do males, you hear no complaints from us, we take it in stride. Like when we did Michael or when we had to switch and perform a song by the opposite gender. Why can't you guys for once just agree to something the girls want to do?" Santana didn't say it rudely, in fact it kind of sounded like it was pleading.

Puck didn't seem to notice though because he just glared, "Because we aren't all like Kurt, Satan."

Santana looked at him for a second before she wheeled out of the room. Puck paused for a second before he looked at everyone else, "What did I say?"

Rachel stood and glared at him, "She was already feeling out of place in here Noah. You calling her 'Satan' didn't exactly help."

Quinn looked at her, confused since she wasn't there at lunch, "What are you talking about Rachel?"

Finn looked at Quinn, "Well at lunch Santana was looking kind of out of it. We all thought it was because Rachel wasn't there. When Kurt asked her what was wrong she said that she felt as if she didn't feel like she belonged. She thought that none of us really wanted to be friends with her and the only reason we talked to her was because of Rachel."

Mr. Schuester spoke up, "Did she really say that?" Kurt nodded at the teacher who shook his head, "Why would she think that?"

"Because no one was talking to her at lunch, she sat there but no one said anything to her until she was about to leave," Sugar spoke up.

Mr. Shue shook his head, "I am disappointed in you guys. Santana has been going through a lot and you guys out casting her made her feel like she is excluded from Glee. I want you guys to make it up to her and quick. We are a family and we include everyone."

"Mr. Shue, may I please go after her? She can't drive and I don't want her trying to wheel herself all the way home," Rachel looked at her teacher, who nodded and she ran off.

She saw Santana out in the parking lot, wheeling towards the sidewalk, "San! Please wait."

Santana didn't stop but it didn't take much for Santana to catch up to her, pulling on her brake to stop her. The Latina groaned in frustration as she looked at her girlfriend, "What Rachel?"

Rachel sighed as she stood if front of her, "I just wanted to check on you. You were upset and you just rolled out without saying anything. I wanted to make sure you were OK. I worry about you."

"Well I don't need you to worry about me, I am fine," Santana shrugged her off. "I have to get to my physical therapy."

"Well you can't just wheel your way there," Rachel told her, crossed her arms. "It would be unethical, dangerous and probably a million other things."

"No, my mom is right there," Santana interrupted the chastisement. "I'll see you tomorrow, just go back in there with your family."

"They are your family too," Rachel tried to argue.

Santana shook her head, "No Rachel, they aren't. And I already said it was okay, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"San-"

"Rach, could you just please help me into the car? I'm going to be late," Santana interrupted.

Rachel sighed but nodded, lifting Santana out of her chair and into the car. She then folded up the chair and put it in the back. She walked up to Santana's open window and looked at the girl who was staring straight ahead, "I hope you have a good session. Are we still good for after?"

Santana shook her head, not looking at her, "I want to be alone tonight."

Rachel frowned but quickly covered it will a small smile, "Okay." She reached in and gently grabbed her hand, "If you change your mind or just want to talk, you know you can call me." When she didn't answer, Rachel squeezed her hand, "I love you Sweetie."

"I love you too," Santana mumbled quietly.

Rachel looked down. Every time Rachel called her 'Sweetie', Santana would call her 'Honey' and vise-versa. "I'll see you in Glee tomorrow?"

Santana frowned, "Don't count on it."

Rachel sighed, "Hi Mom. I hope the baby is doing well?"

"Hi Rachel, yes the baby is okay," Maria smiled lightly, noticing the tension between her daughter and her girlfriend.

Rachel had taken to calling her 'Mom' since she had spent so much time with her and became like a daughter to her. Rachel leaned in to give Santana a kiss but when Santana didn't turn her way, she sighed and kissed her temple instead.

She stepped back away from the car and whispered, "I'll see you later." Santana just nodded and rolled up the window as Maria drove off.

Rachel closed her eyes as a tear fell, more following soon after. She watched the retreating car until it disappeared around a corner. She then turned and stormed into the choir room where people were having hushed conversions. They all fell silent as they took in Rachel, tears on her face and clenched fists.

"Rach-" Quinn started but Rachel cut in.

"Do you have any idea what you have done Noah? Any of you?" Rachel looked around at everyone, angry. "She will barely talk to me, she doesn't want me to come over tonight, and she said she isn't coming back to Glee tomorrow. She was already so upset about her legs, she's been in that wheelchair for 6 months and she still has had no improvement. I know that you are in a chair too Artie, but it's different for her. She lost her father and Cheerleading and dancing was her life. She may never walk again and I haven't been able to go to her therapy sessions because I am here in Glee or I am helping one of you with something, or I am doing school work, or another club. She wouldn't even look at me or give me a kiss goodbye."

She was crying at the end and Quinn stood up to hug her. Rachel buried her face in Quinn's neck. Mr. Shue addressed the group, "I have never been more disappointed in all of you. Not only have you hurt Santana, but you have also hurt Rachel."

"We are really sorry, we never meant for any of this to happen," Finn spoke up.

Rachel just shook her head and pulled away from Quinn, wiping her eyes, "I think I am going to go home. I have a lot of work."

She spoke so silently that they barely heard her before she walked out of the room. She went out to her car before driving home and going to hide out in her room.

"Would you like to tell me what that was about Santana?" Maria looked to her daughter as she drove her to her physical therapy session.

"It's nothing," Santana muttered.

"Santana Marie, don't you lie to me. Blowing off your girlfriend and telling her you aren't going to Glee club tomorrow isn't nothing," Maria said sternly.

Santana looked down and sighed, "I wasn't blowing her off."

Maria raised her eyebrow, "Mija? You wouldn't look at her or give her a kiss. You also told her not to come over tonight."

Santana thought about it for a moment, then put her head in her hands, groaning, "I am the worst girlfriend ever."

"San, don't say that, it was a slip up. Just call her after your therapy and talk to her," Maria said. "If I know Rachel Berry, then I know that she just wants you to talk to her."

Santana nodded as they pulled up to the hospital. Maria helped her out and led her inside, "Now what caused you to be in a bad mood? And why aren't you going to Glee tomorrow?"

"It's a long story and I will tell you about it on the way home," Santana sighed.

Maria nodded and got her checked in. They went through her therapy, Santana still not having improved, which just dampened her mood even further. She was starting to lose hope and wanted to stop going to these sessions altogether. But, even though she felt like this, she did what her mother said and called Rachel.

Rachel answered in a sad, small voice, "Hello?"

Santana flinched at the tone as her mother her wheeled her out of the hospital, "Hey baby."

"Santana? Are you okay?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Woah, I'm fine babe. I just wanted to apologize and ask if you wanted to come over to my place," Santana said.

"San, you don't need to apologize," Rachel told her gently.

"Yes, I do and I want to do it in person, so please come over," Santana said, pleadingly. "I want… no I need to talk and you are the only person who knows how to help me feel better."

Rachel smiled on her end, "Of course Sweetie, I will be there soon."

"Okay, I love you Honey," Santana smiled.

"I love you too," Rachel hung up the phone.

Maria helped her into the car, putting the chair away. When she got in, she looked over at her daughter, "Well then, now can you tell me why you aren't going to Glee tomorrow?"

Santana sighed and looked down as she explained to her mother what happened at lunch and in the choir room.

When she was done, Maria looked at her, "San, I know that… I don't think that they hate you."

Santana shook her head, "No Mom, they do, but, it's my fault. I pushed everyone away for so long."

"Mija…" Maria started.

"Can we please not talk about it. Please Mami," Santana begged.

Maria sighed and relented. When they arrived at the house, Rachel was already there waiting. Rachel helped get Santana out of the car and into the house.

When both girls were seated on the couch, Maria smiled at them, "I am going to go upstairs so you two can talk. Just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, you too Mom," Rachel smiled as she walked upstairs to her room. "So, what do you need to talk about Sanny?"

Santana looked at her and took her hands, "First, I wanted to say that I am so, so sorry. I was being rude and I pushed you away even though it wasn't your fault. I was angry and hurt and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay, I knew that it had nothing to do with me, I just don't like seeing you upset," Rachel squeezed her hands.

"That's what else I want to talk to you about. Why I am so upset," Santana looked down. "I… I…"

"Hey, it's okay San, you can talk to me. I will always be here to listen," Rachel brought one hand up to her face.

Santana took a deep breath and leaned into her touch, "I just feel like… they hate me and it's all my fault. I made sure they were always unhappy. I told people their secrets, I threw slushies, I called them names, I gave them offensive nicknames, which I just so happen to keep calling them, but it's always just a slip up. I… I am trying, but it's hard. I am trying to change my entire life, my personality, and they expect me to just do it overnight. They call me names and think it doesn't bother me, but it does. Every time they call me a slut or Satan, it hurts. When they all hang out or just talk to each other and I am left out, it makes me feel like shit because I know that I will never be a part of that."

Rachel took a crying Santana in her arms, "Oh Sweetie. I am so sorry."

Santana held onto Rachel as she cried, the latter whispering sweet nothing's in her ear and telling her it will all be alright. After a few minutes, Santana calmed down slightly and whispered, "Can we just lay here?"

"Of course, Sweetie," Rachel said before helped her get comfortable on the couch.

Rachel was laying on her back, Santana on top of her, her head on her chest and her body between Rachel's legs. Rachel ran her fingers through Santana's hair until she eventually fell asleep on top of her. Rachel just stayed like that, holding her.

Maria came downstairs to see the two, both fast asleep. She pulled the blanket off the back of the count and laid it over them. She kissed her daughter's head before heading into the kitchen to start making dinner.

When she was done about an hour later she came out to wake up the girls. Rachel was already awake, absent-mindedly running her finger tips up and down Santana's spine as she slept. Maria smiled at them, "Hey Rachel, dinner is ready."

Rachel nodded and kissed Santana's head, rubbing her back, "Sanny baby. It's time for dinner."

Santana groaned and snuggled deeper against her, "I just wanna cuddle."

"We can cuddle after we eat," Rachel smiled at her, brushing her hair back.

"I'm not hungry," Santana mumbled sleepily.

"Please baby, for me eat. You wouldn't want the food your mother made to go to waste," Rachel kissed her temple. Maria was watching all of this with an amused smile, shaking her head at her daughter's groan. "I promise to give you cuddles and kisses after we eat."

Santana pulled her head up slightly, eyes half closed, "As much as I want?"

"I promise, you will get them until you tell me to stop," Rachel smiled at her.

"Then you are never leaving," Santana mumbled.

Rachel laughed and pecked her lips, "I would be OK with that."

"Alright, I will help you into your chair," Maria walked over with a smile.

She helped Santana off of Rachel and into her chair. Rachel got up and pushed her into the kitchen before sitting next to her. Rachel kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, "Are you feeling better?"

Santana nodded, giving her a small smiled, "Yes, thank you. I think I'm okay."

Rachel laced their fingers together, "You don't need to thank me. I always want you to be fine."

They started eating and after a little bit, Santana spoke up quietly, "I think I am going to go to Glee club tomorrow."

Rachel looked at her, "Are you sure? You don't have to. We would all understand if you took a couple of days to yourself."

Santana shook her head, "No I want to go back. I want to apologize to everyone."

Rachel nodded, "If that is what you want to do, then we will go to Glee club tomorrow."

Santana nodded back and gave her a small smile. Maria spoke up, "Mija, I know that you had a hard time at school today, so if it is okay with her fathers, Rachel may stay over tonight."

Santana smiled at her, "Thanks Mami."

Maria nodded and Rachel stood with a grin, "I will call daddy now."

They both laughed as she hurried out with a grin. Santana took a sip of her drink, "That girl is all sort of crazy."

Maria smiled as she could hear the fondness in Santana's voice, "You are so in love."

Santana blushed, "Well what's not to love about her?"

Maria laughed as Rachel bounced back in with a smile, "They said it was okay."

"Alright then, you two go get ready for bed while I clean this up," Maria stood.

"No, we will help you Mom," Rachel protested as she grabbed hers and Santana's plate. "You and San will clean off the table while I do the dishes."

"But babe, I wanted to go cuddle," Santana whined. "You said after dinner I would get cuddles and kisses."

Rachel rolled her eyes and the childness of her girlfriend, "After we are done, we will go to bed and you will get cuddles and kisses."

"Can I get one now?" Santana stuck her bottom lip out.

Rachel looked over at Maria with a look of 'is she serious right now?' before rolling her eyes and walked over, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Now hurry up because the faster you finish this, the faster we can go cuddle."

Santana grinned and rolled over to get some stuff off the table to put away. Rachel shook her head, going to wash the dishes. They finished everything in about ten minutes and after they said goodnight to Maria, Santana and Rachel laid out on the pull-out bed. Rachel held her tightly as Santana laid next to her.

They shared a few lazy kisses together as they cuddled. They fell asleep like that, just holding each other and sharing kisses.

The next morning Santana didn't want to get out of bed, but after a heavy make-out session, Rachel got her up and out of bed.

They headed to school together and went to their first class. They separated after that and they decided to meet up at the auditorium together during lunch so Santana didn't have to sit with the Glee kids. She didn't really want to see them until her apology during Glee.

When it came time to head to Glee, Santana became nervous, wiping her hands on her pants as Rachel pushed her.

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be okay baby."

Santana just nodded slightly as the rolled into the choir room, everyone stopping their conversations. They looked like they were about to speak but Rachel stopped them, "Santana has something she wants to say so could you please just listen."

They all nodded, even Mr. Shue, so Rachel gave her one last kiss on the head then went to sit in her seat. Santana fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at her lap as everyone waited for her to start speaking.

She looked up to see Rachel give a smile, so she took a deep breath and shocked everyone with her next words, "I'm sorry. I am sorry for all the name calling and all the times I have put you all down, even those of you who were my friends."

"You were never mean to me, even after I stayed with Artie," Brittany piped up.

Santana gave her a small smile, "That's right Britt Britt. I could never be mean to you. You are my best friend. But to everyone else, I am sorry. I have been trying to change, but sometimes it is just hard, and I slip up. I want to do better and be nicer, I really do. So I am asking you all to give me a chance and be patient with me." Santana looked down as tears came to her eyes, "I know I don't deserve forgiveness from any of you but I am asking for it… please. I promise I will do better if you guys can just work with me and be there to remind me when I veer off."

Rachel was the first one out of her seat, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands, "Hey baby, it's okay. You did great."

After that, everyone got up and surrounded her in a group hug. Kurt pulled away first, "Of course we forgive you Santana. We love you."

Everyone input their agreement and hugged her again as she smiled. Mr. Shue clapped his hands and smiled, "I am so glad you guys sorted this out."

They all laughed at their teacher and went about talking about what Mariah songs they were going to sing for this week.

 **A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long. I got jammed pack with school work and other stuff. I was going to update yesterday but I was punched in the face by my brother so that kind of killed my writing mood. I will not make any more promises other than to say that I will try my best to update as soon as possible. The end of my semester is this week so that should allow me to update more frequently. I will also try to update the other story this week. I also want to say that this story only has three more chapters left, but I will be making a second story to this one. I also want to let you know that if you want a chapter on the Christmas time I skipped, send me a message and I will send you a Christmas chapter. I had originally wrote that at the end of October and if I tried to change it, this update would have been out even later. Anyways, I am sorry this took so long and I will try to make it up to y'all. Chapter title is 'One Day at a Time' by Daniel O'Donnell.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 24: Classic_

The Maria week went relatively well. Everyone, even the boys, did a Mariah number. Kurt had done 'Emotions' and couldn't hit the high notes that Mariah had, going an octave lower. After his number everyone tried to hit the note as a joke, even the guys. In order of the closest to farthest off with the girls went, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Sugar and the boys it went Kurt, Mr. Shue, Rory, Blaine, Finn, Artie, Sam, Puck, and last, Mike. None of the boys really cared though as they were just messing around, but the girls got competitive.

It has been three weeks since Santana had apologized to the Glee club and things seemed to be going to be a little better. They included her in more conversations and she had been invited out with a few of them twice. She had a few slip ups where she lapsed back into her offensive nicknames but Rachel or someone else would calmly remind her and she would apologize, but it was getting better. Everyone else had stopped with the 'Slutana's and the 'Satan's.

While life had school had gotten better at school, Santana's love life and home life was on the rocks. Her mom was due in about a month which brought on the weird cravings and the ever-changing emotions that Santana didn't know how to deal with and frustrated her.

Her and Rachel had been so stressed lately with their separate things that when they met up, 9 times out of 10 one of them found something to fight about. Which leads them to how Quinn and Brittany found them when they walked into McKinley high.

"This isn't even any of your business Rachel," Santana clenched her jaw as she slammed her locker shut.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "This has to do with your future and if you want me to be in that future, then you need to pull yourself together."

Santana turned to face Rachel, "Rachel, fucking shit I-"

Santana was interrupted by Quinn, "Hey, are you two okay?"

The Latina glared at Quinn for a second before turned the look on Rachel, then clenched her jaw and turned away from everyone, "Peachy."

Rachel rolled her eyes again and walked away as Santana walked away. Quinn sighed and looked at Brittany, "You are on Santana, I'll go get Rachel."

The blonde nodded and went to follow her best friend while Quinn went to catch up with Rachel. She walked in stride with the shorter girl, "So what's going on between you and Santana?"

Rachel looked over at her for a second before continuing to walk forward, "Nothing, just a little disagreement."

"That is the third one I have stumbled upon this week. Its Wednesday," Quinn stopped her.

Rachel sighed and looked at her, "We are just both stressed I guess. I think we just are hot tempered right now.'"

Quinn nodded, "Well Santana is always hot tempered."

Rachel smiled a little, "I appreciate your concern for us Quinn, but I think we are just going through a lot and need to talk soon. I will try to refrain from having anymore altercations with Santana in the halls of school and try to keep our quarrels in private sanctions."

Quinn furrowed her brows, "I understood what you said, but it was too difficult. Use normal words."

"I resent the accusation that I do not speak normally. I am simply-"

"Rachel. I am just kidding," Quinn laughed causing Rachel to smile a little. "I guess I will see you later in Glee."

Rachel nodded and smiled at her before continuing on to her class.

On the opposite side of the school, Brittany was trying to calm the fiery Latina down.

"S, just tell me what happened," Brittany pleaded.

Santana clenched her jaw and stopped, looking at the blonde, "What's wrong is Rachel is trying to mother me." Brittany gave her a confused look, so she sighed and elaborated, "My grades have been slipping a little and she is acting like it's the end of the world. I mean, yes, a D is bad, but I mean its only one bad grade and I have the rest of the semester and finals."

Brittany listened to her rant for a bit, not really sure what to say to her best friend. Brittany didn't understand what Santana said about Rachel thinking it was the end of the world, they weren't dying, but Brittany thought it best not to comment on it.

"It seems like she is always trying to find something that I am doing wrong whether it be my classes or glee club or whatever. I mean, I love her and all, but sometimes she is the most infuriating person on the planet," Santana huffed as they went down the hall.

Brittany looked at her and asked innocently, "If she makes you mad all the time why do you date her?"

Santana stopped and looked at her, "Britt… It's because she isn't always like that. When we are together, it's… it's like magic. She makes me feel special and all I want to do it hold her and kiss her. I want to just lay with her and stare into her eyes forever. She makes me smile when I don't want to and she has been with me ever since my accident. She has never made me feel less than I am. With her I can just be myself and not worry about anyone else. I love her and that is why I stick around, because there are way more good things about our relationship then there are bad."

Brittany smiled at her, "I'm glad she makes you happy S."

Rachel really did make the Latina happy. She could make her happy just by smiling at her or even just thinking about the tiny diva. Santana had never felt like this before and no matter how many times they fought, Santana knew that she still loved her girlfriend. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Rachel.

The bell rang and Santana looked at her best friend, "Let's get to class. I am going to need your help with something for Glee."

Brittany grinned and nodded, walking with her to class to discuss what Santana wanted to do for Glee. They talked for almost the whole first period because they had a substitute and were supposed to be doing a worksheet.

When it came to lunch, Santana rolled into her spot at the end of the table and waited for Rachel to take a seat next to her but she went to sit between Kurt and Mercedes.

Puck took Rachel's seat instead and looked curiously at her, "Are you and Rachel okay?"

Santana looked at him and forced a smile, "We are perfect, she just wanted to talk to Kurt and Mercedes today."

"Bullshit," Puck rolled his eyes. "What did you do to my Jewish-American Princess?"

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because I know you, Lopez," Puck narrowed his eyes.

Santana clenched her jaw and crossed her arms, raising her voice shit, "I didn't do shit Puckerman! Stop assuming everything is my fault before I shave that squirrel off your head."

"Santana," Rachel chided softly from across the table.

Santana looked up to see everyone looking at them. The Latina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned to Puck, mumbling, "Sorry Puck. I shouldn't threaten you."

Puck shook his head, "'S cool. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Santana nodded and looked down at her lap. She was a little irritated with this whole 'being nice all the time' thing, but she knew she had to do it if she wanted to keep the New Directions as friends. At least she didn't have to be nice to anyone outside of the Glee club, they now got more insults then normal since 12 of her normal victims were now off limits.

The rest of the lunch period went by with mundane conversations. At least for everyone else, Santana on the other hand kept staring at Rachel. She wanted nothing more than to just make all the fighting go away but she knew that it was never that simple. She just hoped that once they were done with Finals and Nationals, that everything would go back to normal.

The most common things they fought about were Rachel not going to Santana's physical therapy, Santana's anger issues, Santana's lack of effort in Glee club, Rachel's ridiculous attempts to get Santana to take vocal lessons from her, and now Santana's falling grades.

Rachel was claiming that the Latina didn't put any effort into their relationship which she guessed was true. The ex-cheerio was just so stressed and she didn't know how to express herself. She was dealing with her therapy, her mother's pregnancy, the Glee club, and anything else that might come up during her day.

But, while they fought often, they would make-up soon after because neither girl could stay mad at the other for long. They would apologize then kiss and go back to normal, it was a lot of back and forth.

At Glee that day, everyone was sitting in their seat except Santana and as soon as Mr. Shue walked in, he noticed this, "Where is Santana?"

"She told me to text her when you walked in," Brittany spoke up as she texted said Latina.

"Why? Where is she?" Quinn asked from her spot next to her.

"I don't know," Brittany looked down at her phone when she got a response. "She told me to start."

"Start what?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany paused for a second, thinking about what she was supposed to start. Then her face lit up when she remember, "Oh yeah. Hey, where's the drums?"

Everyone looked confused until the drummer started playing a familiar tune. Everyone could hear a long 'Oh' come from outside the open door; they all recognized it as Santana's voice. Brittany yelled out a 'let's go' as Santana came in.

When Santana came in though, that was the biggest shock of the day. She did not wheel in, she strode in with a bounce in her step, singing the song while looking at Rachel, "Ooh girl, you're shining, like a 5th karat new diamond and they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style."

Rachel stared at her with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Everyone else had varying levels of shock written on their faces. Even Brittany since Santana said nothing about being able to walk now.

"Ooh pretty baby, this world might have gone crazy, the way you save me, who came blame me when I just want to make you smile?" Santana sang with a smile on her face and a little, simple dance with the music. When she had said the world 'smile' she ran the back of her hand down Rachel's face.

Rachel was awestruck. Not only was Santana serenading her with this song, she was dancing to it. Rachel could not have been more proud of her girlfriend. She knew that the Latina was starting to get down about her legs, yet here she was, dancing and walking around the choir room.

Santana smiled and backed away with a wink as she sang, "I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye like Hathaway write a song for you like this."

The Latina jumped and started sliding and dancing across the floor, always finding a way to bring her gaze to Rachel, "You're over my head, I'm outta mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind living in a world gone plastic. Baby, you're so classic. Baby, you're so classic. Baby, you, baby, you're so classic."

Rachel looked at her with adoration in her eyes. She liked this song and she like that Santana was singing it to her. It made her feel special because it wasn't about sex or apologizing or telling her she's in love with her, it was about telling her that she is original and that there is nothing else Santana could ask of her.

Santana went to one of the guitarist who handed her a large bouquet of roses before she brought it to Rachel, getting down in front of her to hand them to her, "Four dozen roses, anything for you to notice. All the way to serenade you, doing it Sinatra style."

Rachel gasped as she took the flowers from Santana, inhaling the scent deeply. Santana smiled and took the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Imma pick you up in a Cadillac like a gentleman, bringing glamour back. Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel, I could walk you down the isle."

Santana motioned for Brittany as she stood and the blonde broke out of her stupor just in time to meet Santana to dance with her through the second chorus, "I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye like Hathaway write a song for you like this. You're over my head, I'm outta mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. It's love on rewind. Everything is so throwback-ish. I kinda like it, like it. Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star from the silver screen. You're one of a kind; living in a world gone plastic, baby, you're so classic. Baby, you're so classic. Baby, you're so classic."

Santana stepped away from Brittany to sing in front of Rachel. She saw the tears that welled up in her tiny girlfriend's eyes, but she wasn't worried because she knew they were happy tears. She felt not only happy that she could walk again but that she was able to put that smile onto Rachel's face and do this performance for her.

She took Rachel's hand and pulled her to a standing position, making Rachel set the flowers on her chair. Santana took on of her hands and put her other hand on Rachel's hip, doing a side to side dance, rocking their hands up and down.

Rachel laughed as they danced and Santana sang to her, "Baby, you're class and baby, you're sick. I never met a girl like you ever til we met. A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's. Got me tripping out like the sixties, hippies, Queen of the discotheque a 70's dream and an 80's best. Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive. Girl you're timeless, just to class."

Santana kept dancing with her twirling her around and going around her, ". You're over my head, I'm outta mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. It's love on rewind. Everything is so throwback-ish. I kinda like it, like it. Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star from the silver screen. You're one of a kind; living in a world gone plastic, baby, you're so classic. Baby, you're so classic. Baby, you're so classic."

When it was over Santana had her hands on her knees, breathing heavily as everyone clapped, standing up.

"I need to sit baby," Santana wheezed out. Rachel immediately helped her to sit in a chair and handed her a water bottle. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Rachel looked at her, "How long have you been able to walk?"

"Um, almost two weeks. I didn't tell anyone yet because I wanted to announce it like that," Santana looked at the diva.

"Does Mom know?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded, "She is the one who takes me to therapy."

Rachel stood and placed her hands on her hips, "I can't believe she didn't tell me about this."

Santana chuckled, "Babe, I told her not to tell you."

The diva huffed and sat, placing her flowers in her lap. She sat there for a second before looking at Santana, "Thank you for the song and the flowers. I love you."

"I love you," Santana smiled and kissed her gently.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together to bring attention to himself as he smiled at them, "This is great news Santana. We are so happy for you."

Santana stood a little shakily, "I'm not done yet Mr. Shue." The man nodded and motioned for her to continue. Santana got onto one knee in front of Rachel and took her hand, "Rachel Berry… will you go to prom with me?"

Rachel grinned and nodded, "Of course."

Santana smiled and kissed her as everyone clapped. When Santana sat in her seat did Mr. Shue continue on with his lesson, which so happened to be them performing at Prom in two weeks and Nationals which were in three weeks.

They decided to kill two birds with one stone. They would perform the songs they would do at Nationals. So, of course, Rachel and Santana would be performing their rendition of 'So Emotional'. They would do the song 'Happy' by Pharell Williams as their group number.

Now they were just duking out who would get the solo. Really it was just Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel, everyone else had given up. Santana sighed and finally got up after ten minutes of their arguing. She got up and wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind. She gently kissed below her ear and whispered, "Baby?"

"Santana, I am busy at the moment," Rachel tried to brush her off, but Santana held onto her tighter.

Santana rolled her eyes since she knew that Rachel couldn't see her, "Rach, stop arguing with them. Let one of them have the solo."

Rachel gasped loudly (dramatically) and pulled herself away from the Latina to stare at her, "You want me to just give it up?"

This caused all conversation to stop and turn heads to the two girls. Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, "Yes. Why don't we go talk privately outside for a moment? Hmm?"

Rachel shook her head and rested defiant hands on her hips, "Santana Lopez, I can't believe my ears right now. You expect me to give up the opportunity to bless thousands of people with the sound of my voice and win us our first National title? You should know me by now, I do don't give up any opportunities to be in the spotlight, especially when I am the best talent we have."

Santana could tell that a few people were offended, she herself was, but quickly butt in, "Rachel that was incredibly rude. These are our friends you are talking about. Let's go out into the halls to continue this conversation so we do not have a repeat of 'Hello Dolly'."

Rachel still looked pretty worked up, but she nodded stiffly and walked out of the room. Santana followed and closed the door behind her, though she knew it was useless because their fellow Glee club members would probably snoop anyways.

Santana placed a gentle hand on the diva's arm, hoping to ease some of her tension, "Baby, I want you to listen to me. Do not interrupt, just listen." Santana waited for Rachel to nod before she continued, "I think you need to be fair to our friends. They work just as hard and they deserve to be in the limelight too. You already have the duet with me and you had the solos sophomore year and the solos this year. It would be only fair to let one of the others have a chance to sing a solo too. We always have next year. Please, just think about them and drop it."

Rachel crossed her arms and stayed silent for a moment. Santana just stared at her as she saw the small girl work out what she said in her head. Santana was hoping that Rachel would just agree with her so it didn't turn into, yet another fight.

Santana knew that the girl had a hard time sharing the spotlight, but Santana was determined to help her. If Rachel could help her become less like a bitch, then Santana could help her become less selfish. At least that was the hope.

As the seconds ticked by Santana grew more and more worried that the diva was just going to blow up at Santana and remind her that all solos were supposed to go to her. Santana would still be very adamant about her not taking the solo, but if Rachel just agreed, then argument avoided.

When Rachel finally did speak, Santana breathed a sigh of relief for a second, "You're right. I will allow them to showcase their talents at Nationals this year, but if we lose, you will be cut off from all cuddling and kissing for at least a month."

Santana widened her eyes and let her mouth hang open, staring at her girlfriend in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Oh I am deadly serious, Santana," Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "If I lost something I love because I agree to what you want, then you will lose something you love too. Those are my conditions. And remember, no kissing or cuddling means no sexual intercourse."

"So basically, all we could do is hold hands and hang out? We will be like friends again. Not only that but that is hurting you too," Santana pointed out.

Rachel shook her head, "On the contrary, I went almost 17 years without sex, I can go a month."

Santana groaned and turned around, pacing the hall. She was thinking about her options and all the possible outcomes of losing Nationals or if the won.

If they lost, that could mean that Santana would get no lady-loving from her girl and she would be seriously depraved. But that could also mean that after that month, Rachel and Santana would have really hot sex to make-up for all that lost time. Or that Santana will just die from being sex-depraved.

On the other hand, they could lose, Rachel would be upset for a few days, but Santana could convince her to get their mack on because, seriously, who could resist Santana Lopez?

Now they could also win which resulted in Santana having her way and still be able to have amazing victory sex with her amazingly gorgeous girlfriend. Their duet was pretty strong, their group number had a little that needed to be worked on but it could be polished, and Wheezy and Hummel had great voices, not as good as Rachels, but still, Santana liked the odds of them winning.

She also thought about not taking the deal at all and sending the short diva back in there to duke it out with the other two. As much as she wanted to do that so she didn't have to risk her sex-life, she also wanted to help out her friends just this once. This in no way meant she was soft.

So Santana turned around and took a deep breath, "Fine, I will accept your conditions."

Rachel held out her hand to shake and after Santana reluctantly shook it, the diva turned on her heel and marched inside. Santana followed her with a scowl on her face.

Rachel stood in front of everyone as the had all now taken seats as they waited for the two to come back inside, "I will no longer be competing for the solo. I have decided that Kurt or Mercedes can have it this year."

Everyone gaped at her and Mercedes looked at Santana, "How did you manage that one?"

Rachel answered for her, "I merely offered Santana an ultimatum. If she wanted me to give up the biggest solo of the year, she had to give up cuddling, kisses, and sexual intercourse for a month if we so happen to lose."

This caused everyone to gape even more and Mr. Shue to look like he did not need to hear this conversation. Santana however crossed her arms and walked to her seat, grumbling, "You so y'all better not lose or I will bes taking my sexual frustration out on all of you. I don't mean in the hot way, I mean names and punching."

"You will do no such thing Santana," Rachel scolded her. "You are the one who wanted me to stop competing with them and you are the one who agreed to it, not them."

Santana groaned and slumped in her seat, closing her eyes. Quinn laughed, "You are acting like she already cut you off."

Santana shot a glare back at the blonde, "Because I am."

"What?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"We got into an argument on Sunday and she cut me off from sex for a week," Santana crossed her arms and turned forward again.

Everyone laughed and Rachel just shrugged, "No sexual intercourse for a week doesn't bother me so I use it against her whenever she gets herself into trouble."

Mr. Shue stood up then, completely awkward, "Okay, anyways. We still have to decide between Kurt and Mercedes, who will have the solo."

"'Cedes can have it," Kurt said with a shrug. "I got a duet last competition, so she can have the solo."

Mercedes grinned at him and Mr. Shue smiled, "Alright, that settles it. Now that that's out of the way, we can start working on songs for Prom. Just come up with some numbers on your own and anything that you have, will be used at Prom."

Everyone got excited after that, discussing with each other about possible song choices for them to do together at Prom.

Rachel sat in Santana's lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The diva gently kissed her girlfriend's jaw, "I am so proud of you baby."

"For what?" Santana asked as she curled her arms around the girl in her lap.

"For overcoming this obstacle in your life and though it really got you down, you didn't let it become your entire being," Rachel told her, looking into her eyes. "I know that losing your father was not easy, but I think you handled it well and learned to cope with it. I can't tell you how happy I am that I was there to help you with it or how sorry I am that I couldn't be there these last few months at your physical therapy."

Santana looked down at her lap as Rachel spoke. It was still hard hearing about her father, but she found it to be less and less sad and more like an emptiness and that emptiness slowly started to turn into a simple remembrance. She didn't feel like crying whenever he was mentioned anymore and she definitely didn't avoid family pictures on the walls anymore. She felt like it was starting to become a good thing to talk about him because it made her feel like he was there, even for just a second.

She knew that her father would not want her sulk and be depressed about it her whole life and she felt like she was slowly getting there. Getting to a place in her life where it didn't feel like she was dying inside and that she couldn't breathe. She knew that it was because she had Rachel in her life to help her move forward.

Santana looked up and cupped Rachel's cheek gently, leaning her forehead against Rachel's, "It's because of you Rach. I could not have the strength that I had to move on if it wasn't for you. You make me better."

Rachel looked at her, her eyes misting, before she leaned in to gently kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you," Santana whispered back as she kissed her. They pulled away when Brittany came bouncing over with Artie in tow.

"Yay! You guys made up," Brittany clapped.

Santana laughed and smiled at her blonde best friend, "That's right Britt-Britt, Rach and I made up. We are all good now."

Brittany hugged them both as Artie spoke up, "I'm happy for you Santana. It's really great to see you walking again."

The Latina smiled at him as Brittany pulled away, "Thanks Artie. It feels good to start walking again."

The four lapsed into talk about song ideas for prom. While they sat there talking, Santana was thinking about how to ask Rachel to prom. She wanted it to be a big display because she knew that was what the diva liked.

When Mr. Shue excused the group, Rachel stood and held her hand out for the Latina to take. Santana took it with a smile and stood, linking their fingers together. Santana kissed her cheek, "Do you want to come to my house." Rachel's face fell and Santana knew that the answer was 'no' so she threw in, "Never mind, I forgot that I have some chores and stuff so it wouldn't be very fun for you if you came over."

Rachel sighed as they walked to the parking lot, "You don't have to lie to me babe. You know that I want to go with you to your house-"

Santana cut her off, "No babe, it's cool. I get it, you are busy."

They walked in silence to the diva's car. Santana leaned in and gave her a quick peck goodbye. As she turned to leave Rachel stopped her, "Santana, I would love to come to your house."

Santana turned back to her with furrowed eyebrows, "I thought you were busy."

Rachel waved her off, "It's just homework. I can do it later tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get behind," Santana checked, making sure Rachel was sure about this.

Rachel smiled, "Yes San, I am sure. I won't get behind just because I spend one day with my amazing girlfriend who I just found out could walk again which means we can go up to her room and make out without having to worry about her mother walking downstairs while we are in a compromising position."

Santana smirked, "Well when you put it like that…"

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "I knew that would get through to you. Come on, I'll drive."

Santana smiled and got into the car. Rachel grabbed her hand once they got on the road, no longer needing the gear shift. The Latina looked out the window, absent-mindedly rubbing circles on the back of the diva's hand.

Santana was beyond happy right now. She could walk again, she was going to get a really hot make-out session when she got home, and she was going to spend a few hours with her girlfriend, which she hadn't gotten to do a lot lately.

The last time Santana had been able to spend more than an hour with Rachel without the shorter girl having to do homework or something else was 2 months ago. She was really starting to miss her girlfriend. She missed being able to just cuddle on her bed or her couch and watch movie marathons. She missed being able to talk to her about nothing and laughing at Rachel's bad jokes, throwing in her own sexual innuendos. She missed being able to just lay with her and not talk about anything at all, just being near each other. She missed her girlfriend in general.

Santana was tired of all the arguing. She was tired of having to wonder if her legs were going to work again. She was tired of being pissed all the time at everything. She was tired of being so depressed all the time that she didn't enjoy all the things she usually would.

Santana was so ready for things to go back to normal. She was ready for her mom to have the baby and she was ready to be the best big sister ever. She was so going to spoil the baby when he or she came out. She was going to take them out every where and show them to everyone. He or she was going to Santana's second favorite person behind Rachel.

Rachel interrupted Santana's thoughts with a gentle squeeze to her hand, "We are here babe."

Santana smiled and kissed her hand before getting out of the car. She led her girlfriend to the door and held the door for her and walked in, calling out, "Mami, I am home!" When Santana didn't get a response, she furrowed her eyebrows and tried again.

"Maybe she is sleeping," Rachel suggested.

Santana nodded and walked upstairs, Rachel towing behind her. Santana gently opened the door to her mother's room and sure enough, the pregnant woman was sleeping on her bed.

Santana smiled and walked over, bringing the blanket up over her mother and kissed her cheek before walking out, closing the door behind her.

The two girls walked to the Latina's room, going to her bed. Santana sat first and Rachel straddled her, linking her fingers behind the darker girl's head. Rachel leaned in slowly and brushed her nose against her girlfriends, whispering out, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much," Santana whispered back honestly before capturing Rachel's lips with her own.

The kiss quickly heated up and Rachel ended up underneath the cheerleader's body. They pressed close to each other and kissed with hunger and passion. Santana's hands started to roam up the girl's torso but she stopped herself and moved them around to the smaller girls back, pulling her flush against her.

The two broke apart for air but kept their foreheads together. After a few moments Rachel broke their silence, "I love you so so much."

"I love you more than anything Rach," Santana opened her eyes to look into the other girl's. "I love you so much it hurts. I don't ever want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either San, you are my life," Rachel told her sincerely.

They went back in for a slower more passionate kiss, pouring in their love and adoration for each other in to the kiss.

They finally broke apart when there was a knock at the door. Santana slowly pulled away, "Yes Mami?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were home and ask what you wanted for dinner tonight. I am going out to the store," Maria answered her daughter through the door.

Santana stood and walked to the door, opening it, "I can go to the store Mami."

Maria shook her head, "Nonsense, I can go. You stay here with Rachel."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked her.

Maria nodded and smiled, "Absolutely. Will you be staying with us for dinner Rachel?"

"If that is okay with you," Rachel sat up.

"Of course. You are always welcome here," Maria grinned then turned to Santana, "What would you two like for dinner?"

"Surprise us," Santana replied.

Maria rolled her eyes, "I guess that is better than 'I don't know'."

Santana laughed and said goodbye to her mom before closing the door and going back to her girlfriend. The Latina went back to kissing Rachel, pinning her hands above her head.

Rachel moaned when Santana pressed their pelvis's together. Rachel pulled away to whisper, "I don't care if you are in trouble. Make love to me."

Santana looked at her for a second before going in to kiss her again. The cheerleader pulled her girlfriend's shirt off her, tossing it off to the side. Santana kissed down to her throat, gently nipping as she went down to her chest.

Santana pulled her own shirt off and pressed their chests together, taking Rachel into another passionate kiss. She moved against her girlfriend's body, earning throaty moan from the opposite girl. They soon removed all clothing and made love to each other.

When they were done they laid in bed, Rachel's head on Santana's chest whilst the taller girl ran her finger tips up and down the other girl's shoulder. They laid like that until they heard a honk outside.

They quickly hopped up and put their clothes on before rushing downstairs to help Maria bring the groceries inside.

The rest of the night passed quickly, having a nice dinner with conversations of school, Glee, and the baby. Soon after dinner, Rachel had to go home.

Santana walked her out to her car, stopping her to kiss her gently, "Be safe. Text me when you get home."

"Of course baby," Rachel smiled, kissing her again before getting into her car and driving off.

Santana watched until she turned the corner before going back inside where her mother wanted to watch a movie with her before they both headed off to bed.

 **A/N: Again, so sorry that took so long but I think that was a shorter amount of time then the last time. There are only two more chapters to this story and after that there will be a break between this one and the next because I want to write a few of the chapters to that one before I publish it. Anyway, the song used and the title is named after the song 'Classic' by MTKO.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: The Way_

Santana and Rachel were standing in the hallway of McKinley high school with Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes, discussing songs for Nationals before school, when, suddenly Santana cursed, "Shit, I forgot!"

"Forgot what Sweetie?" Rachel looked up at her.

Rachel had become more attentive lately. She didn't want Santana thinking that she didn't care. She also knew how important these physically therapy sessions were to her, especially since she was getting better, by a lot. Santana still had some troubles, but at least she could stand and walk again.

Santana looked up and sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I have to take my mom to the hospital after Glee. She has a checkup. She is due at any minute."

"Do you want me to go with you Sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's okay Honey," Santana shook her head. "But you can come over after."

Rachel smiled at her, "Of course, I would love to come over."

"Do you know what the gender of the baby is?" Blaine asked Santana.

Santana looked at him and shook her head, "No, Mami wanted to keep it a surprise."

Kurt smiled excitedly, "But you haves names for either gender, right?"

"For a girl it will be Isabella Luna Lopez and for a boy Michael Carlos Lopez," Santana smiled sadly.

Her mother thought that naming her after Santana's father would help them remember him, not that Santana needed a reminder. It would still be nice. She wasn't sure whether she was getting a brother or a sister, she didn't really care either way. She was going to protect her little sibling because it was the last thing her father left behind and she was going to do what he couldn't anymore.

Everyone gave her a small, sad smile and Quinn grabbed her hand, "That is really sweet."

Santana smiled at everyone else, "Thanks Quinn, but now is not the time to be sad. We are supposed to be happy and excited to finally get our deserved win at Nationals."

That caused everyone to smile with glee (all the puns intended) and get excited about Nationals again. Rachel wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and kissed her shoulder before resting her head on the shoulder she kissed. Santana smiled and kissed her head, resting her cheek on the crown of Rachel's head, watching her friends talk animatedly.

Santana would admit this out loud, but she loved hanging around the Glee Club. They were the best family that she could have hoped for. She loved her mom and she knew that she was going to love her little brother or sister no matter what, but this was a different kind of family. They didn't have to love and accept each other, but they did anyway. Sure they had their ups and downs, but in the end, they would stick up for each other and help them when they needed it the most.

The bell rang signaling them to go to class. They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes, promising to meet up for lunch. Santana and Rachel started walking toward their class, talking about when Rachel should come over.

Santana was upset that she was missing the first day of Nationals rehearsals, but she also knew that she needed to be there for her mother since she had no one else. Sometimes it was hard without her Papi here, but she was glad that she could still help out her mother.

Rachel gave Santana a sweet and gentle kiss before going inside their classroom. They sat through the day and went to have lunch with the Glee Club. At the end of the day, Rachel and Santana walked to the latter's car.

Santana leaned against the door and smiled at Rachel, pulling her in for a kiss. Rachel pulled away first and smiled up at her, "Call me when the appointment is over and I will be over as soon as I can."

Santana nodded, "I will, I can't wait to see you tonight."

Rachel giggled and kissed her nose, "You, Santana Lopez, are a goofball."

"Yes, but you love this goofball," Santana grinned widely, showing off her teeth.

"I can't deny that," Rachel laughed and kissed her again before she started to walk off. "Don't be late getting your mom to her appointment."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe," Santana smiled and got into her car.

She drove to her house and picked up her mother before taking her to the hospital for her appointment. When they were called into the room to wait for the doctor, Santana sat in a chair by the bed and talked to her mom, waiting for the doctor.

The doctor walked in and started the appointment by asking her mother questions about how her health has been and if there has been any problems recently. They then did the ultrasound to check on the baby and making sure that there were no problems.

When they appointment was over and Maria had gotten her sonogram pictures, they walked out to the car. As they were walking, Santana called Rachel, "Hey baby girl, Mami just finished her appointment and we are on our way home."

Rachel smiled a little when she answered the phone, "Okay, I will be there soon Sanny."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here. I love you," Santana replied as she unlocked the doors to her car.

"I love you too," Rachel told her before she hung up the phone so she could grab her things and leave to Santana's house.

Santana got into the car, with a huge grin on her face and her mother smiled knowingly at her. Santana scrunched her eyebrows as she started the car, "What Mami?"

"You love her," Maria stated as she put on her seatbelt.

Santana looked at her incredulously before she pulled out of the space, "Mami, you already know that I love her. Where have you been?"

She had no idea why her mother was just saying this now. They have been making declarations of love to each other for a while now. It was no secret from anyone that they loved each other. Santana was worried that her mother was starting to get Alzheimer's and she forgot that Rachel and Santana love each other. And if she was forgetting that they loved each other, did she also forget that her husband was dead too? Was Santana going to have to be a bad guy and remind her mother that Carlos was dead?

Before she get too much further into her thinking, Maria answered her, "I know that you guys have been telling each other that you love one another, but I mean you are in love with her."

Santana was confused. _Was there a difference?_ "I don't understand Mami, isn't that the same thing?"

Maria shook her head, "Mija, there is a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone. You can love someone, but never be in love with them."

"I don't understand Mami," Santana shook her head, glancing at her at a red light.

"Mija, when you love someone it's, well it's like singing. You sing because it brings you joy and you do it whenever you can. You always want to sing. But, you do not need it to survive. Being _in_ love is like oxygen. You need it in order to survive, you can't go on without it. You are in love with Rachel, you want what's best for her and what will make her happy. That's why you don't say much about her being busy all that time and not being able to see her. Yes, you had that one fight about it, but it was really just because you were upset you couldn't see her. But, you understood that it made her happy and that's why you didn't try to convince her to stop.

"If you weren't in love with her, you probably would have tried to make her stop or quit something so that she could be around you. You put her needs above your own, that is being in love with someone. Loving someone is a choice, being in love; that's not a choice, it just happens."

Santana wasn't sure how to respond to what her mother said. She thought back to when she first started crushing on Rachel. She tried so hard to not like this ambition driven, Broadway loving, talkative diva, but for the life of her, she couldn't. She was attracted to her and no matter what she did, she could not be turned off of her.

She had always assumed it was just the fact that the diva refused to give up on her and believed in her. That she had just been attracted to the idea that someone, other than Brittany had believed that there was something more to her than the cold bitchy exterior that she tended to show.

Then when she started to date Rachel, she thought that maybe there was something there, that maybe she had loved all the things that she used to hate about Rachel, because she realized that there was no one else in the world like Rachel. That Rachel made her feel important and that she could accomplish anything that she set her mind to.

Then she realized that she wanted what was best for Rachel, she wanted to see Rachel succeed and do what she loved. She wanted to see Rachel happy and be part of what made her happy. That her heart hurt whenever Rachel was hurt or upset and she just wanted to make sure Rachel didn't feel like that anymore.

Santana realized that she was in fact in love with Rachel Berry because she knew that she would never be able to live her life anymore if Rachel was no longer in it. She didn't care if Rachel wasn't in love with her right now. She would continue to make Rachel happy. She would care for and respect Rachel because that is what she deserved.

Rachel was the reason for Santana waking up and going to sleep with a smile on her face. She was the reason that Santana wanted to be a better person. She was the reason that Santana didn't fall into depression when her father died. Rachel made Santana a better person and Santana wanted to always be with her.

Santana wanted to spend the rest of her life with Rachel and even if that's not what Rachel wanted, Santana would still love her anyway.

She was lost so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had pulled into the driveway and that her mother had gotten out. In fact, she didn't come back to her senses until there was a tap on her window and she looked up to see the object of her day dream.

Rachel was staring at her with an amused smile on her face as Santana opened the door, "Where did you go there?"

"You," Santana smiled at her as she got out and closed the door. She gave Rachel a sound kiss and when they pulled away, elaborated, "I was thinking about how much I love you."

Rachel smiled and put her arms around Santana's neck, "That was some pretty hard thinking."

Santana leaned against her car door, put her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her close, "Think of you will always occupy most of my time."

Rachel blushed and kissed her lightly, "How was your mom's appointment?"

"Good. The doctor didn't see anything wrong so, she is just fine. Her due date is coming soon though, just one more month until I get a baby sibling," Santana smiled. She was actually really excited to be an older sister.

Rachel could see the excitement in her girlfriends face at the prospect of a sibling and it made her happy. She hadn't seen Santana happy in a long while. She knew Santana had always wanted a brother or sister.

In a way, Rachel was jealous. Rachel had wanted a sibling, but her dads had only wanted Rachel. She knew that her fathers never wanted a second child, but still, she had hoped and dreamed. She watched all the shows growing up of how siblings could end up the best of friends. If Rachel had a brother or sister, then maybe she would have had a friend growing up. Instead she was left alone, with no one to turn to when someone picked on her, or the solo was given to someone else. She was the only one with gay parents in Lima Ohio and she thought that maybe if she had a sibling, she wouldn't have felt so alienated.

She knew it wasn't right of her to be jealous of Santana because the girl was getting something she couldn't have, but she was still a little upset. She shook her head to clear her mind and smiled at Santana, "I am glad that your sibling is going to be healthy and happy. I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too," Santana smiled and kissed her. "Let's go inside.

Rachel smiled and followed Santana into the house, up to her room where they laid on her bed and snuggled. They held each other and didn't even notice they had fallen asleep until Rachel's phone went off.

Rachel groaned and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Rachel? Where are you? Tonight is supposed to be our Bette Midler night. We planned this weeks ago," her father, LeRoy, greeted her.

"Oh my gosh Daddy, I so forgot. I was with Santana and I guess we just fell asleep. I can be back home in like 20 minutes. I'm so sorry," Rachel exclaimed as she got out of the bed.

"Oh, you are with Santana?" LeRoy asked. "Why don't you invite her and her mother over. We have more than enough here. We would so enjoy seeing Maria again. They can join in on our Bette night."

Rachel rubbed her eyes, "I can relay the invite to them, but I am not sure Santana and her mother would be enraptured by our festivities. I will see you when I get home."

"Bye Sweetheart," LeRoy hung up the phone and Rachel set hers down as she stood up and groaned.

"What's up babe? What won't Mami and I enjoy?" Santana asked through a yawn as she sat up.

"Dad and Daddy wanted me to invite you guys over for dinner and Bette Midler night," Rachel told her as she slipped on her shoes.

Santana slipped out of the covers and stood up, "What is Bette Midler night?"

Rachel looked at her as she put her sweater back on, "We eat dinner then we reenact either our favorite scene, Emmy, Tony, Grammy, Golden Globe, or People's choice award speech, or song from Bette Midler. Then we watch Beaches in the living room together. It is our favorite movie."

"I don't mind coming over for that," Santana said and walked towards the door. "I can go ask Mami."

"Are you sure? I don't want you two doing something just for me if you don't really want you," Rachel told her, looking at her retreating form.

Santana stopped at the door and turned back to smile at her, "Babe, I will always love spending time with you. No matter what we are doing. And I am sure that my mother would love to hang out with adults her own age."

"Okay, if you say so," Rachel told her after a beat.

Santana smiled and blew her a kiss before she walked out to talk to her mom. Rachel sat on her bed, thinking while she waited for her girlfriend. She didn't want to freak Santana and Maria out with her family's crazy traditions. Not that Santana didn't already know about the weird dinners they had, she had just never been there for one.

Before she could delve too much into those thoughts, Santana came back in the room smiling. She gave Rachel a quick kiss and told her that her mom would love to have dinner with them. Rachel smiled and stood, putting on her shoes along with Santana.

The three left the Lopez residence ten minutes later and were on their way to the Berry house for some good old-fashion Bette Midler dinner theatre. When they got to the house, Rachel walked in first with the Lopez girls following her.

"Dad? Daddy? We are here," Rachel called out as she closed the door. "I can take your jacket."

"Thank you," Maria smiled and handed her the jacket.

The Berry men came out and embraced Santana, "Hello Santana. How are you today."

"I am doing great, how are you two?" Santana smiled as she hugged them back.

"We are doing great," LeRoy smiled before turning to look at Maria. "Hello Maria, how are you and the baby today?"

"We are both doing great," Maria smiled at him. "Thank you for inviting us over tonight, you have a very lovely home."

"It is a pleasure to have you here," Hiram told her then looked at the two teens. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. If you want, you two can sit and talk in the living room while us adults talk in the kitchen."

"If that's okay with you Daddy," Rachel looked at him. When he nodded, she kissed his cheek and then LeRoy's cheek before grabbing Santana's hand and taking her to the living room.

Santana sat first then pulled Rachel into her lap and kissed her temple, "Hello Beautiful."

Rachel giggled and kissed her nose, "Hello Gorgeous. You are a dork, you do realize this right?"

"I'm only a dork around you," Santana nuzzled into her. "I just love being around you. You make me feel so much better."

"Did something happen at the doctors that you didn't tell me earlier?" Rachel asked as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, "No, I just am thinking about how hard it's going to be with a new baby around."

Rachel hummed and kissed her head, "It will be, but if anyone can handle it, it's you."

Santana held on to her tighter and nodded a little, "I know, but it still scares me."

"Santana Lopez scared? Someone call me an ambulance, I think I am having a heart attack," Rachel teased her.

"Shut up," Santana whined. "I'm serious. What if I am a horrible sister and I drop them on their head?"

"Santana, you are not going to be a horrible sister," Rachel told her. "You are going to love them and protect them. You will be the best big sister ever."

Santana looked up at her, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you," Rachel cupped her cheek. "And you are the best person I know. You are passionate, loving, smart, charismatic and just the most amazing person."

Santana looked at her before leaning up and giving her a kiss, "Thank you."

"Anytime baby," Rachel smiled and kissed her back.

Santana pulled away and settled her head back on Rachel's chest, closing her eyes again. Rachel stroked her hair as she sat on her lap, thinking to herself. She wanted to reduce the stress that Santana was feeling, but she wasn't sure how. She knew that the Latina was worried for her mother and her unborn sibling, but Rachel didn't want her burning herself out.

Santana often got passionate and forgets to take care of herself in her pursuit to help loved ones. She forgets to slow down and breathe. To let herself relax. One day that was going to cause problems for the young girl.

They were soon called into the kitchen and Rachel stood off of her lap and held her hand out, "Come on baby, let's go eat."

Santana moaned tiredly, but took her hand and stood. She followed her girlfriend into the dining room and they sat in their seats, holding hands under the table. They were having vegan alfredo noodles and garlic bread with a garden salad on the side.

"This all looks wonderful," Maria smiled at the men who gave her their thanks before they all dug into their meals.

After they were finished and cleaned up, they moved into the living room to start their night of all things Bette Midler. LeRoy and Hiram started it off by respectively doing their reenactment of her 1980 and 1992 Golden Globe acceptance speeches. Rachel then did a scene from the movie, The Rose.

Once they were done, they put on Beaches and settled down for the night. Santana and Rachel curled up together and watched it. Rachel quietly sang along and watched intently. It was her favorite Bette Midler movie, though the end always made her cry. She watched the scene in the mall and mouthed the line, "You are so jealous you can hardly breathe," along with Bette.

When CC went to see Hilary in the hospital, Rachel started to bawl and Santana rubbed her back and kissed her head. Rachel didn't know why she still cried, but it got to her every time. Once it was over, they sat talking about it since it was the first time either Lopez had seen the movie.

Maria noticed her daughters head starting to droop despite her efforts to stay awake due to the fact that it was only 8:47, "Well Santana and I should get home so she can get some rest."

"No Mami, I don't want you to leave because of me," Santana protested.

"Honey you are obviously tired, we don't want to keep you up," Maria told her daughter.

"It's okay, I can just rest here and listen to you guys talk," Santana told her. She moved down a little so her head was resting on Rachel's lap. "Continue, spend time with adults your age."

Maria looked at her daughter before continuing to quietly talk with the Berry's. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. Santana was asleep in no time at all.

They kept talking for a few hours before Maria stood, "I should be getting home and to bed. If it's alright with you men, I think I will just leave Santana here for the night. She seems to get the best rest when she's with Rachel."

"That is perfectly alright with us," LeRoy smiled before the men stood to walk Maria out.

Rachel gently woke Santana, "San baby, wake up."

"Hmm, I don't wanna go yet," Santana whined sleepily without opening her eyes.

"You aren't leaving Sweetie. You are just coming up to my room, you are spending the night here," Rachel told her softly.

Santana groaned and sat up sluggishly, still with closed eyes. She stood and her arms hung by her side as Rachel stood and led her upstairs as she still refused to open up her tired eyes.

Santana stood in the middle of Rachel's room as the diva undressed her and put her in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She then flopped on the bed and waited for Rachel to change and get in with her, before curling into her side and immediately falling back to sleep.

Rachel laid in bed, rubbing her shoulder gently before finally falling asleep herself. They had both had a long day and were worn out. They were just glad that they go to end it in each other's arms.

A week later the entire glee club were in a conference room in the hotel they were staying at for Nationals. They were running through the group number over and over until they perfected it. Some were starting to complain about being tired as they kept stopping and starting again.

Santana stood with her hands on her knees, sweat dripping down her face as Mr. Shue went over something with Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Puck. Rachel ran her hand across her back, "Breathe baby. Do you want me to ask Mr. Shue for a break?"

Santana shook her head, "No, I want to keep going. We need to get this."

Before Rachel could answer, Mr. Shue called them to restart again. On the fifth restart since Mr. Shue worked with the four, Santana cried out and stumbled on her step, falling to one knee before Rachel grabbed her to stop her from face planting of the hard ground.

"What's wrong Sanny?" Brittany asked as everyone turned to the Latina.

"She's having a muscle spasm in her back from over exerting herself," Rachel told them as she grabbed Santana's hand. "Shh baby, breathe. Relax."

Santana gripped her hand until her own turned white, the other gripping her girlfriends shoulder that she didn't have her forehead rested on as she whimpered in pain. Rachel didn't mid the pain because she knew that her girlfriend was feeling much worse.

Suddenly everyone felt horrible for complaining that they were tired when Santana was here, over working herself without one complaint because she wanted them to be the best that they could be, no matter what it did to her.

Santana cried out again and gripped her tighter as the whole club saw her spasm. Rachel only kissed her head and whispered into her ear, "Breathe in slowly and let it out. Shh, it will pass."

The ex-cheerleader did as she was told, taking a few shuddering breaths before whimpering softly, "Rach, I can't. It hurts."

"I know baby, I know," Rachel cooed softly in her ear. Rachel held her as she started to cry into her shoulder. Rachel held her until she was only letting out shuddering breath, "Come on, let's go lay you down on the couch."

Rachel helped her stand and brought her to the couch to lay down. Once she was settled Mr. Shue looked at everyone, "Why don't we take an hour break for lunch? I'll go get pizza from down the street."

Everyone agreed and Mr. Shue left. Rachel sat on the floor by Santana's head and kept whispering in her ear. The club sat away from them, talking quietly, occasionally glancing at the couple. Rachel brushed Santana's hair back from her face and looked over at the group, "Quinn, can you get a wet wash cloth please?"

Quinn nodded and rushed out of the room. Santana groaned in protest, "Babe, stop it. I'm fine."

"No you aren't," Rachel told her. "You don't have to act tough, you need to rest."

Santana stopped fighting with her and let her tend to her. Quinn came back with the wash cloth and Rachel placed it on Santana's forehead. Mr. Shue came back with the pizzas and Rachel helped Santana sit up to nibble on a piece.

When she finished, Rachel laid her back, "Get some rest baby. We still have a little over 30 minutes."

Santana nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. Rachel leaned against the couch and let out a long sigh. Finn came over to sit next to her, "How are you holding up?"

"It's hard. I hate seeing her struggle and being in so much pain. It hurts me, but I need to be strong for her now because I know that she is trying to be strong for her mother," Rachel told him.

"I know that it can be difficult to see the ones you love hurt, but it's there that song, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?'" Rachel nodded at him and he continued. "This is all just making the both of you stronger. You will come out on top with a better understanding of each other and the world."

"Thank you Finn, that was some good advice," Rachel smiled at him.

Finn smiled back at her and bumped her shoulder, "I know that I don't typically give the best advice so I'm glad to have it once in a while."

After that they fell into an easy silence as they waited for the break to be over. In the end Mr. Shue decided to call it a day and that they could use the hour before the competition tomorrow to work out the kinks.

Santana and Rachel went up to the room they were sharing with the rest of the girls to lay in bed and watch some movies. The rest of the day went pretty easy for the two and the next morning found them getting ready to go out on the national stage.

They were going to be the 14th to go today and that made them pretty nervous because middle spot wasn't exactly a good play to go in. They took it in stride though and watched as the rest of the group did their set.

When it was finally time for the New Directions to take the stage, Santana gave Rachel a sound kiss and a big grin. Mercedes took the stage and got ready for her solo, the rest of the New Directions watching from the sides, encouraging her to continue.

The song she had chosen to sing started off with a soft hi-hat rhythm then incorporated the key board and a guitar. It has a slow, jazzy feel to it. When Mercedes started, it wasn't her normal, big brassy voice, instead it was a soft, sultry tone.

"Woke up this morning with a smile on my face, jumped out of bed, took a shower, dressed, cleaned up my place. Made me some breakfast, toast, two scrambled eggs, grits. Grabbed my keys, grabbed my purse, grabbed my jacket off to work, beaming all the way down 3rd. Is it the way you love me baby?  
Is it the way you love me baby?"

When Mercedes had first started practicing the song with the rest of the New Directions, they had been a little hesitant. The content of the song had been a little off putting. They didn't think that singing about her morning routine was very excited. In fact, had thought the opposite. They quickly changed their tune. If Mercedes could make breakfast sound sexy, then the judges shouldn't have any qualms about the song.

"Four thirty, can't wait to get home. Nah, girl, I got something else to do, go 'head, really, get your groove on 'cause tonight my man's coming through, yes. We gonna have to connect some other time. As much as I like to shake my thang on the dance floor. I got another nasty, freaky just right way in mind, tonight I'm gonna beat the high score. Is it the way you love me baby? Is it the way you love me baby? Is it the way you love me baby? Is it the way you love me baby?"

The end of the song was met with a thunderous applause from the audience and the rest of the New Directions. Mercedes walked off the stage, smiling at a passing Santana and Rachel as they went out to do their rendition of 'So Emotional'. The duo was met with an enthusiastic applause and cheering.

The two girls smiled at each other as the rest of the New Directions filed onto the stage to do their final group number. They all stood in formation facing away from the audience as the opening music started. Finn turned around to take the first part as everyone else did the routine, harmonizing with Finn.

"Desert loving in your eyes all the way. If I listened to your lies would you say, I'm a man without conviction. I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction. You come and go. You come and go."

The rest of the club turned around to sing the chorus together, doing the choreography for it. They were all together and on beat, looking synchronized for probably the first time ever.

"Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green."

The next verse was taken by Sam and the rest of the group swayed and harmonized with him.

"Don't hear your wicked words every day and you used to be so sweet, I heard you say that my love was an addiction. When we cling our love is strong. When you go you're gone forever. You string along, you string along."

They sang the chorus once again. Tina and Quinn took the next part of the song after that.

"Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green. Every day is like survival, you're my lover, not my rival. Every day is like survival, you're my lover, not my rival."

They took a small dance break between the two parts of the verse. The group pairing off, doing lifts spins and twirls. When the last of the verse came up, Puck took it. The group then ended the song with the 3 time repetition of the chorus.

"I'm a man without conviction. I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction. You come and go. You come and go. Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green. Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green. Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green."

When the song ended, they got a roaring standing ovation from the audience. They all smiled at each other as they exited the stage so that the next group could go up. They all cheered as they walked back to their staging room.

They all sat in the chairs, on the couches, and on the floor, talking excitedly as they waited for the rest of the acts to be over and for the top three to be picked.

As they were talking, Santana's phone went off and she asked everyone to quiet down so she could hear, "Hola Mami. Woah, disminuya la velocidad. Que esta pasando?" Santana listened to her mother on the phone for a second before her eyes went wide and she shot up, "espera mami. Estaré ahí pronto. Llama a una ambulancia y te veré en una hora. Sólo debería tomar unos 45 minutos desde donde estoy. Estará bien, solo espera."

"San, what is going on?" Rachel asked her girlfriend as she ran to get her jacket.

"My mom has gone into labor. I have to go," Santana said frantically.

"Oh my God," was the reaction from everyone in the room. Thy had not been expecting that, though, they should have expected it, it was almost the exact same timing as when Quinn had Beth last year. Santana was just glad that Nationals was in Fort Wayne this year. It was just over an hour drive, but Santana already knew that she was going to speed and make it there in less time.

"I need to get there," Santana ran to the door before stopping abruptly. "Shit, I don't have my car. We took the bus here."

Miss Pillsbury grabbed her keys from her purse and tossed them to Santana, "I drove here. I didn't get on the bus with you guys."

"Thank you so much," Santana shot her a grateful look.

"I'll go with you," Rachel said, grabbing her jacket.

"No baby, stay here," Santana told her. She gave her a quick kiss to cut off any arguments she had, "I want you to be here when we are declared winners. You can come see us after you take that trophy. Mami was in labor with me for like 13 hours before I finally popped out. I am sure you won't miss the birth if you stay here until the end."

"Fine, but you call me if she becomes fully dilated before I get there," Rachel conceded.

Santana kissed her again, "I promise."

With that, she ran out to find Miss Pillsbury's car while the others sat in the room, waiting for any news on anything, whether it be the baby or Nationals. Finally, almost an hour and a half later, they were called out onto the stage as one of the top three, which they all cheered for as they walked out to the stage. They stood with the other teams as the judge came out to announce the winner.

The judge stood before the mic and introduced himself before he looked at the card in front of him, "And in third place, from Chattanooga Tennesse, we have the Chitty Nitty's."

The team, dressed in Yellow, cheered and stepped up to take their trophy. They walked off with their trophy and it was just the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline left on the stage. The announcer was handed a second card and he opened it, pausing for a second before telling them who had come in second and who had won.

When Santana had finally gotten back to Lima and to the hospital, her mother had already been set up in the maternity ward. She ran into the room and to her mothers side, grabbing her hand, "I'm here Mami. I'm sorry I was not here sooner."

"It's okay, you are here now," Maria smiled at her. She winced in pain and squeezed Santana's hand.

"Shh, Está bien mami. Sólo respira," Santana kissed her head and held her hand. "How dilated are you?"

"6 inches," Maria told her.

Santana smiled, "So only 4 more inches."

Maria nodded and looked at Santana, "Where is Rachel?"

"I told her to stay and get our trophy when we are announced winners. She will be here after to see you, so hopefully baby will wait for her," Santana smiled at her mom.

They kept talking, pausing only when they labor pains became too much for Maria. When Rachel finally got there, 2 hours later, Maria was already 9 inches dilated, only an inch to go.

Rachel came in and went to Maria's side, "Hi Mama. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I am just waiting for him or her to come out," Maria smiled at her. She kissed her hand and closed her eyes, "Did you win?"

Rachel looked up at Santana, looking into her eyes, "No we didn't."

Santana felt crushed. She was so sure that they were going to work. She thought that they had enough talent between all of them to take it all. She was wrong, she thought that Mercedes taking the solo would still allow them to win, but it didn't. She was devastated that they couldn't go back to school Monday, holding their new trophy. They were what everyone thought they were. Losers.

Rachel looked at Santana's face and then started laughing, "I am only kidding Baby, of course we won. We were amazing."

Santana broke into a grin and ran around the bed to scoop Rachel off the ground, kissing her all over the face, "We won, we won! God, I am so happy." Santana set Rachel down and kissed her deeply, "I love you Baby. So much."

"I love you too," Rachel grinned and kissed her again before turning back to Maria. "So tonight is doubly special."

Maria nodded as a nurse came in to check on Maria, "Okay. Mama is 10 inches, she is ready to give birth to this little one."

Santana and Rachel smiled, following the nurse and Maria out of the room, wheeling her over to the delivery room. The two teens scrubbed themselves and got prepped to be in the room to be there for the birth.

They walked into the room to see the doctor already starting to work with Maria. Both girls went to her and took her hand in theirs. Santana spoke softly to her mother as she pushed and cried out in pain. She brushed her hair back and just let her squeeze her hand.

It took almost half an hour before there was a cry and everyone smiled. Santana cut the cord and the nurses to the baby to get them cleaned up. When they came back, the nurse smiled and handed the baby to Maria, "it's a girl."

All three women smiled at the baby. She was their Isabella Luna Lopez, she was beautiful. She had her eyes closed and was wrapped in a blanket. Maria smiled at her youngest daughter and kissed her head.

Santana stared at Isabella for a long moment. She couldn't believe that she now had a baby sister, 16 years after she herself was born. She was so happy though, she already loved her sister more than anything and she knew that she was going to protect her from everything no matter what. She was not going to let anything hurt her sister.

Rachel leaned into Santana and kissed her cheek, "She is the most beautiful baby ever San. I know that you are going to have to protect her from all the boys and/or girls that will be coming her way."

"I will protect her from everything," Santana promised as she watched the nurse take Isabella to get her dressed and in a bassinet so that Maria could get some rest. "She will never have to be scared or worried while I am around.

 **A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I would like to blame it all on my being busy, which is part of it, a lot of it was just I would start, write a few words, and then stop because I either got distracted or I didn't feel like writing. But I promise this is going to get finished. I have one more chapter left on this and then I will write a sequel, but it will take a little while because I want to write a few chapters for it. I will try and finish this soon however. The last chapter should be up by sometime next week, I swear it. Until next time. Songs are 'The Way' by Jill Scott and 'Karma Chameleon' by the Culture Club.**


End file.
